Jaded
by JDT Productions
Summary: Following Danny Phantom's death at the hand of his parents, Clockwork steps in to help his last remaining family member. Dani becomes Clockwork's assistant, which lands her in Hogwarts as a fifth year. Now Dani must help end the war and fulfill a previously unknown prophecy. F/F, Evil!Ron. I Do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a year since the Fentons' destroyed Danny's core. The resulting explosion not only decimated Amity Park, but twenty five miles around it. In the wake of the devastation was a perfectly formed crater, thousands dead, and any living matter being tainted and poisoned with ectoplasm. It was truly like a nuclear bomb had gone off. Unlike a nuke, there was little to no radiation outside the blast zone. Fortunately, or unfortunately for me, I was outside of the country exploring Japan. The explosion had put the world on edge, thinking that someone had dropped a nuke on the United States. I even snuck into the United States Air Force base in Japan to listen in on the higher ups. Even the government thought that someone had bombed them. As the world goes, various terrorist groups tried to claim the attack. It was soon discovered by the Guys in White, who had lost countless agents in the blast that it was an explosion of ghostly origins. The only evidence of the fact that it originated in the Fentons' lab was a brief flash of green light before their spy cameras went dead from the blast.

I learned some of the details through Clockwork, who sought me out after the blast. I don't know if he did it out of pity or if he did it because it was what Danny would have wanted. Since then I officially am under his care. He still refuses to tell me or show me what exactly led to Danny's core going nuclear, but by the way his normally calm tone changes, it wasn't pretty. He still lets me explore and do as I wish, but he does occasionally ask me to do favors for him. Those typically include acting in his name to alter the timelines. I don't know the why behind the favors. Sometimes I think it's just to entertain himself.

For example, one time he had me assassinate George Washington during his failed first battle as commander. Another he had me cripple the Allied communications on D-Day so that the attack was discovered and prevented. Odd jobs like that. Honestly they're kinda fun, as I get to play dress up and occasionally kick some ass. This new job he was about to send me on, would be nothing like it.

"Danielle, have you any knowledge of magic?" Clockwork asked as his kinda creepy younger self.

"You mean like what those cons do in Vegas? Yeah I've seen a show or two." I replied, honestly confused on where this conversation is going.

Clockwork nearly facepalmed at the girl's answer, but responded with his calm tone, "Not quite. Real magic, such as turning a match into a needle, levitating things without the use of ectoplasm."

Danielle's face lit up in pure awe. "You mean like in movies? Like that kinda magic!"

"Yes, Danielle. Magic is real, and the wizards and witches hide themselves from the muggle community. Muggles are non-magical folk. They use their magic to keep their secrets safe from those who would not understand the supernatural things that they do on the daily." Clockwork explained.

Danielle grabbed a snack bar from her hoody pocket, took a bite, and then said "So what does this have to do with me and you?"

"Fourteen years ago or so, a very evil wizard named Tom Riddle began massacring muggles and wizards who have 'impure' blood. He went on a reign of terror greater than that of Adolf Hitler. He eventually was defeated, but it wasn't a permanent defeat. He has slowly been rising to power. I have seen this timeline play out in many different ways. Some, only a couple thousand are murdered, most others unfortunately entail the murder of the majority of the human race." The ghost of time explained.

"So, you want me to go back in time and murder this man?" The small fifteen year old girl asked.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option. This vile man has found a way to cheat death. More will be revealed, if you choose to accept this mission." Clockwork said, giving the girl the option as always.

"You've given me a backstory, now what's the mission?" She asked, getting a little fed up with the ghost of time's vagueness.

"What do you know of your family's bloodline?" Clockwork asked.

"That I am genetically nearly identical to Danny, that's it. I never formally met his _parents_." The venom in her voice at the mention of the assumed cause of Danny's death was palpable.

"The Fenton family is descended from the Nightingale family. They were notorious for their interest in the dark arts of witchcraft. While not all were using their darker skill sets to cause harm, some were. This caused them to be banished from Britain by their Wizarding government. In an act of retaliation, when they arrived in America, they became witch-hunters. Eventually they married into enough muggle families so that they lost their own heritage. With Amity Park having always been a hotbed of supernatural activity, the American Wizarding government deemed it a no-mans land. Any child who has the gift of magic would and will be neglected to be educated in that way. As it happened, Danny and Jazz were both magically inclined. Jazz never noticed, and Danny's magic was completely overruled by his ghost powers. You on the other hand, will have the opportunity to receive a magical education."

"So what time period is this going to be in? How is this going to work?" Danielle questioned.

"This is recent event, you'll be sent back to nineteen ninety six . You will have to go to London. I have a few acquaintances from my travels of old. They have promised my assistance, as it will be mutually beneficial." Vaguely answered Clockwork.

"When do I leave?" was Danielle's simple answer.

Clockwork didn't reply. Instead he opened one of his signature portals. Cautiously, Danielle stepped through the portal. Upon emerging through the other side, she immediately noticed that it was a room in an inn. The smell of food and booze crept up through the floorboards. It vaguely reminded her of her journeys through Medieval Europe and a few alternate timelines where dragons weren't wiped out and the Earth looked much different. She pondered back to when she met the "Dragon Queen" and her allies. She smiled at the good memories, but continued to take in her surroundings. On the small desk in the corner was a scroll with Clockwork's wax seal. She continued to look around. Next to the scroll was a strange looking skeleton key, again with Clockwork's seal as the end piece. Next to the foot of the bed was a trunk. Upon further inspection she found that it was not only much bigger on the inside, but contained her most favorite outfits. Finally, with her curiosity getting the best of her, she broke the seal on the scroll.

_Dearest Danielle,_

_I hope that you find the accommodations better than some of the others that you have stayed at for my line of work. Tomorrow morning, at eight A.M. local time, you will go downstairs and eat breakfast. In the bottom of the trunk, under your undergarments, is a sack of coins. The golden coin is a Galleon, the silver is known as a sickle, _ _and the bronze coin is a Knut. There are seventeen sickles to a galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle. Once you have finished your breakfast, an old man that greatly resembles Gandalf from Lord of the Rings will approach you. His name is Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of mine and the current headmaster of the school you will be attending. He will help you gather the required coursework and materials. This summer you will be tutored by some of his brightest pupils in order to catch you up on the schoolwork you have missed from your situation. He does not know of your condition, as it is your secret to tell. _

_May time do you well,_

_Charles C. Work_

Danielle then burned the scroll with her green ectoplasmic fire. It was late in London, and even though she had not done much, was tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she finally woke up, she noticed that it was ten minutes before she was supposed to meet this friend of Clockwork. Walking down, she noticed that it was a somewhat dingy pub, with a homey atmosphere. She approached the bartender, who seemed friendly enough.

"Name's Tom. You must be the girl who's grandfather reserved a room for the night. Now, what would you like to eat?" The now named Tom said.

"Yes, I am. Could I get just a breakfast plate?" Danielle asked politely.

"Sure thing, go sit down somewhere and I'll bring it out to ya. I'm guessing you're an American judging by your accent."

"Yes, I am." Danielle responded curtly and walked to an empty booth in the corner.

She sat down and began to wonder just what Clockwork had gotten her into. She'd dealt with murderers, dictators, and every walk of life in between, but this was something completely alien to the halfa girl. She'd dealt with ghosts, poltergeists, and other supposedly mythological creatures for Clockwork, but this was just odd. Her food soon floated over to her and gently set itself down in front of her. Her immediate reaction was to blast it, but as she saw no threat, she began to eat.

Her mind began to think back to the title she inherited from her fallen original. When Danny had defeated Pariah Dark, he became the next king of the ghost zone. Since he was killed, the title would first be passed on to the next of kin, and as he was unmarried and childless since he was sixteen when he died, Danielle would be the one to inherit the title. She wouldn't be crowned until her fifth deathday, which wouldn't be for another seven months. Most ghosts already recognized her as the Crown Princess, and gave her the respect and fear that came with the title. She was snapped out of her thoughts as a man who oddly did resemble Gandalf appeared in front of her.

"You must be Danielle Work, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man introduced himself.

Swallowing the food in her mouth, Danielle replied, "Yes I am, but please call me Dani."

"Yes, Miss Dani. Your caretaker has told me that you have no knowledge of the Wizarding World, is that correct?" The old man with a twinkle in his eye asked.

"That's right. I'm ready to get going if you are…" Dani responded, uncertain of this stranger.

"Follow me then." Was his simple response.

He lead the young girl through the pub and out the back door. What was revealed to her was mind blowing. A bustling alley of shops of all sorts. Odd creatures and people walking throughout it, minding their own business. Dumbledore had stopped walking to allow for the new witch to take in the sight that is Diagon Alley. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure and joy that introducing someone to the Wizarding World brought to himself.

Breaking the silence, Dumbledore asked, "Miss Work, did your caretaker give you any money?"

Danielle nodded and they began towards their destination. They soon approached a ratty old looking shop with faded letters that could barely be read. Dumbledore opened the door, and a small bell chimed. An old, eccentric looking man came forward, and exclaimed, "Ah, Professor Dumbledore! How may I help you today!"

"Yes," began the older looking man, "we have a interesting situation. This young girl is a transfer student and is in need of a wand."

"Right this way, Miss. Now which arm is your wand arm?" The shopkeeper asked.

Unsure of her answer, or what the odd man really meant, she responded "Right arm." Ollivander began his usual process of bringing out different wands, all of them not accepting Danielle. Seeing that this would take quite a while, Dumbledore excused himself to go and retrieve Danielle's books and her required materials for her Potions studies. About an hour later, and Dani's arm was getting very sore from constantly waving it. Dumbledore had returned when finally, a wand had accepted her.

"A very peculiar wand for you, Miss. This is a dual-wood and dual core wand. The woods that it contains are ebony and yew, and its cores are the feather of an ice phoenix and the hair of a thestral. Very odd indeed, but I must thank you, as it was one of the most enjoyable experiences I have had in decades!" The old man, now revealed to be Ollivander, exclaimed.

Dani just gave Dumbledore an odd look. But Ollivander continued, "As a thanks for this great challenge, I will not charge you for your wand. The thrill of the search was great enough a payment for me!"

This surprised Dumbledore greatly. He had never known of Ollivander giving away a wand. While it was strange, he decided to let it slip. Danielle was confused as the tone in the room had changed with the revelation of a free Ollivander wand. Dumbledore then realized that the young girl needed robes and a pet. He thanked the fabled wandmaker and led Danielle out of the shop.

"Now, which would you like to do first: go and get fitted for your robes, or go and look at the pet store?" The ancient looking wizard asked.

"I think it would make the most sense to get my robes first. If I do decide to get a pet, it wouldn't be fair to make it wait for me to get fitted for the robes." Dani responded.

With that underway, they got the robes required. It didn't take long, much to Dani's relief thanks mostly in part to magic. Dumbledore used a charm to shrink the clothes into a much smaller size that easily fit in his pocket where he was storing the rest of her supplies. The pet store was next on their agenda, and Dani walked in after hearing Dumbledore's spiel about what pets are and aren't allowed. Dumbledore chatted with the shopkeep as he was a former student, but Danielle soon tuned them out, more focused on the large ice blue bird in front of her. Dumbledore instantly knew what it was, and how temperamental the bird is, but chose to let the girl figure it out. The bird watched her cautiously, but also curiously. What Danielle did next surprised everyone in the room, including the bird: she bowed to it. The bird stared at the girl, judging her intentions, and decided that it was worthy to be its master. The bird bowed back, causing Dumbledore to clap. This brought Dani and the unnamed bird to notice the other two in the store.

"Congratulations, Danielle, on having a phoenix accept you. It is very, very rare that a phoenix accepts a human partner!" The headmaster exclaimed, the twinkle in his eye shining brightly.

"That bird is an extremely rare ice phoenix. They are almost impossible to find. We got lucky when she was brought to us by a stranger. I assume that you'll take her, right?" The shopkeeper explained.

"Of course. But I would like to know what they eat?" Dani asked genuinely curious.

The shopkeep smiled, but politely explained, "Phoenixes eat their element for energy. For example, a standard fire phoenix would primarily eat fire, a lightning phoenix would dine on electricity, and an ice phoenix would eat ice. I believe Dumbledore is more than qualified to help you gather the appropriate items for the proper care of a phoenix, seeing as his is the only other phoenix known in England."

Danielle was simply in awe. She had never even known that phoenixes exist, yet alone that one would choose her as its human counterpart. Perhaps it was because it could sense her abilities, and more specifically her ice core? Danielle didn't know but nonetheless, she allowed Dumbledore to explain that phoenixes like to have a certain type of perch, and for cleanliness it would make sense for the perch to have a bowl attached for it so that when it does begin its' rebirth it isn't as messy.

Dani looked and found a very ornate golden perch with neon green gemstones embedded in it. It reminded her a little much of something that Clockwork had shown her when planning the renovations to the Palace of the Ghost King. But, despite that resemblance, she liked it. It was ornate, yet simple, much like herself.

Dani paid the shopkeeper for the supplies and the nameless phoenix. Dumbledore simply smiled and suggested that they return to the Leaky Cauldron as to gather her things and to take her to where she would be tutored on her missed materials throughout the summer. Danielle paled slightly at the thought of doing schoolwork for the next three months.

Dumbledore asked her if she was ready to go, and if she would need help with her trunk. Danielle agreed. Dumbledore placed her school supplies in her trunk and then shrunk her trunk and handed it to her to put in her pocket. Danielle accepted it graciously, still keeping her timid and silent act.

"If you would so kindly follow me, we will apparate near where we need to be." Dumbledore said with an odd vagueness that wasn't present all day.

"Ok?" Danielle responded, not knowing exactly what apparating is.

"Grab my arm and hold on tight. It isn't the most pleasant for people on the first time of Side-Along-Apparating." Dumbledore stated, the care for his new student evident in his tone.

Dani grabbed his arm as he instructed. With a resounding sound, similar to that of a gunshot, she felt immense pressure on her body. It took all of her willpower to not instinctively become intangible and blow her cover. As soon as the pressure began, it stopped. Blinking in surprise, they were no longer in the Leaky Cauldron, but was in an English neighborhood. She then realized that it was a form of teleportation.

"Read this and keep it in your mind, but do not speak it aloud." Dumbledore said quietly as he handed her a slip of paper.

Dani glanced down and read the paper, which said: _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England._ Dani looked up and was completely stunned. Between the two houses, a large, almost gothic looking building seemed to sprout. The two houses moved away, and no one inside seemed the wiser. Dumbledore began to walk towards the house, leaving Dani behind slightly. Dani noticed that she was getting left behind and quickly caught up with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore opened the door and casually walked in, as if he owned the place. Dani, with her still nameless ice phoenix perched on her shoulder, walked in behind her. The large bird looked rather comical on her small physique, but she welcomed the coldness that it gave off. It reminded her of the Far Frozen and Frostbite. The smell of the house was the first thing that Dani noticed. It had the odd mix of an old, musty, uninhabited house mixed with the smell of a fresh meal being prepared. The foyer of the house had a portrait of an old woman, who seemed to be pompous and wealthy. Dani jumped a little when the portrait began to move and then stared straight at her, as if it were judging her very soul. To the left of the portrait was a set of staircases and in front of the staircases was a very ugly umbrella stand that seemed to be too close to both the entrance and the bottom of the staircase. It was then that she heard a startled woman cry out, "Oh Albus! We weren't expecting you for another hour or so!" Following that, she saw Dumbledore appear in the hallway and motion for her to come in the kitchen. Not much sooner than that did she begin to hear the shuffling of feet above her.

She walked into the kitchen to see an older woman with bright red hair talking quietly with Dumbledore. She was able to pick up on the conversation due to her super hearing. They were speaking something about that Voldemort guy that Clockwork told her about. The rest of their conversation made no sense to her. The woman noticed that she had entered the room and smiled at her.

"Hello! I am Molly Weasley! I take it that you're here to be tutored by Hermione and Harry?" The woman greeted politely.

"Ummm. Sure? My caretaker didn't really explain much…" Dani started off, deciding that playing shy would be the best way to tackle this situation.

"Well then, I can explain the best that I can!" Dumbledore cut in, "This summer you will be staying here under the care and the protection of the Weasley family. Staying here with you and their family will be Hermione Granger, who is already here, and Harry Potter, who will be arriving sometime in the next couple of weeks. Miss Granger is one of the brightest witches of her year and has a knack for learning. She will tutor you in almost every class except for one. That one other class will be handled by Mister Potter, who is adeptly skilled at it. Now, Molly, where would you like for me to send Dani's things?"

"You can send them into the room with Ginny and Hermione. It's plenty large enough and there is an extra cot set up in there." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Dumbledore reached into his pockets and grabbed Dani's shrunken trunk and his wand. With a flick of said wand, her trunk and its contents became full sized once again. He then swished his wand one more time and it floated up towards the room where she'd be spending her summer. There was an audible "oof" followed by the telltale sounds of someone falling down the stairs.

"Well, since they were already gathered at the staircase, you lot might as well come in and introduce yourselves to our new guest!" Mrs. Weasley all but yelled.

"WHO DARES LET MUDBLOODS AND HALFBREEDS RESIDE IN MY HOUSE! YOU FILTHY INHUMAN GET OUT NOW!" a shrill voice shouted in a fit of rage from the foyer. Dani had to put her hands over her ears to protect her sensitive hearing. Soon enough the strings of curses and insults stopped. In came three boys, and two girls. The four redheads were obviously the Weasley children, and the other must be that Hermione girl that Dumbledore mentioned. The two oldest looking children, obviously twins, looked flustered, as if they had just done some very strenuous physical labor.

This whole situation just confused the living hell out of Dani. Not just the seemingly random, obscene curses that came out of some old woman's mouth somewhere in the house, but that it seemed to be a regular enough occurrence that the residents knew how to stop it. Not to mention that the food that Mrs. Weasley was cooking was stirring itself.

"Now Danielle, here are my children, the two twins are George and Fred, Ronald, and Ginny. Hermione Granger is also staying with us for the summer and we are expecting Harry to arrive sometime later this month." Molly explained, as if she should know who this Harry fellow is.

"Now, Hermione," Dumbledore began to speak, "Dani is a transfer student from America. Today I bought her supplies and would like for you, and the others, to tutor her in the missed coursework. I am not expecting her to be perfect at everything, as learning four years of material in two months is near impossible. I would like for her to be comfortable in class and not to feel lost or unknowing." He turned to Molly and continued, a smile evident on his face. "Molly, I must thank you for your willingness to help this young girl get caught up in her studies, as well as helping the cause. But with this, I must return to Hogwarts to make preparations for the oncoming year. I still must find a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." And with that explanation, he apparated out of the house and out of mind.

Molly turned to the group of kids before her, and said "Ginny, Hermione, if you would please show Danielle to your room. I will send a cot up later this evening for her." The girls nodded sending each other knowing glances. Dani noticed this but didn't comment on it.

The two witches lead Dani out of the kitchen and up the room. The boys quite obviously stared at the attractive new girl in the house. Molly noticed this and cast a silencing charm on the kitchen and gave the hormonal teenagers a stern talking to. Meanwhile, Hermione, Dani, and Ginny had entered their room to see Dani's trunk already in the room. Hermione cast a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door so that the boys couldn't listen in with their extendable ears.

"So Danielle, as Mrs. Weasley introduced us, I'm Hermione Granger…" she introduced herself as she broke the awkward silence that had permeated throughout the room.

"and I'm Ginny." The redhead chimed in.

"Anyways, how about we start by telling a little about ourselves, and Hogwarts and then you can tell us a little about yourself?" Hermione offered.

Dani thought out her options, her uneasiness around these two girls waning. "Sure, that sounds good."

"Well, I am a fifth year, or the Muggle equivalent of a sophomore in high school. I really like to learn, so most of the time, you will find me reading or doing research. I don't mean to brag, but I am one of the top students of my year, which is why Dumbledore wants me to tutor you. I still have my notes from the previous years and they're in my trunk." Hermione was cut off by Ginny's giggle. "And what's so funny about that, Gin?"

"Only you would bring your notes from previous years. You never seem to have anything better to do than to hit the books!" Ginny replied with an eye roll. She smiled at Dani, who still looked confused, and introduced herself, "I'm in Gryffindor, as every other student here is."

Dani flashed a wavering smile before nervously asking, "What's a Gryffindor?"

Hermione was shocked and Ginny rolled her eyes. "At Hogwarts, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a characteristic that defines them. Gryffindors typically share the trait of bravery, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are intelligent, and Slytherin" Dani wasn't oblivious to the disdain in Hermione's voice, "are cunning."

"Why would a boarding school purposefully divide itself like that? Wouldn't it cause more fights and distrust among the student body if those traits clash?" Dani asked.

"Oh, I dunno. It has caused issues in the past, but I think that its just due to young people not wanting to change." Ginny responded.

"But that's enough about houses. Dani, please tell us about yourself! Where are you from? Were you muggleborn? How come you weren't found until now?"

Dani thought for a moment before answering, "I'm from Amity Park, Illinois. I didn't know about magic until about two days ago, so I guess I'm muggleborn. As to why my magic wasn't detected, it might have something to do with my hometown. The spiritual energy there is so strong that it masks all forms of magic. Even the normies believe that everything unexplainable was caused by ghosts. I was recently traveling with my caretaker here in Britain when I found everything out." 

"Amity Park… I've heard of it from somewhere…" Hermione muttered under her breath, filing away that information to research later. Dani tensed up at the recognization of "her" hometown. Then she realized that to anyone who didn't know her, she didn't exist. For the most part, Dani chocked it up to one of the few perks of being a clone.

"Dani, are you ok?" Ginny half shouted.

She cleared her head and looked at Ginny like she was crazy.

"You zoned out completely. Did we say something wrong?" Hermione added, concerned for the new girl.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine… it's just been a rough time lately…" Responded the halfa, trying to keep it vague as possible.

"If you wanna talk to us, we're here. I know we just met, but you can trust us." Ginny added, trying to comfort the girl.

That caused Dani to space out again. Her mind went to how Danny mentioned that he was going to reveal himself to his parents soon. That was the last time before his death that she spoke with him. He finally had thought he could trust his parents and they betrayed him, ultimately ending his life and their own along the way. Dani's mind raced as she thought of the various ways that these "wizards" could do something similar to her.

"Dani, Hermione's been calling your name for the past five minutes." Stated Ginny.

"Nothing… I just need some air. Is there a back yard or something I can go for a walk in or whatever?" Dani asked, looking for any way out of her mindset, and to explore the general area… plus these girls were asking too many questions for her comfort.

"Yeah, follow me." Hermione said. Ginny stayed back in the bedroom.

Hermione led Dani out the back door of the manor, kindly warning her not to go past the boundaries of the property due to the magic. Of course Dani completely ignored her, choosing instead to loose the girl in the small amount of wooded area. Hermione definitely tried her hardest to find the new girl. She looked for about fifteen minutes before realizing that if she didn't want to be found, then she won't be found.

Once Dani was sure that Hermione was gone, she turned into her ghost form. Her outfit has changed somewhat since when she first appeared in this world. Her top became a true crop top, which was closer to a sports bra than to a crop top. It was no longer split in color, but instead a full black. Danny's emblem was cut out of the fabric in the center of her chest. Her pants have also changed, going to full black as well. They're basically blast resistant leggings now. She wore black combat boots with silver laces. Her hair kept its ponytail and her eyes were still neon green.

Dani soared into the sky, turning intangible as she went. Once she was a hundred feet in the air or so, 1she took in her surroundings, to make sure that she could get back. She flew off, racing to her top speed, all just to release as much of this pent up energy and fear. After flying in massive circles for about ten minutes, Dani began releasing barrages of ectoplasm in the form of ectoblasts and controllable spheres of the green lifeblood of ghosts. To anyone on the ground it looked like some funky fireworks in the cloudy English sky.

Meanwhile back in the Black Manor, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in their shared bedroom talking about the new girl. They began piecing together what little the new girl had shared about herself. They were able to deduct that the mention of her hometown was around the time of her personality flip. Ginny was about to comment on that topic when two loud gunshot like sounds rang out down the hall, followed by a certain two twins.

"Fred! George! We told you not to come in!" Ginny angrily said to her prankster siblings.

"Sorry Gin, but you know you should've expected us by now." Fred, or George, explained.

"We didn't need you to startle Dani or freak her out! She's just found out about magic two days ago! This has to be massive and now she's missing!" Hermione said, just a slight hint of frustration in her voice.

"What do you mean she's missing?" George asked, concerned for the new resident's wellbeing.

"Well we were talking, trying to get to know one another, when she said something about her hometown. Hermione mentioned something about hearing about it some way or another and it was as if she'd seen a dementor! She went pale, paler than she normally is, and seemed scared. After that she asked if there was a back yard. Of course we told her, she said she just needed some air and that was just a little over thirty minutes ago and we couldn't find her when we went outside a little bit ago!" Ginny replied, panic clearly rising in her voice.

"Well, o little sister of ours, you know when someone doesn't want to be found, then they won't be found." Fred answered.

It was at that moment that Dani had landed in the back yard, and invisibly shifted back to her human form. The moment that she turned visible, her still unnamed ice phoenix landed on her shoulder. Dani was shocked, it was very light for its size, and Dani barely noticed the weight difference. It was more likely due to her inhuman strength than that of the true weight of the ice blue bird on her shoulder. She looked at her bird and gauged its reactions. "Looks like you're hungry and you still need a name." she said softly as she created a handful of ice cubes and fed them to the bird, who let out a happy chirp.

With that single chirp, Dani knew a name for her companion.

She walked back in the door to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cleaning. "Oh Dani, you're back! The girls were looking for you." She said as she kept cleaning.

Dani thanked the older witch and carried on up the stairs, using slight intangibility and flight to hover just an inch or so above the floor as to not set off the portrait again. Once she was on the second floor, she touched on the ground and walked towards "her" bedroom. She was about to open the door when she heard the twins and the girls talking, panic and worry sounding in the girls' voices. She looked at the door, and then stopped to think. She felt terrible for causing Hermione and Ginny to worry. She just met them and she already has taken a liking to them. Plus it doesn't help that they're both cute. Dani shook her head hard, pondering herself on where that thought had come from. Once again she looked at the door, "Come on Dani, you've killed some of the most powerful men in the world, and faced death multiple times. This shouldn't be hard." Dani muttered to herself before steeling her nerves and freezing her emotions. With that mindset, she opened the door, and all eyes were on her.

"WHERE DID YOU GO? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BIRD? AND DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" Ginny shouted at Dani, looking like she was about to cry.

"First off I went into the back yard like I said, and this is my pet ice phoenix, Yuki. And I'm really sorry for worrying you, I just needed air. You see, I have a lot of… painful memories and feelings towards my home town… and when Hermione said she'd heard of it, well it scared me. There's a reason I don't live there anymore… and maybe one day I'll tell you that reason, but not today." Dani explained as calmly as she could while petting Yuki.

Yuki then pecked at the same hand that she had created the ice for the bird earlier. Dani took the hint and created a small, quarter inch thick sheet of ice that she could break off and feed the bird with. She was too focused on Yuki to see the look of astonishment on Ginny, Hermione, George, and Fred's faces.

Noticing the unsettling silence that had overcome the room, Dani looked up. "Just how did you do that? Wandless magic?" Hermione asked.

Thinking on her feet, Dani blushed and answered half truthfully, "I really don't know. I've kinda always been able to do that. Why? Is that strange?"

Getting over her shock, Ginny covered for the bookworm by responding, "No it's not strange necessarily, it just takes a lot of skill and training for even the most successful wizards to perform wandless magic. Its just not normal for children to be able to do it, especially more than once and not being completely exhausted after it."

"Blimey! Imagine what we could do if we could make ice like that! Filch would never have a solid step!" Fred commented, causing Hermione to sight in exasperation at the twins antics.

"Well… its getting late, and I've got to start my tutoring tomorrow if I want to even remotely have a chance of catching up before the term starts. Can you four please keep my ice magic a secret? I would like to not become the subject of more scrutiny than I already am…" Dani said, trying to get this very long day over with.

Once the twins left, Dani opened her trunk to grab her pajamas, she looked at Hermione and Ginny who were already in the process of changing into their pajamas. Feeling nervous and self conscious about herself, Dani asked if there was a bathroom where she could change in. A little confused, Ginny responded with the location. Once Dani reached her destination, she began to pull off her typical leather jacket, black long sleeve crop top, and grey jeans. Some how her midriff has so been spared from scarring. Unfortunately the same could not be said for her back, ribcage, and arms. The years of fighting rogue spirits or getting injured in some of Clockworks… experiments in time had left their marks. Too many scars for a fifteen year old girl to have without raising major questions.

Meanwhile back in the girls' room, Hermione and Ginny were trying to figure out why Dani wouldn't change while they were in their room.

"Well, add that to another strange thing about our newest resident." Ginny remarked.

"We all have our issues, Gin. Maybe one day she'll tell us, but let's not pry. We've only known her for a few hours and I remember how nervous I was when I first met Ron and Harry. Plus she's starting school late and having to play four years of catch up in two months." Hermione reasoned.

Dani returned changed into her long sleeve band tshirt for a night shirt and some soft pajama pants. After setting up Yuki's perch and setting a few cubes of ice on the dish, she went to sleep. The next morning would be the beginning of a tedious process. Dani would get up, eat breakfast with the Weasley clan, then Hermione would give her a course to try to work as far as she could in. Meanwhile during that time, the other residents of the secret headquarters were working to remove as much infestation and Dark magic that they could. While the others were distracted, Dani would lock the door to their room, create three duplicates so that she could work throughout the course faster. She would do that until she heard a knock on the door and a voice telling her that it was time for lunch. After lunch she would return to the room to continue studying. She really just wanted to get her studies out of the way so that she could have some time to truly get to know the people she was staying with.

Fast forward two weeks, with Harry a week away from his trial. Dani had caught up all the way through second year and was beginning the third year material. This confused and astonished Hermione and Ginny. In all reality, no one should be able to not only memorize that much material, but also retain it. Dani proved her retention when Remus began quizzing her.

Throughout these two weeks, Hermione, Ginny, and Dani have been bonding, becoming close friends but one thing that has irked the two witches is that Dani continuously keeps things secret. While both understand this, having lived around the second coming of the Dark Lord, it is still annoying. But alas, it is on this day that something different would happen.

It was on this fateful day that Harry would have his encounter with the dementors in Little Whinging and his subsequent emergency evacuation to the headquarters. The news about this has had Ron excited all day. It was about three in the afternoon when the Boy Who Lived arrived, announced more than ever when Tonks tripped over the troll's leg table. This set off the portrait of Mrs. Black, causing everyone a great deal of ear ache, especially Sirius, Remus, and Dani. Having had enough of the incessant, racist shrieking, Dani drew her wand, muttered a false Leviosa, and floated up to the portrait. This alone caused everyone to stare, but what shocked them more was what happened next. Dani used her ice powers to freeze the portrait, then pretending to use another spell, she used her intangibility to remove the frame from the wall. She set it down and with her inhuman strength, threw the ice cube that was the shrieking portrait on the wall down, shattering it into a million pieces.

"I have been trying for months to get that bloody portrait down! How on earth did you do it?" Sirius asked, thrilled that the annoying representation of is mother was destroyed.

"I used my natural abilities and a few spells…" Dani vaguely answered, trying to cover herself, and more than ever trying to hide.

"Miss Work, how on earth did you do that. You're barely through third year material, you shouldn't be able to do spellwork like that." Professor McGonagall asked, genuinely intrigued by this new student.

"As I told Hermione and Ginny, I've always been able to create ice. I think it had to do with my upbringing more than magic though. The effects of ectoplasm on humans has been rarely studied and I more or less grew up with the stuff permeating through the air." Dani tried to half lie through her teeth.

It was at that moment that she felt a sharp invasive stab in her head, she clutched her head and crouched down, trying to stop the intrusion.

"Moody! Stop! You're hurting the poor girl!" Molly yelled, obviously keened in on what Mad-Eye was doing.

"She was lying, I could tell! I just needed to know to make sure that she is not a threat to us, the kids, or the Order!" the old, crippled Auror tried to explain himself.

"Just wait till Dumbledore hears about this!" Molly angrily announced as she walked into the kitchen, her intentions to owl Dumbledore obvious.

"Just what are you?" Mad-Eye commented, causing Dani to pale, even more than she usually is.

This set off the poor girls fight or flight reaction, and she chose flight. Dani ran up the stairs, continuing past her shared bedroom, past an astonished Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. She ran up the next flight of stairs, ignoring Hermione and Ginny's cry for her to stop. She turned into a random room on the third floor. Instead of finding an empty room, she encountered what she quickly recognized as a Hippogriff. Buckbeak did what, had anyone else seen, would be unthinkable. He bowed to the halfa. Dani nodded, acknowledging the creature before reaching out to her own core, causing her to shift into her Phantom form. Dani turned intangible and flew out of the house.

Instead of flying around like she normally would, she grabbed her smartphone, which was dead. Lucky for her, she had gained access to her lair. Using that power, she created a portal to her lair in the Zone, which was the one place that she was safe from, and only three other beings knew how to get in. Those three were Ember, Kitty, and the seemingly omniscient Clockwork.

Back at the now disheveled Black Manor, a very confused group of wizards and witches just stared around, taking in the events of the past few moments. The silence that had settled on the group was disrupted by a certain boy with a lightning shaped scar.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked.

"We only have half of that answer for you, Harry." Responded his godfather.

"Her name is Danielle Work, or Dani for short. Her grandfather or guardian or whatever is an old friend of Dumbledore. She just found out that she was a witch recently, and Dumbledore allowed her to come here to catch up on the past four years of schooling." Molly answered, returning from the kitchen.

Startling everyone, the front door opened to reveal a certain famous wizard and Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Emergency Order meeting, now please." Was all that Dumbledore had to say to get the members of the Order into the meeting room.

This left all of the kids standing in the hallway. Ron and Harry began chatting and Hermione and Ginny retreated back to their room. The first thing that the girls noticed was that Yuki was still sitting in their room, meaning that wherever Dani went, she meant to come back.

"Yuki, do you know where Dani went?" Ginny asked, gaining a look from Hermione.

"Why would you ask her that? She's just a bird!" Hermione exclaimed, which earned a somewhat angry cry from the phoenix.

"Well, Dumbledore talks to Faux and he seems to understand Dumbledore, so it was worth a shot!" Ginny defended her actions.

"We need to find her. She seemed really scared and I'm genuinely worried about her, Gin. What if she gets attacked?! What if she gets kidnapped by Death Eaters?!" Hermione all but shouted at her friend.

"First off, Hermione, calm down. Shouting and getting riled up will do nothing to help us find her. You know first hand how hard it is to find her when she doesn't want to be found. She's a skilled witch, even if she's only been one for less than a month. And secondly, I have a question, andI want you to be completely honest with me." Ginny countered.

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on her?" Ginny said flatly.

This caused Hermoine to blush, and stutter, "W-what? N-no, I'm just worried about her!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend's stutter and blush, both very unlike the older witch. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her and the way your looks linger. You can lie to me about it but don't lie to yourself about it… its not healthy."

"Where do you think she goes when she does this?" Hermione asked, seemingly ignoring Ginny's comment.

"If I knew, I would have found her already. We'll have to do what we always do. Just wait for her to calm down. She always does this when she gets either a lot of attention or asked certain things. I wish I knew how to help her… She is a really nice girl and she's really fun to hang out with." Ginny answered, her wisdom greater than her years.

Meanwhile in the other room with the boys, Ron was explaining what all he knew about Dani, which wasn't really getting anywhere.

"Ron, do you know anything about her except that she's an American, has an ice phoenix, and tends to disappear to where no one can find her?" Harry asked, already tired of his moody friend's antics.

"Oh and don't forget that she's bloody sexy." Ron pipped in.

"Great, Ron, just bloody brilliant. Do you think Fred and George know anything else?" Harry remarked.

It was at that moment that the two twins apparated in. It was as if they heard their names.

"While our fickle little Ronniekins has been smitten all month with the girl who barely acknowledges him, Hermione, Ginny, and I have talked about her, although its been a while." Fred chimed in.

"Do you have to apparate everywhere? It's getting really old!" Ron whined.

"Yes, Ron. It's easier to get through the door that's locked by apparating into the room." George answered.

"So, what do you two know about this girl?" Harry asked, hoping to get any answers from the twins.

"Honestly not that much more than Ron here. She does manage to avoid a lot of our pranks somehow. The most we've gotten is that she really doesn't like talking about her past. I think she was bloody abused or something. Anything I've forgotten o brother of mine?" Fred responded.

"Not much besides the protectiveness she has over Hermione and Ginny. There were a few times where she was able to block our pranks with wandless magic, primarily when they were aimed at the girls." George added in.

"Wandless magic? I thought she said she could only do her ice that way?" Harry said.

"Would you want to reveal all of your secrets to someone you just met. I bet ya that when she blocked those pranks, it was an instinct." Fred chimed.

"Fred back me up on this one if you've noticed it, but I think she's gay." George said, trying to get off the topic somewhat.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Have you not noticed the way she blushes when Ginny or Hermione praise her or hug her? Or how she might look a little longer at our sister than she should?" George explained.

"WHEN SHE GETS BACK I'M GIVING HER A PIECE OF MY BLOODY MIND!" Ron shouts, his face growing as red as his hair in anger.

"Calm down mate. You haven't even noticed, but then again you have the emotional sensitivity and awareness of a spoon." Harry tried calming his hotheaded friend down.

"Plus this is just our speculation, plus I doubt Hermione or Ginny have even noticed. They certainly haven't been acting weird or anything." Fred chimed in.

"So far, all we've got is that her grandfather was some sort of friend to Dumbledore, she's from America, can do wandless magic even though she's only known about magic for a little over a month, and might be gay? This really isn't much to go on." Harry sighed, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere.

Down in the meeting room, quite a stir was being started over Dani.

"Explain to me, Professor, how a muggleborn and relatively unskilled young witch was able to block an experienced Legilimens as myself? Or how she can do wandless magic with ease?" Moody all but shouted at the good professor.

"My old friend, if I had known I would have at least warned the Order. You see her caretaker, an old friend of mine asked for me to help her, and said that it would be mutually beneficial. He tends to be right about these kind of things." The old wizard, rather cryptically explained.

"Albus, and just who is this 'old friend'?" Minerva asked, genuinely curious.

"Charles Work." A chorus of shocked gasps exploded throughout the Order.

"You don't happen to mean the same Charles Work who helped you prepare to face Grindelwald, and the world renowned Seer who predicted Harry's prophecy as well as Voldemort's rise?" Snape spoke up from his convenient shadowy corner.

"Yes, that Charles Work." Was the Headmaster's simple response.

"But how? He was presumed dead shortly after you defeated Grindelwald. Does this mean that she's his heiress?" Arthur asked, genuinely confused.

"While I do not know that he has named her his heir, but I can assure you that he is not dead. He went searching for a mythical being that has had many names throughout history. The most common would be Kronos, the being of time."

"Why would he seek out the master of time?" Tonks asked…

Back with Dani, a certain Time specter appeared to her. While she wasn't startled by him, she did what any normal, scared, and confused fifteen year old would do. She ran up to him, hugged him and started to cry. Clockwork comforted his young ward.

"Dani," Clockwork said in his adult form, "calm down. I have seen this play out many different ways. Its very, very unlikely that any harm will come from this. In a moment I am about to freeze time in their meeting room and speak with Albus. I will return once I am finished. But before I go, I want to ask you something."

Dani stopped crying, and looked at her guardian, "W-what?"

"Why do you think I asked you to do this?"

"To stop the Dark Lord and to save innocent lives?"

"Yes but that's only half of it. I've seen how miserable and scared you've become since Danny's… untimely death. I wanted for you to make friends, to make a life. This seemed to be the safest way for you to do so. I did this for you. Also, when you return, under your pillow will be a gift from me to you. I would advise not opening it in front of your roommates."

"Why?" Dani asked.

"You'll know when you open it. Also, don't be afraid of love, as it comes in many forms…"

With that, Clockwork left Dani's lair and teleported to the meeting room where he immediately froze time before anyone else could ask Albus a question about his own disappearance and motives. He unfroze Dumbledore.

"Charles! It's great to see you again but I must ask how you got past the wards?" the Headmaster questioned.

"I will explain all in due time. But first we must discuss my ward."

"Yes, there is a slight problem, Charles. She's gone missing."

"I know." Deadpanned the Master of Time.

"How-" was all Dumbledore could say before Clockwork interrupted.

"In due time, I will explain. But first I must show you how Dani became to be how she is."

With that, Clockwork opened another portal, and gestured for Albus to step in. Unsure of his friend's motives, he hesitantly stepped into the portal. On the other side was a maze of clocks, clockwork structures, and clocks with moving images in the face.

"Charles, what is this place?" Albus asked, in pure awe of Clockwork's lair.

"Albus, welcome to my lair. You're the only human who's alive who has seen it."

"Human? Has Dani not seen it?"

"She used to live with me."

"Would you care to explain?" the headmaster asked.

"To begin, I must admit that I lied to you all those years ago. I was not truly hunting out Kronos. Albus, my true name is Clockwork, Master of Time. You see, when I met you, I came into this timestream to help you defeat Grindelwald, as it would right the flow of time. Now back to the issue at hand. I am going to show you the event which made Dani the way she is."

Accepting his time to sit and watch, Albus followed Clockwork to one of his time screens. Clockwork stepped into it, and motioned for Dumbledore to follow. The sight in front of them was that of a young man, Harry's age or older strapped to a metal slab, surgical instruments on a metal rolling table next to him. Behind the boy is a strange hexagon shaped hole in the metal. It was at this point Clockwork resumed this moment in time.

"Mom! Dad! It's me! I'm Danny! YOUR SON!" the boy shouted, fear and panic evident in his voice.

"Shut up, ghost scum!" a boisterous voice came from somewhere else in the room.

"Dear would you grab the ecto scalpel? It's time we figure out what this ghost did to our baby boy!" a woman's voice from elsewhere in the room stated.

Stepping into view was a man that was nearly as tall and bulky as Hagrid. What was odd, even to the eccentric wizard was the way he dressed. He had on a surgical mask, safety goggles, and a large orange and black body suit. In his gloved hand was a surgical scalpel, but the blade was glowing a neon green. He stepped over to the boy, who kept trying to explain to them something, but it fell on deaf ears. Then a woman stepped in. She was dressed as oddly as the man, except she was wearing a teal body suit with a hood, goggles, and a surgical mask as well.

She took the scalpel from the man and stepped up to the table. Placing the tip of the scalpel on the boys exposed chest, dead center. She paused and looked at the boy in the eyes and said, "This is for our son, you monster! I hope you feel every single cut!"

The woman was true to her word. She cut the boy open like he was a frog in a science lab. They ignored the pained screams. They began rooting around in his now exposed chest cavity. Dumbledore visibly paled and tried to draw his want.

"Try as much as you would like Albus, but this is set in stone. We are merely just watching this, you can touch them but they will not feel or hear you." Clockwork warned.

The happiness that radiated from Dumbledore normally was absent, as was the twinkle in his eye as he witnessed the vivisection of the young boy. Before long the large man began helping the woman rooting around in the boys chest cavity.

"Mads. I've found it." The man remarked. He touched something in the boys chest that caused a reaction that Dumbledore wasn't expecting. Two bright rings formed around the boy. His hair turned snow white, and his skin tanned. His eyes turned from ice blue to neon green. The blood gushing out of his chest changed from red to neon green as well. The man tapped that thing again and more rings came. They turned the boy back.

"Good job, Jack you found the core! Now we need to destroy it and we might be able to save Danny!" the woman said.

She grabbed a thicker blade with that same eerie green glow. It was at that time that she handed it to the larger man. "Say goodbye, ghost scum! I hope you feel this in whatever world you end up in!" the man said, venom dripping from his voice.

He plunged the blade into the ghost's core. The result was a bright flash of light, then a massive shockwave. Dumbledore closed his eyes as he was blinded, and then the explosion temporarily deafened him. When he looked up, smoke and dust was flying, and he was standing in a crater. Clockwork created another portal and stepped through it.

"Charles, what was that? Why did you show it to me?"

"You asked my why Dani was fearful. That is why. The boy on the table was her older cousin. He and her share in certain abilities, and those two operation on the poor boy were his parents. They found out about said abilities and purposefully inflicted massive amounts of pain before not only killing him, but hundreds of others in the explosion that they caused. The death of her cousin is what lead her to me, and through me to you. This happened in a timeline alternate to this one, in what would be the year twenty seventeen. Dani has helped me out greatly, and such has seen things that no human could comprehend. She has helped me interfere with timelines indirectly, either for the good of the timeline or in isolated timelines where I… experiment, for lack of better words. She has seen and done things that many would consider unbelievable. If she told you, you would think it was just her imagination. But it's due to her past, the actions of others that she became what she is: a warrior.

I asked her to go to your timeline to help ensure the defeat of Voldemort, but I also sent her for her own sake. Her world was destroyed when her cousin died. Even her father died in the explosion. She has no one left, and I sent her to make new friends and start a new life. Albus I showed you this so that you may see why she fears others the way she does. She's afraid of those she trusts turning on her.

Now, armed with this information, I would like for you to go back. You may tell the Order that I found what I was seeking and was killed or died in the search. The way I communicate with her is either a small portrait of me that she keeps in her trunk, or that I have become a spirit. Dani will return shortly after. You need not to chide her or punish her, as two witches in the house will do so accordingly."

Albus smiled warmly at the God of Time's remark about the two girls, and nodded in agreement. Clockwork created a portal back to the meeting room. When the two stepped through, the Time Master bid his farewell, stepped back into his lair, and resumed time.

"Albus, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a dementor!" Molly asked, confused by the sudden change in demeanor from their leader.

"As an old friend of mine would say, all in due time. But thanks to some… new information, I believe that we need not worry about our American student. Her mentor has explained to me some things in ways that even I hardly believe. For now, lets adjourn this meeting and speak to Harry. I know that he is worried and confused about his own situation. His upcoming trial and then this mess with Danielle have not made things easier for him. Tonks, Remus, please go speak with Harry, as I know he trusts you. Molly, Arthur, and Sirius please stay behind as I wish to speak with you concerning our newest resident" Albus answered, using Clockwork's vague answer.

Once the other members left, the three remaining members looked to Albus, curiosity written on their faces. Noting this, Dumbledore started to ask questions.

"Have any of you noticed anything about Danielle?"

"She's picking up on her studies faster than I think Hermione even could." Sirius stated.

"Yes, I know her mentor and guardian is very proud of her for that." Albus commented.

"If she gets scared, she disappears for a time, sometimes its hours sometimes its half an hour. It typically happens when someone questions her about her home or, as we've just seen, her abilities." Molly added in.

"Yes, well, due to some magic that I don't even understand, Charles was able to show me things. These things included why she is afraid of that. And what I am about to say doesn't leave this room. About a year and a half ago, her older cousin was murdered. She considered him the only family that she had. He was murdered by his own parents. He had his own abilities and they believed him to be possessed. In their fear they managed to destroy him, but only after a gruesome vivisection. The boy was no older than the twins at the time.

It's that fear of the people that she trusts the most hurting her the most. I have even noticed it in the short amount of time I am around her. She does not trust easily if at all. I fear that her own fear will be her downfall if we cannot help show her that we mean no harm. I think the best course of action is for after her lesson on werewolves, let Remus talk to her." Explained Dumbledore, hoping to get some sort of leniency from the three adult residents of the Manor.

"Albus, how can we help someone like that?" Arthur asked, genuinely unsure of how to proceed.

"With love, my friend. As cheap as it sounds, it is the truth. Since her cousin's early demise, the only person she's had is Charles. While he is a great wizard and great man, his duties often come before his personal business. We just need to support her as every young witch and wizard needs."

Sitting back in their shared room, Hermione was reading a book and Ginny was reading a Quidditch magazine. Suddenly there was a knock on their door. Knowing that it wasn't the twins or Ron, Hermione said for them to come in. Instead, it was the dark haired American, who still looked disheveled and red-eyed from crying.

"Dani!" the girls shouted as they threw their reading material back to their beds. They ran up and gave the girl a massive hug. Before anyone could say anything, Hermione slapped Dani right across her face. Ginny just looked in shock.

"That was for scaring us!" Hermione explained hotly.

"I suppose I deserve it…" Dani responded, sadness still in her voice. Noticing that, Ginny hugged her again.

"Just where on earth do you go and how do you get there? I know we've tried finding you a few times but we can never find head nor tail of ya? We even have had Remus and Sirius look for you and they can't even _sense_ you!" Hermione asked.

"As much as I want to tell you I _can't_. Maybe one day, but not today. I'm sorry that I hurt you two when I do this, but sometimes I just have to get out of here. I can't help it, its my natural instinct. Things have happened in my life to where doing just that has saved my ass more times than I care to admit." Dani answered, on the verge of tears again.

Ginny sensed this, and sat with Dani on her bed, and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh… Dani you're fine. We aren't mad, just worried. You had Hermione over here just shy of a panic attack. You know why Harry's here, you know about You-Know-Who. You know the reason this house is completely hidden from the world. We are in hiding for our protection, and when you disappear like this for hours on end, we have no reason not to suspect something sinister. There's no doubt that the Dark Lord knows that Dumbledore took some American girl through Diagon Alley a month ago. He's quite eye catching and everyone in the wizarding world knows who he is."

"Do you know if Dumbledore is still here?" was Dani's response. Ginny wasn't expecting that to be Dani's reaction.

"Yeah, I think he's still downstairs."

Dani got up, walked down the stairs, to see Mad-Eye and Snape. Dani glared at Mad-Eye and muttered a greeting to the Potions Master. She was about to walk into the kitchen when the door to the meeting room opened. Molly, Arthur, and Sirius walked out, and she could see the Headmaster a little bit behind them.

"Professor Dumbledore, could we talk?" Dani asked, unsure of why she decided to do this.

"Of course, Ms. Work. Anywhere in particular?" Albus responded, happy to see her again.

"Could we meet in the meeting room… I think we both know what this conversation will include." Dani asked, keeping her voice down low.

Dumbledore walked back in and Dani followed suit. The wizard pulled his wand and reactivated the privacy charms. He nodded to the young girl once it was done.

"What did my mentor show you?" Dani asked bluntly.

"He showed me the reasoning for your fears." Dani paled and hugged herself.

"H-he never showed me what actually happened, but I know what happened. Danny's parents found out about him, and they destroyed his core… I can't even imagine the physical pain let alone the emotional trauma…" Dani said.

"Dani, I speak for everyone of the Order and all of my staff at Hogwarts. We will not turn away a student in need. Be it that they aren't fully human. A certain former student and professor of mine is a werewolf and we were and are able to accommodate for him. In fact, his three best friends even learned how to transfigure themselves into animals in order for them to go out with him on full moons.

I understand your fear and why you haven't shared with anyone the fact that you aren't fully human. I won't ask and you don't have to tell me unless it involves your safety and the safety of others. But I want to make it clear, we will not harm you. We are here to help you learn, grow, and live." Dumbledore stated, truly meaning every word he said if the twinkle in his eye was any evidence.

"Professor, remind me one day this school year to tell you some of my tales through time, I think you'll enjoy some of them." Dani said before adding, "and thank you, this helps a lot. I think its time that I went back to my room and had Ginny and Hermione teach me a few more things before this day is over."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled as Dani left the meeting room. He sighed, now knowing the true darkness and fear in his student's heart. Unlike some of the hatred generated from the Purebloods of the wizarding world, this fear and distrust was truly earned. He truthfully wished that he had not seen what Charles had shown him, but alas, it has been done. Albus now has one more memory to add to his Pensieve.

Dani walked back up stairs where she bumped into Ron, who just stared at her dumbly. That kid really does get on her nerves, but she let it slide as she opened the door to her shared bedroom. Instead of just Hermione and Ginny, she found Harry in there as well. What angered the poor halfa was that they were all standing around her bed. Yuki let out a small cry, alerting the three to Dani's presence.

"Just what are you all doing around my bed?" Dani asked, keeping her temper under control.

"Oh Dani, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself.

"You're the kid I've been hearing so much about. Nice to meet you. Now, what exactly are you all doing around my bed?" Dani responded, still trying to retain her temper.

"Well, Dani, Harry came in and started tickling me. So I threw him off of me and onto your bed, where he hit his head on whatever it is under your pillow. And since I've been in here most of the day or the room's been empty, we're worried that what's in the box is Dark." Ginny answered, figuring that the truth was the best course of action.

"Well, once again, thanks for watching out for me but it's not Dark. I'm still not sure what it is, but its from my mentor. Can't guarantee that it's safe for everyone though." Dani said, a little peeved that they were about to go through her stuff. She walked up to the wooden box and grabbed it. She looked at the lock and in the written language of the Ghost Zone it simply said "ice key."

Dani put her finger up to the key hole and formed her ice accordingly. It was a trick that Clockwork had suggested when he had to deliver gifts or secret information during her journeys through time. Really helpful to keep humans out. She turned her ice key and cracked the box open. Seeing at least part of what it was, she turned away from her group of onlookers before opening the box further. Its contents included a small black square with a shiny silver tip with two leather bands on it, as well as a medium sized bottle. The bottle gave off a slight eerie green glow, which cued Dani into it's contents. Clockwork really knew how to make her feel better. Dani shut the box and opened her trunk. She would grab the first item when she didn't have many guests.

"So Harry, tell me about yourself. I've heard bits and pieces from everyone around here, especially Sirius." Dani broke the silence and changed the subject.

"Well… some would say that I have a knack for finding trouble, and I've got a mad man trying to kill me to fulfill some sort of prophecy. Other than that I'm more or less your standard fifth year. I also really like to fly." Harry answered, somewhat used to this question by now.

It was at that simple explanation that led Dani and Harry chatting for what seemed like hours, before Hermione interrupted them to get Dani started on her studies. After Dani's 'student teacher' gave her coursework for the day, Dani kicked everyone out of the room so she could focus. Or at least that was her given excuse. It was more for the fact that she wanted to have the space to create her duplicates without question.

Dani continued to excel in her classes, finishing way sooner than anyone thought. She was able to take her modified finals the day before Harry's trial. While not technically legal, Dani had a duplicate follow her to the meeting room, where she was to take her finals. If Dani got stuck on a question, she had her duplicate make note and find the answer in her textbooks. It was almost too easy since her duplicate could go to the roof of the Black Manor and jot down the questions as her original relayed them. It was with that added advantage that Dani was able to either get a perfect or near perfect score on all of her exams.

Now that she was finished with her studies, she was expected to start helping with the chores. While she didn't really want to, it was only fair as the Weasley's and Dumbledore have shown amazing hospitality. But she wouldn't have to start till the day after Harry's trial. With that coming up, the Manor was rife with energy. Harry was nervous, as was all the kids and Molly. Dumbledore seemed unphased, probably because he was a member of the magical court system.

"Dani, Dumbledore wants us all in the kitchen." Ron said through the closed door of the shared bedroom.

"OK, Ron." Dani deadpanned, not really feeling the an tics of the lovestruck teenager. Seeing as she was the only person in her room, she decided that it was a good day to finally open her gift from Clockwork. Noting the black object with a wrist strap, she put it on and hid it under her croptop's long sleeves. The item was impeccably thin and near undetectable. She also set her bottle of joys on her bed, fully expecting to indulge herself in her little vice after this meeting.

With that, Dani left her bedroom and walked down to the kitchen. She was shocked to see an assortment of people besides the residents of the Manor. Most of them being Professors of the core subjects of Hogwarts. Standing next to Dumbledore was Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and a few others. Dumbledore's excitement was radiating to the others, if the smile on his face and they twinkle in his eye was any give away.

"Thank you all for gathering here! Today I have great news!" Dumbledore started, "As you well know, Miss Work has been catching up on her studies, with great thanks to Miss Granger and Miss Weasley respectively. This morning, Miss Work completed her exams, and unlike the typical year end exams, hers were cumulative of years one through four. While Miss Work already knows her scores, and with her permission I am about to share them!" the proud Headmaster spoke.

As the whispers started up, Dumbledore quickly hushed as he pulled out a small sheet of parchment. He unfurled it and began reading: "In Astronomy, she received an Outstanding with a perfect score, Charms, once again an Outstanding with only one question missed, Defense Against the Dark Arts an Outstanding with only one question missed as well, Herbology with an Outstanding and a perfect score, History of Magic with a perfect score and an Outstanding, Potions with a perfect score and Outstanding, and finally Transfiguration with only two questions missed and an Outstanding as well! Miss Work I believe that you might need to study up this semester on your Transfigurations!" Dumbledore exclaimed, very proud of his student. The room burst into applause.

After waiting a second for Dani to receive the praises she deserves, Dumbledore hushed the small gathering once more, and nodded to Professor McGonagall. From somewhere she produced a raggedy old hat that had somewhat of a face in it's wrinkles. Dani looked confused, but Albus saved the day once more.

"As every student has been since the founding of Hogwarts, Miss Work, you must be sorted into your house. While this is typically done in front of the school on the evening of your first night of your first year, you provide us with a little flexibility on the rules. Instead of having you walk out with the First Years this school year, and as a reward for doing what we almost thought only Hermione could do, the Professors and I have decided to allow you to be sorted now. So if you do not mind, please step forward!" this led to another round of applause from the crowd, and one rather loud comment from Ron, which gathered him a sharp elbow to the ribs from both Ginny and Hermione.

Dani stepped forward and Professor McGonagall set the hat upon her head. What happened next was surprising, to say the least.

"Ah, what do we have here? A transfer student being sorted in the summer? How unusual! But none the less I am the Sorting Hat. I will peer into your mind, but fret not, I am spelled by strong, almost ancient magic to not allow the secrets that I bear." The hat stated, adding the last part as Dani tensed up.

What shocked her more was that she began to here the Hat's voice in her head. "My my, I've never heard of a halfa, but then again you truly aren't from around here. Nevertheless I see that you aren't here to harm anyone, in fact you're technically here to even protect a certain boy! While I see that you truly would fit in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, but seeing how the children of Slytherin act currently, I have decided" the Hat finished talking to her in her own mind, and said rather loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat's declaration set off another round of applauses and cheers, as almost everyone in the room was of the same house. Everyone looked excited except for Ron. As Professor McGonagall took the Hat back from her head, Dani walked back to Hermione and Ginny. The two girls enveloped Dani in a massive hug. Not only for being sorted in their house, but for also being as smart as Hermione if not smarter.

Surprising everyone, including McGonagall, Dumbledore elongated the table and the room with magic then summoned a feast. This excited all, except for Ron, who had a scowl on his face the whole time. Dani tried to shake his scowl from her mind during the celebratory meal, but she was unable. She kept chatting to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Fred and George were discussing prank ideas with Sirius, much to the chagrin of a few Professors. The meal went well, and as everyone was leaving, congratulating Dani on her success. It was one thing that had bothered her the whole time. Ron was angry at her, and he wasn't hiding it. With the last of the guests gone, Ron sulked up to his room while Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were still talking about the upcoming trial and school year.

Dani got up and followed Ron. Once they both were on the second floor, Dani then revealed herself. "What's gotten in you? You've been glaring at me since I was sorted!"

"Well, where do you want me to start? First you come in, have all sorts of power, get special treatment, you have a bloody ice phoenix, you've stolen my friends, and you've turned my sister gay! I have every right to be angry with you!" Ron nearly shouted at Dani, venom dripping from his voice as he mentioned his own sister, and he drew his wand.

Dani reacted quickly, using a little bit of her superhuman strength to help her run faster than what should be possible of the five foot tall girl. Ron launched a few spells at Dani, who just dodged them. As she was running she flicked her wrist. Directly below her wrist was the end of the strapped item that Clockwork had given her. Extending about twelve inches in total, a silver blade with a strange green sheen erupted from her left arm. Ron kept firing spells but it was too late. Dani was right on him, the shorter girl used her right hand to hold the young wizard against the wall, her left hand and her blade perilously close to his throat.

"If you not only blame me for your shortcomings again, or threaten to hurt Hermione or Ginny, be it emotionally or physically, you will wish Voldemort found you." Dani threatened darkly. She could hear footsteps running up the stairs, so she threw Ron to the side, fear evident in his face.

Dani retreated into her room, where she began to cry. In her mind, she's just ruined everything, her new friends, their trust, everything. She did the only thing she could think of. She opened her bottle from Clockwork and took a large swig. Dani grimaced slightly at the burn at the back of her throat, but then smiled at the warmness the drink caused in her. With her superhuman biology, human alcohol takes ridiculous amounts to truly have an effect. Dani could here commotion in the halls, then she heard a knock on her door. "Dani, its me and Gin, we're coming in." was Hermione's calm tone.

Dani took another large swig, already feeling the numbing effects of the extremely potent liquor. Hermione noticed this, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Ginny shut the door behind them. Both girls came and sat on Dani's bed, and Yuki took this moment to go for a fly.

"What exactly happened? We're not mad. We already know that Ron started it. It's not hard to figure that one out." Hermione asked, her calmness was much needed in this situation.

"If you didn't n-notice, he was glaring at me the whole time during the meal. He st-started right after I was sorted. So when he walked up here, I followed behind and asked him why he was mad. He blamed me for a few things, and I guess his anger got the best of him and shot a few hexes and jinxes at me. I dodged them and pinned him to the wall. I warned him never to do that again. I think he got the memo." Dani said, her voice and confidence started out nonexistent but then rose as she explained how she handled the situation.

"What exactly did he say?" Ginny asked. Dani looked at her and took another swig of her whiskey bottle. This caused both girls to look at her.

"You know you're underage! Where did you get that?!" Hermione asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"First off, Gin he said something about you and it made me really angry, and second off, Hermione… I know I haven't told you all much, but if I did, I doubt you'd believe me. In my journeys, I've found very few ways to take the edge off, and this is the only way that's sorta worked… that was until my mentor stepped in. This is from him, and that's how I got it." Dani explained, a slur already starting to set in.

"What did Ron say about me?" Ginny asked, not caring about their friend's whiskey.

"I told ya, I won't tell." Dani shut down that conversation quick.

"Dani, do you mind telling me why your mentor sent an underage witch a bottle of whiskey with a slight glow?" Hermione asked, as kindly as she could.

"Only if you both do something first." Dani responded, catching the other girls off guard.

"What?" Ginny asked, unsure of where this was going.

"First, spell the door so that we can't be spied on or the twins apparate in. I don't want them to know that I have this stuff. Second conjour two tablespoons." Requested the young halfa.

"I get the first part but why the spoons?" Hermione asked as she charmed the room.

"All in due time…" Dani answered cryptically before giggling a little bit. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the already intoxicated girl.

Ginny handed Dani the two spoons. Taking one of them and uncorking her bottle, Dani poured a spoonful out and asked, "Who's first?" Hermione's jaw dropped, but Ginny just smiled.

"Why so little? It's not like I've never had any before…" Ginny started, but saw the look Hermione was giving her.

"Bill let me have a little firewhiskey last Christmas." Ginny explained.

"Because, my anatomy doesn't allow for normal alcohol to do much for me unless its in ridiculously large amounts, so thanks to my mentor this stuff is stronger than anything in the world." Dani explained to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, not really believing the American, but took the spoonful anyways. As soon as it hit the back of her throat, Ginny began having a coughing fit. Once she stopped however, it was impossible not to notice the flush on her face.

"Hermione, take it and I'll tell yous some stories." Dani slurred out.

Hermione thought about it for a second, and said "No, I'll pass this time just in case someone needs one of us, it'd be best if I didn't."

"Suit yourself." Dani shrugged her shoulders and quickly drank the small amount.

"Dani, how much alcohol was in that?" Hermione asked, keeping an eye on the two younger girls.

"Clockwork told me one day that it was something near on a human scale of four-hundred proof or something…" Dani trailed off, not really caring about that detail.

"Who's Clo-clockwork?" Ginny asked, tumbling over the word.

"My mentor."

"Dani, who is he?" Hermione said, noting that now might be the best time to get information out of the reserved girl.

"The Master of Time. Duh. His name isn't a dead give away or anything. He's the reason I'm even here."

To say this piqued Hermione's interests would be an understatement. "How did he become your mentor?"

"Herminnonny, don't get all researchy now… its time for good times!" Ginny slurred out. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's failed attempt at her name.

"No, Gin… She's fine…" Dani responded. She then got up and locked up her bottle. Hermione looked at her curiously.

"The bad thing about my biology is that it takes a lot of constant alcohol like that for me to even feel it for a while. With what little I drank, I'm back down to a buzz." Dani answered the unasked question.

"Then how long will this last for Ginny?"

"She'll probably fall asleep here in the next few minutes. That stuff is seriously strong, why do you think I only offered you two a tablespoonful? I like you two too much to kill ya" Dani answered, a smirk on her face at the last one.

"Ok, but back to the conversation. How did Clockwork, or Charles Work whatever you want to call him, become your mentor?"

"It was about five years ago now… I think. Time got a little weird after he found me. You see, I had an older cousin who had a very similar… gift… as myself. His parents found out what he was and vivisected him. Clockwork won't even let me see what happened, but based on his vague descriptions…" Dani visibly shuttered at the thought. "Anyways, his own parents ended up torturing and killing him. I didn't find out till a while later. His death is the reason I have such bad trust issues… gods I can't even believe I'm telling you this-"

"You can stop if you want…" Hermione said weakly, not really sure herself if she wants for the other girl to stop.

"No, I need to officially get this off of my chest…" Dani said as she looked at the literal source of the weight on her chest. Ginny had fallen asleep and was resting her head on Dani's chest. Hermione didn't miss the blush that arose on Dani's face.

"Anyways, due to my… abilities, Clockwork took me in. I guess he'd seen enough different timelines where my loneliness either ended with me destroying the world or killing myself someway or another… Anyways, a while after he unofficially adopted me, he asked if I would start helping him with side projects. The thing is that when you're the being in charge of time, you can create different timelines starting at different times. I've been to Renaissance Italy, Ancient Greece, the American Revolution, Nazi Germany, all of the World Wars. The ones where I learned the most were easily Renaissance Italy and the American Revolution.

In Italy I was dropped in the city of Florence, and a family was being executed. The oldest son wasn't caught with the family and he was there when they were executed. He tried to attack the executor, but I helped him escape that mess he made. His name was Ezio. After that Ezio and I learned a few secrets of the world. Most of which I am not at liberty to share, but it did teach me necessary life skills. I also learned that to gain power and protect the innocent, a lot of powerful men… and women… must die. I studied assassination techniques and became really good at it, especially when you remember that I am far from human." Dani explained, leaving out multiple major details, but Hermione soaked them up.

"So you've seen ancient lands in their prime? I can't even fathom going back to a hundred years ago, let alone the Renaissance. How was the magic there? What was it like?" Hermione was about to shoot rapid questions at the halfa, but Dani stopped her.

"Actually, remember when I said I was muggleborn? Well that's only half true because the timeline I'm from, magic doesn't exist. Oh and also I was actually born in two thousand and seven." Dani explained.

"Wait… how were you born in two thousand n' seven? That's twelve years from now!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Did you miss the part about my mentor being the Master of Time? Or the short story I just shared about Renaissance Italy?" Dani quipped sarcastically.

"I still don't believe it." Hermione said

"Do you want proof?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Hermione deadpanned.

Dani looked at her, and moved her left arm to where it was free. She tried to roll up her sleeve, but a sleeping Ginny was partially on her right arm. "A little help?" Dani asked, honestly not trying to wake the sleeping beauty on her arm. Hermione leaned over and pushed her sleeve up. What she wasn't expecting was for it to get caught on something under her sleeve.

"This," Dani said as she flexed her hand, causing the blade to pop out of it's sheath, "is my hidden blade. It was built for me by Leonardo da Vinci himself. The carvings on it are of the symbol of my Order and the rest is just the ornate carvings of the greatest artist ever to have lived. Did you know that the original Mona Lisa was completely different? It was modified by one of the Popes."

"How does that thing work and why do you have it?" Hermione asked, concerned about what seemed like a dagger on a spring.

"It's based off of muscle movements, the miniscule movements release or press buttons, plus my abilities make it a bit easier than that. I have it because it's what Clockwork sent to me with my bottle. I've felt naked without it… especially after the wars…" Dani said, the last part causing flashbacks that any battle scarred veteran would even fear.

Dani subconsciously retracted her blade and began to shake. Hermione slid a little closer to Dani, trying to snap her out of her mind. Holding her hand, the older witch noticed how scarred the time traveler's arm was. The scars were all the proof that Hermione needed. The face that some of them were deep frightened the older witch.

"Dani, sweetie, snap out of it. You're ok. You're here with me and Ginny. You're safe." Hermione softly said. She repeated herself a few times before Dani stopped shaking. The only person she's seen this messed up from combat was Moody, and he's relatively sane!

Dani appeared to have come back to the real world, and she looked worse for wear. Her skin was stark white and she was very flushed. The worst part was the fearful and depressed look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for making you remember something you clearly have tried to forget." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something that doesn't leave this room… even more than the other stuff…" Dani said weakly.

Hermione's look was enough for Dani to continue. "I'm immortal."

The bushy-haired witch's mind went into overdrive, trying to figure it out. "How?"

"Because of my biology. It's the reason I look like I do. I won't really grow much more. Just stronger. After my fourth deathday, my body determined that it was at it's peak physical prowess. I won't age and I won't grow old. It's the curse of my kind and the curse of immortality. My cousin had it as did the one other of our kind. Both were killed and saved from the curse. In that way, they're lucky."

"Dani, would you please tell me what you are? You've made it clear that you aren't entirely human. Look at Lupin, we love him just the same was we did before we found out he is a werewolf.."

"Half-ghost."

"Excuse me?"

"I am half ghost."

"How in the bloody hell is that even possible?" Hermione responded, her voice almost a whisper.

"Do you want the truth or a half lie?" Dani said, reaching out on a limb, but also very afraid of what will come next.

"The truth please. I won't treat you differently. I swear on my magic."

"F-fine. My cousin really wasn't my cousin. He technically was my father. You see, he had this arch enemy who tried to create a clone of him. That fruit loop used hair from his hair brush, which his female best friend also used. That's how I became a girl. Danny and I decided after learning this that I would be his younger 'cousin'. My 'mom' died in the explosion that killed Danny and his enemy…" Dani said softly.

"How." Hermione responded, not sure of what Dani just said.

"The way a half ghost is created, not born. I was the only one 'born' a halfa. The way the only other two in existence were made was from laboratory accidents involving high amounts of electricity and high amounts of ectoplasm. The ectoplasm bonded to their DNA, creating a halfa." Dani explained, calming down slightly.

"You say you have powers, and I'm assuming you mean more than just magic and your ice. What else can you do?"

"You want to really know how I've gotten out every time I hide?"

"YES!"

"I just use my powers. I turn intangible, and fly out of the house."

"I don't believe you."

Dani glanced at the still sleeping Ginny, and made sure that when she turned intangible that the younger girl would fall harmlessly on a pillow. Dani turned intangible, and to the naked eye she turned transparent. Ginny fell to the bed, as if Dani wasn't there at all. The halfa stood up, turning tangible as she did. Hermione looked at her confused and astonished. Dani focused on her own core, summoning the power that only death can bring. Two ice white rings formed around her midriff. As the rings separated and passed over her body, her body changed. Gone was her pale skin, ice blue eyes, and black hair. Instead, there was snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and tanned skin. Her outfit changed too, changing from her croptop and skinny jeans to a small top and black skin tight pants. She even began to have a slight glow to her.

"Dani, that's fantastic! I can't even believe that its true! Beside the logic not adding up, I know that stranger things can happen!" Hermione said excitedly as she got up to hug the now slightly floating specter.

Dani blushed greatly and muttered out a thanks. She shifted back to her human form which still caused Hermione to jump. Dani just chuckled, and sat back down next to Ginny.

"I think it's time for bed." Dani said, the exhaustion of the day finally setting in. Hermione bid her good night and crawled into her own bed. The halfa laid down and put her arm around Ginny. The next morning, Dani woke up feeling better than she has in a long time. For once she wasn't tormented by memories in her sleep. Perhaps it was because Ginny was next to her, or because she finally told someone her secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani finally sat up, after thinking on the night before. As things never truly change, Hermione was already awake and reading a book. "Good morning Dani." Hermione said as she noticed the shuffle of blankets from the other bed.

"Good morning, 'Mione. When Ginny wakes up, I think I need to tell her about… me." Dani said, using Hermione's reaction to judge if she should or shouldn't tell the redheaded witch.

"I think it's fair, love. She deserves to know. She was just as worried yesterday when you left as I was, and I'll admit I was on the verge of panicking." Hermione said.

Before Dani could start trying to wake Ginny up, someone knocked on the door and said "Girls, it's time to get up, Harry's trial is about to start!"

"I almost forgot about it!" Hermione said, guilt evident on her face.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, we had our own issues to settle last night and it was for the better." Dani reassured her before turning to the still sleeping redhead next to her and lightly shaking her, "Ginny, darling, it's time to wake up. Harry's trial is today."

Ginny sat up and groaned. "What happened to my head? It feels like I got trampled by a hippogriff!"

"You had a little of my whiskey and I guess you now have a hangover from it." Dani smirked as she got out of bed.

Hermione started to get ready for the day, and Dani decided she needed to as well. She got out of bed and went to her trunk where she picked out a blue long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. Dani started pulling off her clothes, her back to the other girls. Hermione looked up and gawked. This was indeed a good day for Dani, as she never changes her clothes in front of the other girls in fear of them questioning her about her ungodly amount of scars. Dani threw her clothes on and turned around to see a still stunned Hermione.

Dani turned around and saw that not only was Hermione staring at her with her jaw dropped, but she also had stopped in the middle of getting dressed. Dani turned beet red as all sense came back to the brilliant young witch. The older girl finished getting dressed right before Ginny turned around herself.

The silence permeating the room was stifling. Hermione was still shocked, and still blushing.

"What? What did I miss?" Ginny asked, confused. She looked at Dani and then back to Hermione before the dots could connect through the grogginess of the morning and the hangover she was suffering from.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now… we've gotta go downstairs anyways…" Hermione tried to change the subject.

Ginny just looked at her best friend quizzically, having a good feeling as to what she's on about. Hermione pulled out her wand and removed the wards on the door. Ginny and Hermione walked out with Dani behind them. The halfa almost forgot to put out some ice for Yuki, so she ran back and created some for the ice phoenix. Dani soon ran down the stairs to catch up to the others.

Once in the kitchen, she noticed that the three Weasley boys were arguing about something. Probably Quidditch. As she got a little closer, her superhuman hearing allowed her to catch bits and pieces of the conversation. The twins were scolding Ron about attacking her. Deciding to play along, she walked into the kitchen, earning a greeting from Mrs. Weasley. Dani walked next George, or Fred. The halfa still can't tell them apart. She leaned in, scaring the living hell out of Ron.

"I heard the verbal lashings you gave your dear brother here. Thank you both, but I can handle myself. I might not have always had magic, but I have always been able to defend myself." She said, still scaring Ron.

What she did next shocked the small audience watching this take place. Dani leaned in and kissed each twin on the cheek, causing their faces to turn as read as their hair. Dani stepped back and smirked at her work, genuinely confusing the living hell out of the Weasley boys. What Dani didn't notice was the slight anger on Hermione's face. Ginny looked a little peeved as well, but she didn't understand why.

"Any word on Harry's trial?" Dani asked, obviously feigning innocence.

"No, dear. Arthur dropped him off at seven when he got to work this morning, then the Wizengamot changed the trial time to eight at seven forty-five. We won't know until after lunch. Dani, you look much better today. Did you use that muggle face paint stuff?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I didn't put make-up on. I just had a really good night's sleep that's all." Dani responded. It was the truth.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly, except for Hermione not really speaking to Dani unless she had to. After a room was finally finished, Dani asked Sirius to help her with dueling practice. Of course Sirius agreed. Dani and Sirius were about to go up to outback when the front door opened. All the others ran to the door to see if it was Harry. Instead it was Remus.

Remus walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius and Dani about to go outside. "Where are you two going?"

"Dani here asked me to help her with dueling practice and I agreed. It's been a while since I've been able to do much more than clean and blast a few pixies and boggarts." Sirius responded.

"Alright, I'll spectate in order to place the needed wards." Lupin shrugged and smiled.

The three walked outside for Remus to set the wards. Meanwhile Hermione was confronting the twins.

"What the bloody hell happened at breakfast this morning?!" she asked hotly.

"Calm down! We don't know! We both figured she had the hots for you!" Fred frantically defended.

"Ugh! Boys! They're useless!" Hermione shouted as she stormed off to her bedroom.

Hermione flung the door open, startling Ginny, who was reading a Quidditch magazine and absentmindedly petting Yuki.

"Merlin! Mione you scared me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Stupid boys! Stupid emotions! AAHHH!" Hermione spouted.

"Mione, you really do have it bad for her, don't ya!" Ginny said, a smile on her face.

"N-no! I just can't believe she kissed the twins!"

"It was on the cheek. It was innocent."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is, love?"

"Ugh! I don't know!" Hermione was growing more and more frustrated the more Ginny questioned her.

"What happened last night to cause her to change like this? First off what in bloody hell was that she gave me, second, what did she tell you that made her this way this morning? She seemed happier than she's ever been! She even bloody changed in front of us! That was the first time ever! What spurred this?" Ginny asked, trying to figure out what this all stemmed from.

"She told me what she was, shared a few of her stories from her travels before she came here. She also told me her biggest fear, why she flees or fights when she does. I've never met someone so broken… well the closest would be Harry after Cedric died. Have you ever noticed the way she moves? She moves like a trained warrior, ready to strike at any moment. Its beautiful and sad, really." Hermione answered, trailing off at the end.

"Hermione, please admit it. You've fallen for our brash American." Ginny begged.

The older witch just stared at her before she became lost in thought. Ginny noticed that look on her friend's face. It was Hermione's thinking face. Ginny just smiled, her friend was finally doing some much needed soul searching. She went back to reading her magazine for a few minutes. After what seemed like an hour, Yuki spread her wings and flew towards the window and pecked at it.

"You're right, Gin. I've fallen for her. Ever since she's come into the Manor, I haven't had much a moment without her on my mind. I mean let's look at the facts. She's incredibly smart. I don't think that even I could have learned four years' curriculum in the time she did. She's beautiful, scars and all."

"Did she ever tell you how she got those scars? It was the first thing I noticed when I saw her change this morning! And what is that thing on her arm?"

"Yeah, she did. I honestly am afraid that those scars are only surface wounds. I think she's even worse in her head. And that thing on her arm, oh Merlin what did she call it… her hidden blade. Apparently she used to be some sort of assassin from what I can gather. From what little she's told me and that I truly understand, I'm surprised she's as sane as she is. She's been through things that make the First War and Grindelwald combined look easy." Hermione raved.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Ginny asked, worry evident on her face.

"What, love?"

"Last night, even though I was out cold, I felt safe. I felt like nothing could hurt us. I had the best sleep I've ever had, and I know it wasn't just because of the alcohol. I don't know what to make of it."

"Well, I've noticed she has that air of protection around us, not just me and you, but the other members of the Order. But I've also noticed how protective of us she is. It's cute, really."

"Yeah it is…" Ginny said softly, thinking Hermione wouldn't hear her.

Back outside, the duel was about to commence.

"At the sound of my wand, begin!" Remus shouted as he raised his wand to the sky.

Dani and Sirius drew their wands as soon as Remus set off the starting blast.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shot at Dani.

"Protego!" Dani defended perfectly.

Dani began inching closer, blocking spells as Sirius shot them. The fugitive raised an eyebrow at this, but kept on his volley. Dani continued her encroaching defense, causing Sirius to jump back. Dani charged a light ice blast in her left hand, and sent an Expelliarmus at Sirius. Thinking on his toes, he leapt backwards to dodge the offensive spell. He didn't notice Dani's ice in her left hand. A split second later, his left leg was frozen to the ground. Casting a quick Incindio at the ice, he tried to escape. Surprising both combatants, the ice didn't react to the magical fire blast.

Dani quickly used her opening, sending another Expelliarmus at the confuddled wizard as she rushed him. It was at that moment Sirius knew that he severely underestimated Dani, especially if the near feral look in her eye was anything to go by. He watched helplessly as his wand was sent flying the opposite direction by the young witch's spell. Before Remus could call the match, Dani was leaping towards Sirius, flicked her left wrist as she leapt. With her blade exposed, Dani was going for the killing blow. Remus tried to react quick enough to save his last best friend, but was too late.

Dani aimed to kill, and it seemed that she was about to. Surprising the now scared Sirius, the ice on his leg disappeared, and he fell backwards with Dani's knee in his chest, forcing him towards the ground faster. Using her right hand to keep the wizard down, she held her blade's point mere inches from his throat. She smirked, and then let out a laugh, which scared Sirius even more. In his mind, he was beaten by the muggleborn version of his insane cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Expect the unexpected, even non-magical ways of attack. It's how you stay alive in war. As the old saying goes, all is fair in love and war." Dani said, wisdom and experience almost dripping from her statement. She retracted her blade and helped the wizard up.

"Bloody hell! What is that thing?" Sirius shouted.

"It's my trump card. With a trained hand it can be the most useful of tools." Dani said, the smile creeping on her face was creepy enough to send a dementor the other direction. "I was taught by the best."

"What in Merlin's name was that?" a certain werewolf exclaimed as he jogged up.

"That was a true duel." Sirius said, a smile creeping on his face. Lupin facepalmed.

Dani bowed to her opponent, "Thank you, it was fun. I haven't had a work out like that in a couple months!"

Both adults raised an eyebrow at this girl. A couple months ago, she didn't know about magic, yet she claims to have done something similar to dueling! Remus shot a look at Sirius as Dani thanked them again and walked back into the Manor.

"We're going to have to tell Albus, aren't we?" Sirius asked as Remus helped the man off the ground.

"Most definitely."

Back in the Manor, Dani noticed the small crowd around the window. She smiled as everyone looked at her, astonished that the small girl was able to beat Sirius so easily… except for Ron, who looked downright terrified.

"What? I lived on the streets for a good part of my life. It was fight or die. Obviously I chose to live." Dani said as she marched up the stairs, a little pissed that she was being stared at like an oddity again.

As she reached the shared bedroom, she saw that Hermione and Ginny were still sitting by the window, looking out, stunned. Ginny's Quidditch magazine was still in the floor. To say Dani was nervous would be an understatement. She knew how Hermione would scold her for being too violent or something but Ginny was still a mystery. She wasn't awake when Hermione and Dani had their not so little conversation, something Dani felt guilty about.

"Mione? Ginny? Are you all ok?" Dani said, breaking the awkward silence that had permeated through the room.

"What." Ginny turned and said, a little too forcefully, "was that?!" a slight scowl etching it's way across her face.

"Ginny, calm down. We were going to tell you this afternoon but we've all been busy up until now." Hermione tried to calm down the redhead.

"Ginny, sit down, I'll explain everything." Dani said quietly, sitting on her bed.

"You better start explaining yourself before I start hexing you into oblivion." Ginny warned.

"Which do you want first, what I am, why I am the way I am, or the thingy that I wear under my sleeves?" Dani asked

"Just start talking." Responded the furious redhead as she reached for her wand.

"Fine, the short of it, I was born in two thousand and seven. I'm half ghost. My mentor can control all of time and as such I've been through way more than anyone should have in the short time I've been alive. I've seen more wars, more death, and brought more death than anyone our age should ever. I was a part of a secret society at one point in the Renaissance. Specifically the mid fifteen hundreds. That's where the blade on my arm came from. It's very advanced muggle technology that doesn't use electricity to work. I asked Sirius to duel, and he agreed. I wasn't using lethal force but I wasn't holding back either and he wasn't either. I just used my abilities to my advantage. Ginny if you haven't noticed we're at war. We need every advantage we can get. If anything, Sirius will be sore from stretching muscles in ways that they shouldn't be. Hermione, did I miss any of the major points?"

Hermione shook her head and responded, "Do the thing."

Dani nodded in response and summoned the power of her ghostly core. The two familiar white rings formed around her waist and shifted her from Dani Work into Dani Phantom. Yuki flew onto her master's shoulder and Dani gave her some generated ice as she floated up a few inches. Ginny was awestruck. Any sign of her anger was gone. To say Dani was relieved would be an understatement. Dani shifted back to her human form, sat on the bed and began to cry.

"Dani, love, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend… her crush?

"I'm not sad or anything, I'm just relieved. Ginny didn't tell me to leave yet or slap me!"

As if to just spite her, Ginny stood up and slapped the halfa.

"What the hell was that for!" Dani exclaimed, just a little bit angry.

"That was for lying to me and then telling Hermione and not me!"

"I didn't think you'd pass out in less than twenty minutes!"

"I've never drank more than a sip or two in my life!"

"How was I supposed to know that!"

"Because unlike you, I age at a normal pace!"

"What you're saying is that I'm not normal?!"

"Yes! Nothing is normal about you!"

Dani shifted back into her ghost form without even thinking, causing Yuki to flutter over to her perch. Hermione was about to say something before Dani became intangible and invisible. Hermione pulled out her wand to try and detect the half living specter, but Dani was gone before she could even react. Having floated through the Manor, Dani created a portal to her lair. The one safe place left in the world, no matter the time or dimension Dani is in.

Back with the two witches, Hermione started giving Ginny a verbal lashing.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Hermione just shy of shouted at Ginny,

"Because I was SCARED!"

"We never feared Lupin because of what he was!" 

"We had known Lupin for almost a year before he came out as werewolf!"

"He also wasn't a girl you were crushing on!" 

"The same could be said for you!"

"Pfft! I Doubt it"

"Hermione, I've seen the way you've look at her! I doubt that you can even control yourself!" Ginny fired back.

The older witch sighed, "Bloody hell! She was just now starting to open up to us and now you've scared her off! I hope you're happy with yourself!"

She grabbed her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_, and walked out of the room. As Hermione rounded the corner past the stairs, she saw Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Remus sitting at the table having tea. "What was all the yelling about?" Molly asked.

"Dani had told me some of her past last night after Ginny fell asleep. She told Ginny just a second ago, and somethings were said causing Dani to disappear like she does. If you need me, I'm going to read outside under the big tree." Hermione responded.

Once the bushy haired girl was gone, Sirius turned to Molly, "Do you want me to go talk to Ginny?"

"No, I think she just needs to sit and think for a minute. If she hasn't come down to apologize to Hermione and Dani in an hour or so, then you can." Replied Molly.

Dani was sitting in her lair, with her knees up to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy, her tear having just stopped. "I knew it. I'm a freak." She said solemnly to herself, her mind going into overdrive thinking that she had ruined her friendship with the cute redhead. She reached for the tv remote that was sitting on her nightstand. Opening up her nightstand, Dani grabbed her small bottle and downed the whole thing. She then turned the tv on and started watching Netflix. With the alcohol acting quickly, Dani cried herself to sleep.

Back at the Manor, Dumbledore and Harry have just arrived from Harry's trial. He could barely keep the smile off his face as he stepped into the mansion. Expecting a welcoming party, Harry braced himself as he opened the door. Instead he heard and saw nothing, and that's what scared him most. With the twins around, things are never quiet naturally. Dumbledore looked equally confused.

"Professor, where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, my boy."

The duo walked into the kitchen where Remus, Sirius and Molly were sitting at the table, all looking out the window where Hermione was still reading her book. Sirius looked up, "Hey Harry, you're back!"

"Yeah, what are you all doing?" he asked

"The girls had an argument and Hermione's been sitting out here reading for about two hours now. I haven't seen or heard from Dani and Ginny's still in their room." Molly responded.

"Did Miss Work disappear as she's so fond of doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I assume. You might want to ask Hermione, she'd know for sure." Sirius chimed in.

Dumbledore went to do just that, as Harry began to tell the adults the results of his trial. Even though the girl had read this book countless times, she was still lost in its pages, unaware of the Headmaster's arrival.

"Miss Granger, would you care to tell me what happened between you three this afternoon?" Dumbledore asked, concerned more for Dani than anything.

Hermione looked up from her book and closed it. "Of course, Professor. Last night, Dani let me in on her secrets. Ginny fell asleep well before then, so she didn't get to hear them. Dani was trying to tell her this afternoon, but we were busy cleaning. She and Sirius had a duel with Remus officiating. She used her ice abilities and her muggle tech to defeat Sirius, as well as some very good shielding spells. Ginny and I watched from our windows, and when Dani walked up stairs after helping Sirius up, Ginny yelled at her. Dani explained herself, and after it all somewhat sunk in for Ginny, she slapped Dani across the face.

Professor, it was like all will to live and happiness inside of her shattered when Ginny did that. I've never seen someone so broken like that. Dani pulled her disappearing act after that and I haven't seen her or Ginny since. I'm worried about her, I really am, and I have no way of getting to her." Hermione explained, almost in tears herself.

"Well, I might. Is Yuki still up stairs?" Dumbledore responded, an idea popping up in his head.

"Yes sir."

"Bring her down to the kitchen, and I will explain all."

Hermione nodded and stood up. Dumbledore walked into the kitchen and conjured some parchment, quill and ink, and a piece of ribbon. Hermione asked Yuki to follow her, but she did notice Ginny. The redhead's eyes matched her hair, and she was staring out the window.

"I messed up, Mione. I messed up bad." Ginny said, her voice weak from crying.

"Yeah you did. We still haven't heard from her since. Dumbledore has an idea on how to get in touch with her." Hermione told her as she left the room, the ice phoenix following close behind her. Once back in the kitchen, Yuki flew over to Dumbledore and landed on the table next to him. He tied the letter to the phoenix's foot, and asked her to deliver it to Dani.

Hermione looked confused, and Dumbledore came to the rescue with the knowledge the girl so greatly craves. "Phoenixes and their partners share a special bond. For example, I can call for Fawkes." Dumbledore said, and in a small burst of flames, his loyal phoenix appeared. "And he will appear. They aren't effected by wards, as their magic is the most purest form. It's why their feathers are used in wands." Dumbledore explained as he began writing a second letter.

"Who's the second letter for?" Hermione asked, already assuming it's for Dani's mentor.

"It's a letter for her mentor, that he may help us locate her. Or even talk to her for us." Dumbledore responded.

He wrote the letter and told Fawkes to deliver the letter to Charles Work. As if the phoenixes were waiting for one another, Yuki disappeared in a burst of snow and an Aurora Borealis like mist, and Fawkes disappeared in a plume of fire. Due to some magic that not even the eldest of wizards could understand, both phoenixes were able to reach their destinations. Yuki appeared in much the same way she disappeared, she reappeared in a flash of arctic light and snow. She noticed her half-human was lying on her bed, asleep. Yuki fluttered over and started lightly pecking at her leg. Dani groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the bird.

"Whatta ya want?" Dani asked groggily.

It was then she began to wake up, and realized she was in her own lair. She shot up immediately, and saw Yuki standing on her bed, her leg extended so that Dani could grab the letter. She opened it up and then gave the phoenix some ice to eat. Dani read the letter once, then again to make sure that she wasn't making things up. As the words sank into the slightly still intoxicated girl, guilt began setting in. Her mind began racing, creating scenarios where both Ginny and Hermione told her to leave, to one where Dumbledore outed her halfa status. Acting before thinking, she created a portal back to the Black Manor. Specifically, their shared bedroom. Almost forgetting, she left the portal open a little longer so that Yuki could follow her through it.

Ginny noticed the bright green light, and turned. Before Dani could get her bearings in the room, Ginny ran up to the halfa and engulfed her in a tight hug. The younger girl began to cry, and Dani just hugged her back. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Dani's face lit up in a bright blush tinged with green. The redhead began to sob in Dani's arms, muttering "I'm sorry" in between. Dani just tried to comfort her. They stayed like that for a solid ten minutes before Ginny stopped crying.

"Gin, we gotta go downstairs. I know that Hermione's on the brink of a panic attack." Dani said lowly.

"Oh… ok. Dani I really am sorry, I just didn't know how to react. I reacted wrongly…"

"Ginny, you're fine. I'm fine. You did scare me, but I'm alright." Dani responded

The two separated, and Dani unlocked the door, Ginny following behind. The two walked down the stairs, evidence of their rampant emotions on their faces. They walked into the kitchen where the adults were sitting. Hermione was with them, talking to Dumbledore about classes. Molly was the first to notice them.

"Oh, Dani! You're back! We were so worried!" she said, her motherly instinct coming out as she grabbed the leftovers from dinner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." The halfa responded sheepishly.

"Miss Work, you and Miss Weasley had us in quite a worry. I hope that you two worked it out." Dumbledore calmly stated.

"We did, Professor. We both were in the wrong, more me than anything." Ginny admitted.

Hermione took the opportunity in the break in the conversation to get up and hug both girls.

"You two had me so worried." She said, on the verge of tears. This garnered an apology from both girls.

The two girls ate their dinners and the three went off to bed, leaving the adults to talk once again.

"Those three have an incredible bond, especially for having met just this summer." Sirius commented.

"That they have." Agreed Remus.

"I believe that now is the time that I shed a little light on the situation." Dumbledore stated, causing everyone to be confused.

"I thought that you were just doing something helpful for an old friend?" Arthur asked.

"While that is true, Charles was, or is, a great seer. He predicted one more prophecy besides Harry's before he departed." Dumbledore answered.

"There's another one?" Sirius asked, concerned on what this prophecy could entail.

"_With darkness rising, fate shall interfere. To aid the one born on the seventh month, a coven shall arise. With knowledge, passion, and power over life and death they shall defeat the Dark one. Without the coven, the child shall fail and darkness shall encompass the world._" Dumbledore stated, having memorized that prophecy.

"Why haven't we heard of it before?" Molly asked, her mind already picking apart the newly revealed prophecy.

"Because Charles instructed me to not make it public. If it was, then I believe he knew that getting young Danielle enrolled in Hogwarts this year nigh of impossible. I fear that the minister would have directly interfered."

"Do you really believe that it involves the three girls?" Sirius asked, his mind still confused.

"After talking to Charles and Hermione, yes I do. The only Seer I trust more than Charles is Sybil. As Dani has already proved, she has her own issues that we must help her through, and I believe that Charles knew this as well. As he would always say, 'all in due time.'"

With that, Dumbledore bid farewell, and left the manor, and everyone else went to sleep for the night. Nothing truly notable happened at the Black Manor until the book lists came out, along with the new appointee of the Defense teacher. Following the trip to Diagon Alley, nothing else had happened, sans for a run in with Malfoy for Dani.

Now is finally the day that the kids are all departing for Hogwarts. Dani and Hermione were packed relatively quickly, Ginny however needed help. As Dani helped her, she realized the poor state of the redhead's clothes. Making a mental note of that, she decided that she would take Ginny shopping for new clothes that fit her a bit better. Dani finished by grabbing Yuki's cage and shrinking the ice phoenix's perch so that it would fit in her trunk. Using her super strength, she picked up all three girls trunks stacked one on the other. She carried them down to the ministry provided cars so that the group could all make it to King's Cross. Once there, the ministry agents and Arthur instructed her to cover Yuki, as the phoenix was a magical creature and would do best if muggles didn't know of her existence.

As the group rode to the station, Dani's mind began racing. Her fears of being discovered clouded her mind. Her body froze, and the two girls noticed instantly.

"Dani, snap out of it!" Hermione said as she snapped her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Dani, calm down!" Ginny chimed in, shaking her friend.

Dani was still unresponsive, which worried the two girls even more. Harry, who's sitting in the front seat, turned around, noticing the commotion in the back seat. Arthur, who's in the driver's seat was watching through the rear view, making mental note of this in case it happens when they are at Hogwarts, and to also let Dumbledore know later. Harry sent a look towards Hermione that seemed to ask what was wrong.

"She's having one of her episodes." Hermione said quickly.

Thinking on her feet, Ginny did something that no one expected. She kissed the halfa on the cheek. Whatever mental fog Dani was in seemed to part instantly. Her cheeks flushed quicker than anyone could blink.

"Wh-what?" Dani muttered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny just started laughing. Dani was royally confused. If it weren't for Arthur and Harry in the car, she would've phased out of the car and flown invisibly above. They four teens just chatted while they arrived at the station.

Once they were out and had their trunks loaded on carts, the Weasley clan lead the way, Hermione briefly explaining to Dani that she'll have to walk through the pillar to get to the platform.

"You forgot that walking through walls is a natural thing for me, right?" Dani asked, a small smile on her face.

It was finally Hermione's time to blush. She had completely forgotten about Dani's natural abilities beyond hers to disappear. Either way, Dani followed the others through the invisible gate to Platform 9¾, forcing herself not to go intangible as she walked through the barrier. For a ghost, not going intangible when a wall is fast upon you is near an act of god to control. Once on the other side, Dani was shocked by the amount of rustle and bustle from the other wizarding families dropping their children off to go to Hogwarts.

With that, a small wave of sadness hit her. Primarily missing Danny, the only family she biologically had, as well as wishing that Clockwork was there to see her off. Hermione and Ginny were standing together as the boys bickered about Quidditch or something else trivial.

"Dani, are you ok?" Ginny asked, noticing the look on the halfa's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just missing my family is all." Dani answered truthfully.

"You know you have family here, with Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Sirius and Remus. We're here for you, no matter what!" Hermione commented, passion and truth flowing through every syllable the young scholar spoke.

The two girls engulfed Dani in a hug, which calmed the halfa more than she expected. "Through thick or thin, we're here for you!" Ginny added.

Before the three could even think about it, the final whistle sounded for the students to board. The magical forces or house elves had already loaded their trunks. Ginny lead the two older girls to their own cabin. They began chatting amiably once again as a small, light knock on the door startled them back to reality. On the other side was Luna and Neville. Harry and Ron were inevitably somewhere else on the train, probably with Dean or some other classmate of theirs.

"Luna! Neville! How was your summer!" Ginny asked, giddy to see her two friends.

"It was good, Ginny! How was yours?" Luna asked in her typical, zoned out tone.

"It was pretty good, Luna. Made a new friend this summer!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Are they a friend, or a _friend_?" Luna asked, the tone implying the question.

In response, everyone in the cabin blushed, including Neville.

"Uhh… I dunno." Ginny responded, blushing like crazy and praying that Dani didn't hear her.

"Well why don't you introduce me to your new friend!" Neville said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much!" Dani said, giving a half-hearted glare towards Hermione and Ginny. "My name is Dani Work!"

"Work? I thought that they died out decades ago." Stated the blond.

"My grandmother always spoke of how great of Seers the Works were, and how it was such a shame that they died off. They aren't really dead, are they?" Neville asked, seemingly knowing more than he should have.

"No they aren't." Dani said quickly, "My grandfather went searching for something and that's why we haven't been present in the Wizarding World since Grindelwald…" Dani answered vaguely.

"Right… So what did you do all summer?" Neville asked as he turned towards Ginny and Hermione.

"Well, with Dani having transferred from America, we had to help her catch up with her studies most of the summer." Hermione answered, only telling a half truth.

"Do you know what House you're going to be in?" Luna asked Dani.

"Yes, thanks to my scores on my exams, Dumbledore let me get sorted earlier. I'm a Gryffindor, thank the gods!"

"It's not too bad being in one of the more minor houses. It's typically quiet and peaceful." Luna defended her own house.

"It's not that I wouldn't have fit in at the others, it's more towards all I know are Gryffindors, and I felt safer with them. Or at least that's what the Hat told me!" Dani answered truthfully, removing more of herself to the others.

The cabin fell into a comfortable chat, mainly asking Dani what America was, and her trying to remember facts about 1990s America. With her having lived in so many different time periods in America, it was a miracle in itself that she was able to keep her time periods separate. Ginny and Hermione were just as interested in the conversation, as they had never truly asked the American about her homeland. The conversation was going well until a certain blonde and his two goons opened the door rather forcefully.

"Just where is Potter and his boytoy?" Malfoy asked, oblivious to the newcomer.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Neville said, with a little more force behind his words than he even expected.

"Ooh, Longbottom's grown a spine. Good on ya, mate!" Malfoy mocked.

"And just who are you?" Dani asked, peeved at this obvious bully.

"My name's Draco Malfoy!" the blonde boy stated, slightly angered that the girl didn't know who he was.

"Ah. Rich, pampered, and privileged. What makes you better than anyone here?" Dani asked, picking apart the boy's façade.

"We Malfoys are of the greatest Pureblood bloodline! We aren't like the blood traitor Weasley's or Mudblood Granger over there! You best make your friends wisely, especially if you're sorted in Slytherin!"

"Well, I guess it's good that I've already been sorted then! And I'd much rather you keep your inbred status to yourself, it's much too unbecoming of you." Dani sneered. Having dabbled in the Middle Ages, she knew just how to anger a blood purist such as Draco.

"And just who are you to say such things, you filthy American? You don't even know half of what the British Wizarding World is like!"

"My name, is Danielle Work, the Crown Princess of the Infinite Realms, and Heiress to the Throne! And I believe that if we are to play the game of ranks, then one of a lesser bloodline should respect their superiors!" the halfa said without giving away any indication of her motives behind revealing her full title.

Dani's little revelation left Draco befuddled and confused. Before he could dare make a mockery of himself, he excused himself as if nothing had ever happened. This left the three Gryffindors and the one Ravenclaw thoroughly confused as to what had truly went on and confused on what Dani had truly meant. Once Draco was out of sight, Dani started to explain herself.

"After my Grandfather found what he was looking for, which was the throne of the Infinite Realms and after the passing of my cousin, the next in line, I inherited many of his titles, including that of the Crown Princess. As much as I don't want to, on October 31st, I will be crowned and in charge of the Kingdom. With the kingdom being unplottable, I'm not surprised that you lot haven't heard of it. It also explains why my predecessor disappeared from the Wizarding World."

"So you're from America?" Neville asked, curious as to where the girl got her foreign accent came from.

"Yeah, I lived in Amity Park, Illinois for most of my life. It's also how my magic wasn't detected until recently. The town is the most haunted place in the world, and that level of spectral energy makes magic detection near impossible." Dani explained.

Their conversation was interrupted by the chime to signal that they were ten minutes out from Hogwarts. Hermione stood up, asked Neville to leave so that they could change into their uniforms. Having closed all the blinds and locked the doors, the girls changed out of their muggle clothes and threw on their robes and their uniforms underneath. Dani noticed this, and simply threw her robes over her normal clothes, only changing her shoes to the uniform shoes.

"Dani, you need to change into your uniform under your robes." Hermione said.

"If you didn't see me not do it, would you have noticed?" Dani asked.

"No… you're right. How have I not thought of this work around? I hate these blouses!" Ginny answered, making note of it.

"They aren't too bad…" Luna commented, but then added "You must not like changing in front of others."

Dani paled. "Wh-what gave it away?"

"You waited and observed what we did, then you acted accordingly." Luna responded innocently.

"Luna, it's just part of who she is. There's nothing wrong with it." Hermione added

"I never said there was anything wrong with it, I just asked if she didn't."

"Let's just drop the subject…" Dani said firmly, yet quietly.

Before anything else happened, the train arrived in the station. Dani followed the others towards the carriages, somewhere in the background Hagrid was shouting for the first years to get on the boats. Hermione, Ginny, and Dani managed to meet back up with Harry and Ron throughout the hustle and bustle of the rest of the student body. Harry stopped right in front of the carriage as they were instructed to have four per carriage. Dani, Hermione, and Ginny clambered in, leaving the decision on who else rides with them up to Ron and Harry.

Ron glanced at Harry, and Harry just hopped in. It was for the best that Ron and Dani stay separated as much as possible. While they are polite to each other, after Ron's little spat that Dani had ended, the two have been walking on eggshells around one another. Plus, it gave Harry ample time to ask Hermione something.

As the carriages started heading to the castle, to some it seemed to be by magic. "Hermione, what is pulling the carriages? I've never noticed them." The Boy Who Lived asked.

"Harry, I don't see anything." Hermione responded honestly.

This caused Harry to look shocked, maybe he was really going insane. That was until Dani reassured him, saying "Yeah, I see them too. They look almost like demonic, skeletal winged horses."

Harry nodded and the two pondered why Ginny and Hermione couldn't see them, but that was until Dani caught a glimpse of the castle for the first time. While she's seen other castles, the only one that can compare to the size and energy that's given off from it was the former castle of Pariah Dark. After Danny defeated Dark, he became the Ghost King… before his untimely destruction. Now Dani hold's that position, and upon her coronation, the King's Keep will change itself to reflect it's ruler.

Soon enough, they were in the castle. Dani looked around in awe. It was even more impressive in person. Hermione smiled at her reaction, and Ginny chuckled. They were lead into the Great Hall, where soon the sorting would begin. Once the Gryffindors sat together, garnering strange looks from Dean and a few others. Dani visibly shrunk in her seat as she felt the eyes upon her.

Before they could even ask, Professor Dumbledore walked up, setting the Sorting Hat on the stool.

"Welcome, friends, faculty, staff, and students to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! I hope that we all will have a joyous and insightful year! But now, we must be on with the Sorting!"

With that, Professor McGonagall stepped up, her list of new students in her hands. Before she could begin, the Hat burst back into life. All eyes and ears were upon it. Typically the hat would give a small speech about the houses and its history. This year, however, was greatly different. Instead of its happy explanation of the traits of the houses and its founders, it gave a grave warning, which could be surmised as a message to unite or die.

As soon as the hat finished its small speech, the Great Hall burst into a murmur about what was just said. Before it could get out of hand, Dumbledore shouted, "Students, heed the warning, but for now, we must carry on with!."

Dani zoned out about two kids in. With the pressure of Voldemort's return and the recent dangers at Hogwarts that have gotten out, many parents are choosing to send their kids to other schools, mainly Ilvermony and Durmstrang. Before Dani could really blink, the small list was finished, or at least everyone thought.

"Before we continue with the festivities, I must announce one more new student joining us this year!" Dumbledore interrupted, causing a few shocked faces in the crowd, but none more than a certain Defense professor.

"Coming from America to join us, I would like to welcome Danielle Work! She was sorted this summer as a reward for her successful examinations. She is a Gryffindor and is starting in her Fifth year!"

"Hem, hem!" a small, obnoxious voice interrupted from the professor's table, shocking many of the returning staff.

"Good evening, children! My name is Professor Umbridge! On behalf of the Ministry, I have been appointed to assist the education of the youth! I hope that we all will have a wonderful year!" and that was all Dani heard before toned out the new professor, disdain for her voice and treating the students like infants.

Dani instantly knew that this would be a problem, especially as she blatantly said that Voldemort hasn't returned. More importantly it was unheard of that not only did the Sorting Hat give a warning, but then a new Professor interrupted Dumbledore! The student body was confused and concerned for the future of their beloved school. It seems that the Ministry's concern with Dumbledore was enough cause for them to send a not so secret mole.

The small group of Gryffindors kept chatting, Hermione and Ginny doing their best to keep attention away from Dani. Before too long, the welcoming ceremony was over and the student body was led into their dormitories. Hermione explained the password system for the Fat Lady. Neville was talking about how his Gran was doing something or another, Ron was still avoiding the three girls like they carried the plague.

Hermione grabbed Dani's hand and lead her up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Welcome to our home for the next couple of months!" Hermione said, leading the girl to where her own bunk was.

Next to Hermione's bed was Dani's, much to both girl's approval. Resting on her perch in between the two beds was Yuki, who let out a happy trill to see her partner and Hermione. At the foot of Dani's four post bed was her trunk. Dani was about to create an ice key when she heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked the dark skinned girl.

"I should ask you the same." Dani countered shyly, the tough, warrior that Hermione knew, disappearing in an instant.

"I'm Lavender Brown, and this is Parvati Patil." The other girl said, introducing them both.

"It's nice to meet you." Dani muttered.

"We were wondering who the new girl was until Dumbledore said something about a foreign student in our house. We didn't really see you until now…" Lavender added.

"Look, can you give me and Dani a moment?" Hermione said, a little too desperate, trying to avoid the two gossip queens.

"Sure…" Parvati responded as the went back down to the common room.

"Dani, you know you're going to have to change in front of other people, right?" Hermione asked, afraid for the girls reaction.

"I figured that when I walked up here. I'll find some way to deal with it." Dani answered slowly, the spark in her eyes disappearing slightly.

"You'll be fine. I'm here and Ginny's across the room. You don't need to worry much about the other girls. Katie's nice, Lavender and Parvati are our local gossip girls. They're annoying and always trying to court Harry, but nothing to them. Angela is our Quidditch captain, so she's kinda uptight. There's a few others but they really do keep to themselves." Hermione stated.

"Yeah… Do these beds have curtains?"

"Just tap your wand to them if you want them up or down." Hermione answered, wondering where this is going to go.

"Thanks!" Dani said as she walked to her trunk.

Reaching down she created an ice key and unlocked it. Reaching in, she found not only her half finished bottle of ghost whiskey, but also a small package from her mentor. Hermione eyed her warily, concern in her eyes. Dani was oblivious as she took a large swig, followed by another. She looked at Hermione and smiled, the familiar burn of the super strong liquor hitting her. She then created a seal of ice around the top of the bottle, and tucked it under her pillow.

"Before you ask, you can't open that bottle without me. My ice is of ghostly origins. Ghosts and humans can't get it off without breaking the bottle. No one else will be able to get into it." Dani explained before having a genius level idea.

She grabbed her bottle of whiskey and turned it intangible. She shoved it into the mattress near her nightstand. It was as if it never existed. Hermione was shocked.

"Since when can you do that?"

"Whatcha mean?" 

"Use your powers besides your ice in your human form?"

"Oh, I've always been able to fly, turn invisible, and intangible in my human form. I just have to concentrate a little on it and it does take a little more power for me than normal, but its still easy." Dani explained.

The halfa then walked over to Yuki she gave a few ice shards to. The bird trilled happily before enjoying her dinner. Dani shut her trunk and then walked down to the common room, where George, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were talking around the fireplace.

"What're you lot talking about?" Dani asked, making her presence known.

"We're talking about that new Umbridge lady. She was at Harry's trial this summer and gave him holy hell, like she was trying to get Harry expelled before this term started." Ginny answered.

"So I take it she's not like any other teacher then?"

"No, she's obviously and self-admittedly been sent by the Ministry, presumably to keep tabs on Dumbledore." Fred said.

"Why? Besides him saying that Voldemort-" Dani was cut off by gasps from the group, minus Harry, "has returned, what has he done? It's not a crime to hold beliefs or to be public about them."

"Well I've over heard some of the Members and Mum say that the Minister is afraid of Dumbledore trying to take his position." Ron explained.

"So we should likewise keep tabs on her…" Dani commented, her old assassin training kicking in.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry answered.

"We need to keep low ourselves and we need to watch her, if she's really up to something, then she won't try to hide it. If she does hide it, for the most part I don't see it being difficult to see through. She's already made her stand on the Ministry's policies and beliefs very public." Hermione chimed in, as she walked up, catching the tail end of the conversation.

The group kept discussing this disturbing new teacher for almost an hour or two more, before Hermione cast a quick tempus charm and stated that it was too late and that their first day of classes was tomorrow. Hermione began up the stairs, as did Ginny and Dani. They walked up the stairs to the girls dorm when Ginny stopped walking, reaching her bed a few bunks down from Dani and Hermione's. Hermione bid goodnight and began walking to her own bed, but Dani staid a few seconds more.

"Goodnight, Ginny." Dani said simply before engulfing the girl in a tight embrace, which left the redhead stunned and blushing as red as her hair.

Ginny muttered a response in surprise, but Dani heard her. The two separated and Dani walked over to her bed. After wishing Hermione a good night, Dani closed her curtains and changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She also turned her hand intangible and grabbed her bottle from out of her bed. Dissipating her ice seal, she took another drink of her whiskey. She kept doing so, her emotions in overdrive. She drank about another quarter of the bottle, sealed it once more and placed it in her hiding spot.

She laid her head on her pillow, but thoughts of Ginny and Hermione kept flooding her mind. What concerned her was not only the thoughts of the two she was having, but of what this Umbridge lady could do to them. To say that she slept easy would be a lie. She couldn't fall asleep, and the few moments she did, Umbridge was either torturing her two loves or expelling them. It was a semi-sober revelation that she deduced that she couldn't sleep without the two in close company like they were at the Manor.

Before she could think much more about it, morning came around, she heard the ruffling of the other girls getting ready, so she decided to do the same, quickly throwing on her standard jeans and long sleeve t-shirt before opening her curtains and stepping out to throw her robes on. Hermione and Ginny both walked up to her, ready for the day about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you sleep, Dani?" Ginny asked, noticing the dark circles under the halfa's eyes.

"I didn't." Dani deadpanned.

"Why not? The beds here are so much nicer than the ones at the Manor!" Ginny asked.

"Because my mind did it's thing again." Dani answered, already too tired to deal with the day.

"Oh, are you alright?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"I'm better now… now that you two are here." Dani said, muttering the last part so that hopefully the other two girls didn't notice.

"We might as well go down to breakfast. It's almost time already." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and Ginny led the way, eager to start her fourth year while Hermione and Dani followed. One was excited the other was almost shaking in her boots. While some of the girls had gotten used to the newcomer already, others were still cautious and rather cold towards the halfa. Not to mention that Hermione and Ginny seemed close to her, it just screamed for something weird going on. Sooner than later, the three girls made it to the Great Hall, where Harry and a sleeping Ron were sitting. Harry greeted them as food appeared in front of him.

"So how does this work?" Dani asked groggily, really hoping for a cup of coffee.

"I never really thought about it, its like the magic can tell what you want." Harry answered.

Dani smiled as a almost comically large cup of coffee materialized in front of her. Without even speaking, she began drinking it, finishing it faster than some would have liked. Hermione just shot a glance at her.

"What? I got literally no sleep, and if I want to be functional, then I need some form of caffeine!" Dani defended herself.

"Yeah but you just downed half of that like it was nothing! That's definitely not good for you!" Hermione argued.

"Neither are a lot of things I do and have done." Dani deadpanned, getting sick of Hermione's scolding already.

Harry noticed this, "Questionable habits aside," he interrupted the two. "McGonagall gave us our timetables earlier and asked me to hand them to you." He explained as he reached into his bag to hand them out.

"So we have Potions with Slytherin followed by Defense. Great." Hermione sighed, mentally preparing for the verbal lashing that Harry was about to receive from Snape.

"I'm not too worried about Potions, that's easy. It's Defense I'm worried about." Dani said in between sips of coffee.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, confused on why she wasn't worried about Potions with Slytherin and Snape.

"Because of that Umbridge woman. She sets off my danger instincts. Over the years I've lived, I've learned to trust those instincts. They've kept me alive… mostly." Dani explained, causing Harry's mind to race.

"What exactly are you talking about?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, over the years, my mentor has had me do some dangerous things for the betterment of hundreds if not thousands of people. Sometimes it's required me to go under cover and to learn a lot of skills. It might explain why I'm so jumpy." Dani said before it clicked what she just revealed.

Ginny and Hermione were equally shocked, but then Dani did what she did best. She grabbed her backpack and just shy of ran from the Great Hall. The two witches were about to get up when Harry stopped them.

"IF you are half as smart as you are, Hermione." Harry said, gaining their attention, "you'd know when to let her disappear. I can tell she's had a rough life, probably worse than mine growing up with the Dursleys. I know for a fact that there were a multitude of times where I just wanted to not be found, and when she does this, the best thing for her would be to let her. If she isn't back by Potions then you can look for her. I have a feeling that you won't have to." Harry explained himself, letting his own intelligence and perceptiveness show for a moment.

"You're right, plus it's almost twenty minutes till classes anyways." Ginny said, looking at Hermione with a knowing glance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Harry. I just hope she's ok. I know she doesn't know the layout of Hogwarts yet and I don't want her to be late." Hermione added.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain three Professors noticed Dani's quick departure from the Great Hall. Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as Umbridge. The Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor departed themselves, excusing one another for varying reasons, but both knew what their reasons were. They quickly made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Once inside, Minerva asked, "Dumbledore, what do you truly know of Miss Work?" concern for her newest student ringing through her voice.

"Miss Work has been through more than just a war. She's been through many, and some of them being the most deadly in history, at least on the muggle side of things."

To say Minerva was shocked would be a great understatement, she was skeptical at the most. "What do you mean, Albus?"

"I tell you this only under a Fidelity charm. I'll make it brief. Charles Work isn't a wizard, or a Seer." Albus started, but cut off Minerva before she could cut him off. "He is actually a supernatural entity known as Clockwork, the Ghost of Time. With that title, he has complete control over every time stream, and as such, if he did not approve of me telling you this, he would make it so that it never happened." Dumbledore paused.

"After Miss Work's only blood relative was killed by his own parents, Clockwork took her in. In their time together, Miss Work has been the catalyst in many wars and time periods. Doing such has created history as we know it. It has also left her scarred, broken, and damaged mentally."

"Why would she have been the catalyst? She's not even a trained wizard." Minerva asked, trying to keep herself calm at the revelation.

"Because she is not human, her species grants her immeasurable power." Dumbledore stated plainly.

"Well, if you can tell me, what is she?"

"She is half ghost." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How?! That shouldn't be possible."

"I don't truly know how it works, but she takes after Muggle ghosts. While we have power in life, the Muggles get power after life. As such, if they chose not to pass on after death and if their will and if their obsession is great enough, then they will form. Unlike wizarding ghosts, who are mere shades of what they used to be, these ghosts take on forms and abilities that would connect them to their obsessions. How or what Miss Work's biology and obsession work is still a mystery to me. She shared this with me willingly this summer. In fact, it was the same day as Harry's trial. After her and Miss Weasley had a little spat, she disappeared as she's infamous for doing and upon her return, she asked to speak with me. She shared the barest of details as I've just told you. This girl has a long way to heal, and I genuinely believe that Hogwarts will be the best for her. She won't only have a safe place to live and grow, but will also be able to be nurtured and loved. Not just through the staff but through the friends she'll make. Especially Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mister Potter. She has already shown great dislike of Ron, however. But from the little bits of the story I've been able to gather, it's been well deserved. We both know how hotheaded that young lad is."

Meanwhile with Dani, another bout of depression and fear was racking her brain. She had found a dark corner where no students seemed to be walking. She used her powers and turned intangible and invisible before flying off to find an abandoned classroom. Once she was there, she locked the door, but not with magic, but with her ice. She sat down and drew her knees to her chest. She began to cry, cursing herself and cursing Harry. At the same time she was thankful that Ron was asleep. She began to get lost in her own world when a familiar, yet startling chill over came her. A faint blue wisp of air could be seen from her mouth.

"Ah, a little student missing their mommy and daddy?" the spirit said as it phased into the room.

"Who are you?" Dani said, preparing to fight if she needs to.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm saddened!" the spirit said, mock sadness on its face.

"I will ask once more. Who are you?" Dani growled, anger and annoyance bubbling to the surface.

"Little firstie thinks she can scare me! How cute!"

"Tell me who you are, or I will hurt you." Dani threatened.

"Dummy! Humans can't touch us ghosties!" the spirit said, cackling at the end.

"Then you must not be expecting this!" Dani said as she reached out to where the spectre was floating around her and taunting her.

She grabbed the spirit by his collar, doing the seemingly impossible of touching him, and scaring the ghost. By now she was seething.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" she growled out, her eyes now glowing neon green.

"I-I'm Peeves! The Poltergeist!" the now named Peeves all but yelled.

"I suggest you leave me the hell alone. I don't like to be bothered and I have no qualms about destroying pesky poltergeists! I even used to make a living out of it!" Dani snarled, charging up an ice blast in her other hand.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Peeves asked, genuinely scared for his afterlife.

"Mess with me again and you won't be getting out of it!" Dani said bitterly as she froze the poltergeist solid.

A good solid thud was heard when Peeves dropped to the floor. Dani quickly cast a Tempus charm, and saw that she had five minutes to get to Potions. Not wanting to be late for her first class at Hogwarts, Dani turned intangible, invisible, and flew out of the room, not before unfreezing the door. She used her super hearing to locate Hermione and Harry talking about what to expect from the class. It was a couple dozen floors down from the room she was on, but she was literally right above it. She was able to intercept the two, plus a still groggy Ron at the hallway that intersects right before the dungeon class room. She returned to the visible and tangible spectrum before stepping out of the shadows of the adjacent hall.

"Dani! Just where have you been!" Hermione scolded, relief spreading over her face like a wildfire.

"You were almost late to class." Harry added in, realizing that this whole thing was technically his fault.

"I found a way to work out my little episode." Dani said cryptically as the four Gryffindors walked into the smoky Potions room.

Harry and Ron sat together, which caused Hermione to worry about her friends grades, but Dani sat by her, which instantly made her worry go away. With Dani next to her, Hermione felt invincible to Snape's ridicule and disdain. No one else in her life had ever made Hermione feel that way, and she loved it. It was moments like this that made her love having Dani around even more.

Soon enough, it was time for class to start, with Malfoy and his goons doing their best to try and distract Harry, Hermione, Dani and Ron. Dani smiled back to not only the three Slytherin jerks, but also to Hermione. It was as if she said "Hey, watch this." Dani created an invisible duplicate and it flew over to Malfoy's chair, where he was recreating the Potion Snape had instructed on the chalkboard. The invisible duplicate flew over to Crabbe and Goyle and tied their shoelaces together, before floating over to Malfoy. It was then Dani's dark side revealed itself slightly. The duplicate used an ectoblast to melt the side of Malfoy's cauldron. The contents spilled all over the spoiled blood-purist. His shout of surprise caused everyone to look his way. The classroom busted out laughing, causing Malfoy to turn as red as Ron's hair.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Take Mister Malfoy to the Hospital Wing immediately!" Snape barked, before turning on his star pupil. "I suppose you added the eye of newt without stirring. I'm greatly dis-"

Snape was cut off by both Crabbe and Goyle faceplanting the potion covered floor. Now all three were suffering from the mild burning sensation and the gross boils that seemed to magically spurt from their faces and Malfoy's body.

"Dani!" Hermione whisper yelled! "Why would you do that!"

"You don't mess with the ones I care about and get away unscathed. It would be unwise for him to continue. If he didn't learn from this instance, then he will eventually." Dani whispered back.

The young halfa was expecting a scolding from Hermione, but what happened next caused the young girl to blush. Hermione engulfed her in a massive hug, whispering in her ear.

"That was the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me. But please don't make that a habit, love." Hermione explained, still fearful of expulsion or detentions.

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class, Miss Granger and Miss Work." Snape's voice cut through the classroom like a hot knife through butter.

The rest of class went well enough, Snape being especially hard on Harry and Ron's potion while Dani and Hermione's was near perfect. The only thing seemingly wrong with the potion was that it was made by two Gryffindors. With the familiar chime ringing out through the castle, it was time for the twenty minute grace period in between classes. Dani was confused, but followed Hermione. Once out of the dungeon, a certain Slytherin girl stopped the duo.

"I know you were behind what happened to Draco in class. Be honest and I won't hurt you… too badly." The girl said.

"Look, I'm sure it was just an error on Malfoy's part. He's not special and he's not a genius. It's likely that he messed up his potion and it reacted violently. Plus you were there, no spells were cast. We didn't do it." Dani responded, stiffening up to this girl's obvious threat.

"Drop it, Pansy. No one did it, as much as we'd love to take credit for it. I can't think of anything better than humiliating that little git, but it wasn't us." Hermione lied through her teeth.

"I know you Gryffindors were behind it and I will find out one way or another!" Pansy said as she stormed off.

Once she was out of earshot, the two girls busted out laughing. It was their little secret and no one would be the wiser, save for Ginny of course. They kept walking until they found the newly redecorated Defense room. To say Hermione and Dani were disgusted at the décor would be a complete understatement. Instead of the familiar dark creatures, skeletons, and mysterious cages of Professors past, it was now covered in garish hot pink and white lacey coverings. It was as if an old cat lady with an affinity for pink had designed it herself to suit only her tastes.

"Does it always look so… pink?" Dani asked Hermione truthfully.

"Fortunately not. Have you heard of the supposed curse on the Defense position?"

"What curse?" Dani replied, genuinely curious.

"For the past twelve years or so, there has yet to be a teacher for this class for more than one year." Hermione surmised.

The two were interrupted by Ron's gasp in disgust. For once the dense redhead noticed something. Harry looked equally disturbed as they sat in the table next to the one occupied by Hermione and Dani. Ron was about to open his mouth to make a comment on the horrendous décor when a familiar "Hem-hem" cut through the room.

"Good Morning, class." Umbridge said with a false sweetness in her voice.

No one bothered to respond, as they aren't in elementary school anymore. This seemed to enrage the walking pink toad.

"When I greet the class I wish to have a response. 'Good Morning Professor Umbridge.' Is a perfectly good response!" the woman said, earning an almost audible groan from the students.

"Good morning class!" Umbridge said once more.

"Good morning, Professor…" the class droned back, as if being held at wandpoint.

"Much better, now I will go over the rules of the classrooms. You may put your wands away, as you won't be needing them this semester." The toad-like witch said, immediately gaining a response.

"What do you mean we won't be needing our wands?!" Dean shouted.

"Hand, Mister…" Umbridge all but shouted.

"Thomas. How are we expected to pass our practical exams if we don't practice spellwork?

"You can learn plenty from the textbook. The ministry has deemed it unnecessary in modern curriculum." The toad responded, an almost sinister smile on her face.

"What if we're attacked? We need to know how to defend ourselves!" Seamus all but yelled.

"Hand! Mister…"

"Finnigan." He muttered

"Well, Mr. Finnigan, do you expect to get attacked in this classroom?"

"No, but-"

"Since we're not getting attacked, you don't need to worry then!" Umbridge croaked.

Hermione's hand instantly shot up, which garnered a reaction from Umbridge.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Granger." Hermione said indignantly, "What about outside of school? That's where the real danger is. Even Hogwarts isn't perfectly safe all the time! Harry's fought a basilisk, Dementors, and Voldemort himself! I think there is a need for Defense!"

"Miss Granger! The Dark Lord has not returned! I don't care what Harry or that halfbreed bastard Hagrid have told you!" Umbridge near shouted, which garnered a reaction from the class, but none as violent as a certain halfa.

Dani raised her hand, letting Umbridge shout, "Yes! Miss?"

"Work." Dani said hotly, "just what is wrong with half breeds?"

"They're not human, and therefor under the command of the Magical Creature's division!"

Dani was furious. Hermione was scared that Dani might do something she would regret, but the bushy haired witch was astounded at what the halfa said next.

"So what you're saying is that you're afraid of what you don't understand. Such as how a human can come back from the dead multiple years after and continue to raise absolute hell and fear. You fear being the weaker species, you fear loss of control. I've seen your type, and I've seen your type fail. Time after time. Sometimes all it takes is time." Dani said, her eyes flashing green momentarily.

"Miss Work! How dare you speak to a professor like that! Go to your head of house immediately! You will serve detention this week! And fifty points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge shrieked,

Dani did what no one else expected, even Hermione. She created an ice statue in her own form, as if it were sitting in her desk. She then began to laugh, almost maniacally. Hermione was genuinely worried for her friend's sanity. The classroom was stunned, not just at Dani's insanity or her loss of points, but more that she created a perfect ice sculpture of herself without her wand. Umbridge was speechless as Dani made her way to McGonagall's office. Hermione wanted desperately to go after Dani, talk to her and maybe slap some sense into her, but she needed to stay to not only get the work for the now absent Work girl but also to keep Ron and Harry in check.

Dani's laughter was still heard down the hallway for a moment before Umbridge regained control of her classroom and instructed them to read the first three chapters in silence. Meanwhile Dani was wandering the halls, almost begging to get questioned by one of the ghosts or Filch. Luckily for her it was a ghost.

"Ah, the young American transfer. Why are you out of class?" the ghost asked, his head flopping around on his neck as if it were held on by a string.

"I made the new Defense teacher really angry and she told me to go see Professor McGonagall." Dani responded rather cheerfully.

"So I take it you are the reason that we lost fifty points."

"Who is we?" Dani asked.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! Where are my manners?! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the House Ghost of Gryffindor!" Nicholas introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Nicholas. I am Danielle Work!" Dani responded, shaking his outstretched hand.

To say that Nicholas was shocked would be the understatement of his afterlife. This human had touched him, shook his hand, and not reacted strangely to a ghost! He quickly excused himself and flew off to go spread the news to the other ghosts in the castle. This American was truly something different!

Dani was startled by his sudden disappearance, as it seemed out of character for the newly introduced specter. Dani shrugged, as all is fair in death, after all. She should know after the menagerie of characters she's met in not only her travels through time but also her exploration the world. Dani didn't really know where she was going, but she somehow knew where McGonagall's office would be located. She soon approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, muttered the password and entered the common room. She quickly created a duplicate to run up to her room and grab her emergency flask out of her trunk.

Dani soon found the office and knocked on the door. A soft "Come in" came from the other side.

"Ah, Miss Work, what brings you to my office so soon?" the aged witch asked softly.

"To be frank and honest with you, Umbridge shared her strong disdain for the truth and halfbreeds. I could not, in good faith, let that go unchecked, Professor. I accept any punishment to come my way, but I do not feel any regret for my actions or my words. I've seen too much of this world in my short life to let pointless hate and discrimination continue. Plus it really bothered me." Dani said, proud of her work and dedicated to her cause.

This revelation shocked Minerva. She has never had a student this young not only be a yet undiscovered half breed, a transfer, but also carry herself like a trained warrior. She had no idea how to deal with the situation, but rolled with it anyways.

"Miss Work, we can't be making a habit of this. While it is admirable that you stand up for your beliefs, you must realize by now that Professor Umbridge reports to a higher authority. For your own safety I would refrain from making your half breed status known. She is already keen on anything you do as it isn't often that we get students from the Americas, let alone transferring in. I do not condone your actions but I do not support them. You're walking a fine line in a morally grey area, and you must be cautious. Plus, what would Hermione or Ginny say or do if you managed to get yourself expelled?" McGonagall explained, ending in a concerned tone.

"I suppose they'd be extremely sad, and I'm not sure that they know what they would do. Its honestly startling how close we've grown since this summer. I really hate that Ginny isn't in our year. It feels alien without her around me and Hermione. " Dani reluctantly admitted.

"And I take it that is a good thing?"

"Yes. Before now, I've only had few friends. Most were older than me and through my travels through time, I've had to watch them either die in combat or die of old age from Clockwork's viewing portals. I've never been truly able to act anywhere near my age, even before he took me in. Before that I was living on my own, exploring the world. It's nice to have friends who actually care for me."

"Good, and I'm glad you've found friends. But now it's about time for lunch. You should go tend to your phoenix, as she's been getting antsy today." McGonagall dismissed the halfa.

Dani walked out of her office and into the common room where a few other students were talking and lounging waiting on lunch to begin. Dani walked upstairs to see Lavender and Parvati talking about boys once more. She had to fight the urge to go invisible on the other two girls, not wanting to deal with them.

"Oh look, its Granger's exchange student." Lavender sassed.

Dani tried to ignore them and started petting Yuki. The bird cooed and trilled, trying her best to calm down her master. Dani smiled at the bird and created a few chunks of ice for the bird. It was at that moment that Dani had a genius idea. She formed a bowl of ice that mounted to Yuki's perch. She filled it with different chunks of ice for the poor ice phoenix.

"There ya go, girl. Now you don't have to wait for me to make ice for you. You know you can go out and fly, right?" Dani spoke calmly to her pet.

What the halfa didn't realize was that Lavender and Parvati were watching her. They weren't only shocked by the display of "wandless magic" but also at the way Dani and her pet seemed to be able to understand one another. Before the two gossip girls could even start, Hermione barged into the room.

"Dani! There you are! I've been so worried that you were expelled!" Hermione said, a little too fast.

"Hermione, darling, calm down! I'm fine! Me and McGonagall had a very good conversation. She warned me about a few things and talked to me about my life." Dani explained as she wrapped the panicking girl in her arms. The two other girls immediately noticed how Hermione seemed to calm down in Dani's arms and the rumor mill was sparked. What nearly sealed the deal was Ginny storming up into the older girl's dorm.

"Danielle Work! Just what the hell is it that I heard happened in Defence today?!" Ginny shouted at Dani…

"Ginny, calm down. Whatever you heard it wasn't as bad. You know how the rumor mill here tends to blow things out of proportion." Hermione tried to reason with the fiery redhead.

"Yes I do! And I know how to dig the truth out of it!" Ginny responded hotly.

"Ginny, do you want the truth?" Dani asked, trying to keep her favorite redhead from exploding.

"Yes!"

"Basically the Toad insulted Harry, called him a liar, and then proceeded to insult not only half breeds but also muggleborns. She also managed to reveal that we wouldn't be doing practical magic and practicing defensive spells even though it's a portion of the O.W.L.s and I called her out on her faults. She didn't take it too well and sent me to McGonagall. She and I had a nice conversation and she warned me and advised me. I also may have shared with her too much about my own past and I fear that might bite me in my ass soon." Dani explained, doing her best to fight her flight instinct.

"Dani, Hermione and I noticed something last night and we need to talk about it. Honestly." Ginny nearly began crying at this.

"What is it?" Dani asked, confused why her friends were this upset about whatever it was.

"After classes today, meet me and Hermione here. I've heard of a secret room where we can meet and talk without anyone finding us from Fred and George." Ginny explained to both older girls.

Unbeknownst to them was that Parvati and Lavender were still listening in, content on starting the rumor mill on what they believed to be the truth about the redhead, brain child, and the American.

The three girls then grabbed their bags and their textbooks for their next and final class after lunch. For the two fifth year girls, it was Herbology and for Ginny it was Care for Magical Creatures. The three left, leaving the two gossip queens to formulate the rumor that might just be the death of the New Golden Trio.

Lunch and classes went by without any excitement, Hermione and Dani choosing to sit together in class as they had all day, earning Dani more ire from Ron. Besides that, nothing exciting had happened until about forty five minutes after class had ended. Hermione and Dani were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, chatting while they were working on their first day of class homework. For a few teachers it was a simple introduction piece, while others it was actual coursework. Of course it all came to a grinding halt when a certain young male Weasley entered the room, followed by a shouting and furious Ginny.

"Just what the bloody hell is wrong with you two?!" Ron shouted at the two fifth year girls.

Hermione shot up, confused at her friends violent and angry reaction, "What the hell is wrong with you, Ron?" she asked back, trying to keep calm.

"You two were snogging Ginny in between lunch!" Ron yelled hotly. This caused Dani to stand up.

"And just who told you that?" Dani shot at Ron.

"I heard it from Seamus!"

"Ron, shut up! It's not true!" Ginny tried to defend herself and her friends.

"Apparently it is! The whole bloody school is talking about it!"

"Ron, shut up. You're being ridiculous! Ginny and I were checking on Dani after what had happened in Defence today. You know as well as I do that she was sent off by Umbridge in class today and I was concerned that she was expelled on day one!" Hermione tried to explain.

Watching her friends try to argue with this hothead was getting Dani's blood boiling. She was planning two courses of action, and one would most definitely get her expelled. She didn't want to hurt Hermione and Ginny by doing that, so her second course of action would be presumably better.

"And so what if those rumors were true, Ronald? Just what the fuck would you actually do?" Dani asked in a rather innocent tone.

"I'd kick your damned Yankee arse is what I'd do!" Ron responded.

"So, if you found out that my sister, Hermione, and I were in love with one another, which is what you assume, you would find a way to end it and cause all three of us misery. You would not only ruin your friendship with Hermione but also kill your fleeing relationship with your sister?" Dani asked, playing the defensive side of the conversation.

Ron reacted immediately, playing right into Dani's trap. His face grew redder as more and more Gryffindors seemed to stop and watch what was playing out.

"I ought to kick your arse right her and right now!" Ron shouted.

Dani played this perfectly. She leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips, catching the bushy haired witch completely off guard. Unbeknownst to the two, Ginny was getting angry and jealous. Hermione shocked Dani, however, as she began to kiss back. Before Ron could even react and gather his jaw off of the ground, Dani broke her kiss with Hermione and kissed Ginny. The younger girl didn't even notice as she began to kiss the halfa back as well. Dani broke this kiss with the Weasley girl and turned to Ron.

"What, are you jealous?" Dani teased, not really helping the situation at all.

"What? No! That's my sister you disgusting American!" He shouted, trying to offend the foreigner.

"So you're afraid I'd kick your ass to next Tuesday again like I did this summer?" Dani taunted, her witty side coming out to play.

This left Ron speechless as Hermione and Ginny stood behind Dani. The two girls each put a hand on Dani's shoulder, afraid of what would come next.

Dani turned her head to the girls and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here!"

The young halfa then used her ice powers to create a fine, thick mist that no one could see through. She then used her ghost powers to teleport them out of the Common room and into an empty hall somewhere on the seventh floor.

"Bloody hell! How did we get here?" Ginny almost yelled.

"I think this is the seventh floor?" Hermione added in.

"How did you know that this is where we wanted to go?" Ginny asked, this time much calmer and genuinely intrigued.

"I didn't." Dani answered honestly.

"Well, this is near where I wanted to show you two. It's a hidden room that Fred and George accidentally discovered. It's supposedly called the Room of Requirement. All you have to do is walk past the door three times while having a purpose for the room in mind." Ginny explained.

Ginny paced the door thrice, then entered. Hermione and Dani followed and the trio was amazed by what they found. It was a room a little larger than the shared room at the Black Manor furnished with a large bed towards the back wall, complete with a window looking out into the night sky over it, and a couch with a small table in front of it. On the table was three cups and biscuits to go with it.

"Magic will never cease to amaze me…" Dani muttered, shocked at the detail of the room.

After sitting down, Dani blasted an ice ray at the door, effectively sealing it. Hermione looked at Dani confused and a little concerned.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my ice is nigh on unbreakable by humans. It takes an ectoplasm fueled fire to melt it, plus it makes a great sound deadener." Dani explained.

"Dani, just what the bloody hell happened in the Common Room?" Ginny asked, cutting to the chase. Hermione sat back, and listened.

"Well, as you recall, Ron started it. I finished it." Dani plainly stated.

"But why the way you did?" Ginny asked, a blush rising on her face as her mind raced and her heart braced itself.

"One, because it was the easiest, non-violent way to deal with him; and two, because I simply could." Dani smirked, not wanting to reveal her feelings just yet.

Ginny became a bag of mixed emotions, not sure of how to take in the information. It wasn't a denial of feelings, but it was a mask. This wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she still was happy that it happened.

"Dani, while I respect the nonviolent solution, as Head Girl I must insist that you don't do that again, as public displays of affection aren't allowed. Also, where did that mist come from and how did we get into that hallway?" Hermione scolded.

"I created the mist to cover exactly what I did. If you didn't notice the green flash before we got into the hallway, I used my powers to teleport us here." Dani explained, and Hermione seemed to accept it, still not fully understanding Dani's abilities.

The girls continued to chat, and just enjoy the time with one another, free from the other girls watchful eyes. Meanwhile, back in the Common Room, things weren't as calm. The mist cleared the moment Dani, Hermione, and Ginny were gone, leaving a very confused Harry, an angry Ron, and a few shocked onlookers.

"Great Ron, just great. Look what you've gone and bloody did." Harry remarked, none too pleased with his friend's actions.

"Don't you dare try and blame me for this! It's that damned Yank's fault!" Ron defended angrily.

"No it's not. It's you. It's your temper. It's what's started your whole feud with Dani. I don't think you've realized the gravity of what you've done, mate. Plus I know that I can't get through your thick skull. Goodnight Ron." Harry gave in and turned in for the night, knowing full well that this little event would make its way back to McGonagall, and that he'd be in the thick of it.

The next morning came soon enough, only for Dani to awaken to a sight that made her heart of ice flutter a little. Curled up next to her was Ginny and Hermione. They were still in the room, and must have dozed off. Unable to move her hand to reach for her arm, Dani silently wished for a clock to see how much time before they had to be at breakfast. As if the room was listening to her needs, a wall clock appeared on the wall before her, denoting that they had about forty five minutes before breakfast would begin. The next thing to pop through her head was the necessity of a shower for the girls to be ready for the day ahead, as well as the need for their supplies. The room, again responded in kind. The girls' bags appeared near the door, as well as a doorway near it appearing. Steam was pouring out of the new room and a shower head could be heard running.

Deciding that now would be the best time for her to shower, Dani tried to sit up, nearly forgetting that Ginny and Hermione's heads were under her arms. This woke up both girls a little, as they woke up, Hermione began to panic.

"Oh no! We're still in the room! How are we going to get our things and get ready for breakfast in time without getting in trouble!"

"Hermione, calm down. If I'm not mistaken, the room has gone and solved this dilemma for us. Listen, there is a shower head running, steam rolling out of the washroom, and our things are sitting near the door." Dani said calmly, phasing her arm out from under Ginny's head.

Dani walked towards the washroom, mentally panicking due to her not wanting to bathe in front of the girls. Not because she was modest, but she didn't want them to see her scars. She was immediately relieved to find that it wasn't just one shower, but a set of three with individual stalls. She grabbed a towel, shut the door behind her, and even iced it over. She disrobed, taking a little longer to take off her hidden blade, feeling utterly naked without it. Even though she was powerful in her own right, either with her ghost powers or with magic, there was something oddly satisfying, and oddly human about having such a practical, lethal weapon on her at all times. Perhaps it was her undeniable PTSD rearing its ugly head, but Dani let those thoughts disappear as she stepped into the steaming hot waterfall of the shower. She heard the others walk in and shower, but soon zoned out once again.

Dani just stood there, lost in her own little world until Ginny knocked on her stall telling her that they need to leave in five minutes in order to get to the Great Hall on time. Dani turned off the water and turned herself intangible, instantly drying herself out. She quickly dressed herself and used a duplicate to help reattach her hidden blade to her arm before hiding it under her robes. With that, she walked out to see Hermine and Ginny standing by the door, bags in hand and ready for the day.

"Dani can you unfreeze the door?" Ginny asked. Dani complied.

"So what's the best way to do this? Our roommates surely noticed our disappearance, plus I can only assume my little outburst has made its rounds already." The half ghost asked.

"I guess you can do your version of Apparition and we can get near the Great Hall. But how are we gonna do this and not be seen?" Hermione suggested.

Dani smirked, a plan forming in her head, "Don't let go of me till I say so."

She grabbed Hermione and Ginny's hand and turned them all invisible, then teleported to the main hallway leading into the Great Hall. As it was still a little early for breakfast, there wasn't that many students heading in. Dani was able to wait for an opening and released their invisibility. To anyone looking, it was as if they had just come out of one of the ever changing corridors the castle is infamous for. The trio walked to the Gryffindor table, two of the three able to ignore the sets of eyes on them. Ginny noticed Dani's reaction, and sent a not so discreet elbow to the halfa.

"Dani!" she whisper yelled, "You're turning transparent!" Dani blushed and regained control of her powers. It had been ages since she lost control like that, and it worried her.

Just as the day before, a jumbo cup of coffee appeared before Dani. She silently sat and sipped on it, much slower than the day before. Hermione wanted to ask what was up with her powers, but held her tongue, just in case a certain toad or snake was listening in. Hermione noticed something was off about Dani. She hadn't really spoken to either her or Ginny today unless it was necessary. The American seemed lost in thought, and that scared Hermione. She's only seen bits and pieces of what happens in that scarred and broken mindscape and she fears what this might mean for the rest of the day, or the rest of the semester, for that matter. If she didn't open up or get any better after Herbology, Hermione decided that she would bring it up.

Dani finished her cup of coffee soon after, and went to start heading out when a certain blonde bumped his shoulder in to her. If it wasn't for Dani's reflexes, she would have been knocked over. Hermione could see Draco say something, but he said it quiet enough that over the soft chatter of breakfast, the other lions wouldn't be able to hear the venom seeping out of the snake's foul mouth. Dani stiffened, and then looked broken, the proverbial venom etching it's disastrous path throughout her mind. The halfa quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione tried to catch her, to try and find out what the blood purist had said to her, but the bushy-haired witch knew it would be as effective as chasing a ghost.

Ginny caught up to Hermione, both still confused on what had happened, but didn't have time to talk about it as Hermione had to get to Herbology and Ginny had to get to History of Magic. When Hermione arrived to the greenhouse, she was honestly shocked to see Dani waiting with some of the others who'd gotten there early. At least they didn't have this with Slytherin, but with Ravenclaw. It made for it to be a much more calm class.

Upon further observation, Hermione noticed that Dani seemed… distant. The class started and Dani was participating, writing notes and doing as was asked, but she seemed uninterested. Her face staying relatively blank. Soon enough, it was time to pack their things and head to History of Magic. Hermione hoped that she could catch Ginny in the halls, but first she wanted to try and talk to Dani. Unfortunately she was one of the first ones out of the green house, and by the time Hermione had gotten out the halfa was no where to be found. This still worried Hermione.

Once the older witch reached the classroom to find that Dani was sitting in the back, ready to take notes on a muggle notepad with a muggle ink pen. Not that Hermione could blame her, it took her months to get used to using a quill. Professor Binns soon entered the room and Hermione watched Dani perk up for a second as a light blue mist appeared from her mouth. Upon seeing that the professor was truly a ghost, she settled back into her blank state. Binns began droning as he always does, putting most of the class to sleep, especially Harry and Ron, who had unsurprisingly kept his distance from the trio since last night. It shocked Hermione that Harry was still hanging around him but it could have been that they were some of the last to enter the class room. The class went on with Binns rambling about the Troll Wars and Hermione noticed that she was finally not the only one taking notes in the class, that Dani was as well. It helped keep her awake, so Hermione decided that might be the same for Dani.

As soon as it started, the class ended, homework was given, and as soon as Professor Binns had stopped talking Dani had darted out the door. Hermione packed her things and started heading back to the Great Hall for lunch when Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, what the hell's been going on lately? Everyone of you three has been acting different in some sort of way."

"I'm not sure. Dani is… well Dani is Dani. She has her issues and deals with situations differently than we would, and between Gin and I… I think we've both fallen for the girl. It makes everything a world more complicated. And of course I don't need all this extra distraction on our OWL year." Hermione started to rant.

"What's going on with Dani today. She seems, possessed. She's not acting like herself." Harry pointed out.

"Malfoy." Hermione responded.

"Oh great, what did that bloody git say this time?" Harry rolled his eyes, knowing well and true how much of an asshole the blonde boy could be.

"This is the bad part. Whatever he said this morning in the Great Hall, he said quiet enough to where only she heard him. It hurt her. I watched it seep into her like some sort of venom, figuratively of course."

"It probably had something to do with last night, honestly. I haven't not heard about it all day from the other houses, mostly the guys commenting on it. It wouldn't shock me that it got to Malfoy before breakfast was over. Speaking of last night though, where did you lot go? I heard Lavender complaining about how you got to escape curfew and never returned, but you still managed to beat us all to the Great Hall." Harry added.

"Gin told us about this room on the seventh floor that we stayed in and were able to talk about what had happened between the three of us without people listening in. With a little thanks to Dani, we were able to stay there for the night undetected and uninterrupted. We accidentally fell asleep there though." Hermione explained, keeping her voice down so that no one else would hear her.

The two finally reached the Great Hall and sat down when Ginny came in, looking worried. It then hit Hermione why: Dani wasn't here. As much as the older witch hated it, the same situation as after breakfast applied. With the American, its chasing a ghost. If she doesn't want to be found, then she wont be found. Lucky for the fifth years, they had a free period after lunch and the rest of the day was done. Ginny had one more class, and that was unfortunately Potions for her.

"Hermione, have you seen Dani sine breakfast?" Ginny asked, worry seeping through her voice.

"I have. She's been in every class." Hermione answered, idly playing with her food, her appetite suddenly gone.

"So where is she?" Ginny rushed.

"I don't know. She was one of the first ones out of the classroom and I could catch her. Gin you should know as well as I do, when she doesn't want to be found its as if she was a ghost. But I'm just as worried as you are. She's been acting strange, even for her, all day."

The rest of the day went smoothly for the two girls. Potions was decent for Ginny and Hermione managed to get almost all her homework done before dinner. Dani was still absent at dinner, which really worried the two lovestruck Gryffindors. The rumor mill had already started by now, and rumors were flying that the trio had a lovers quarrel, which is why the American has been absent the last two meals. After dinner, Hermione and Ginny went to the library so that Hermione could finish her History of Magic homework and help Ginny with her Potions work. They finished their work and returned to the Common Room, which still showed no sign of the halfa. Hermione sat in front of the fireplace and pulled out a book for her to start reading, while Ginny ran up to their dormitory to see if Dani was laying in her bed.

Her bed was still made from this morning when the house elves came through and did their daily cleaning, and Yuki had a seeming fresh bowl of ice in front of her. The inquisitive ice phoenix cocked her head towards Ginny. She walked up and petted the arctic bird, who seemed to sense her inner turmoil. The night continued on, relatively quiet. Dani still didn't turn up. Both girls would periodically wake in the middle of the night just to see if the halfa had returned.

The next morning soon came, and seemed to repeat itself much like the day prior. Ginny and Hermione made their way to breakfast, only to find Dani already sitting there. She had the slight appearance of dark circles under her eyes, as if she didn't sleep the night before. Dani just sat and silently sipped her coffee. Before Ginny could even say something, Dani up and left. Hermione saw the hurt in her red haired best friend's eyes. It was at this moment that Malfoy walked past, his two goons in tow.

"It seems that I truly did break the 'Ice Princess of Gryffindor'!" he said aloud before laughing a little. "That ought to teach her to disrespect someone of purer blood!"

Hermione saw Ginny reach for her wand, but she put her hand on the younger girl's. A silent plea to stop. "Listen Malfoy. Whatever you said to her, it did some damage. I hope you're happy with yourself." Hermione said, not sure of what she was trying to get out of the snake.

He just ignored them and he left, presumably on his way to Potions. Soon enough Hermione headed that way, keeping to herself. She reached the classroom to see Dani sitting in her seat, ready for notes. Once again, she never said something unless it was required, be it a question from Snape or something about when and what to add to the potion of the day. All of her answers seemed lifeless, almost like a robot would answer a question: emotionless.

This day repeated itself, no Dani at lunch, dinner, or at night. But Yuki always seemed to be cared for with the ice that only Dani can create. Dani was on time every day to her classes, but the dark circles began to get noticeably larger until that first Saturday. Dani sat at her seat in the Great Hall, sipping on her coffee, but her eyes looked normal. Almost. The dark circles were gone, but the passion, the fierceness, and the life was all but drained from her eyes. Her face no longer showed her predicament, but her eyes did. By this point, McGonagall had even noticed, because even by their first Transfiguration class, Dani looked… well, dead.

This continued through the weekend and into the week. Rinse and repeat. It was eating away at Ginny and Hermione. It was getting to the point where Dani's face started to seem thinner. In fact, no one had seen her actually eat something in over a week. It wasn't until this night that Ginny finally had an idea. Why not check the room? And just that they did. Hermione borrowed Harry's cloak so that they could navigate the halls after curfew without fear of Filch finding them. They approached the room, and reached for the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Dani must have frozen it." Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Follow my lead." Ginny said.

Ginny and Hermione paced the door three times before a second door appeared right next to the frozen one. Either the room had no true defenses to keep someone out, or it knew the situation was dire. Right now, Hermione didn't care enough to look into it. They quietly opened the door and walked in, discarding Harry's cloak of invisibility. Inside was a cozy small room, small bookshelf, desk, and a fireplace. A window was on the northside with a bed right under it. Sitting on the table was Dani's completed assignments, and on the bed was Dani. In the floorboard was two empty bottles, much like the one she had hid in her mattress.

This sight broke both girls' hearts. Not because of Dani's obvious alcoholism, but the fact that Dani looked thin. Thinner than Harry ever did. Immediately, Hermione checked Dani's pulse. It was faint but it was there. She was just deep in sleep. Tears were silently streaming down Ginny's face, Hermione not far from it herself. Hermione motioned for Ginny and her to sit in the chairs around the table.

"So let's take in the facts here and try and figure out the best way to help her. First off, we know she's got multiple issues. It's almost like what muggles call 'shell-shock'. It's something that soldiers experienced after the war, where they would have flashbacks to when they were at war. It's why some veterans are considered mad. Second, we know that she's easily scared in large groups, afraid of what people think and what they may or may not do to her, due to what she is. Third, whatever it was that Malfoy said to her, it destroyed her." Hermione explained, trying to think it through.

"Well, first off we need to get her to eat whenever she wakes up. Hermione I think you should stay here and keep an eye on her. Search the room for any of her bottles and hid them if you must. I'm going to try and find out what Malfoy said to her." Ginny decided, a fire lit in her eyes that rivaled the fiery color of her hair.

"Don't do anything to rash, or get yourself in trouble. We might as well wait until morning. Unless we get incredibly lucky, Malfoy is asleep, as is Harry. Worst case scenario, we drag her out and take her to Madam Pomfrey. There might not be much she can do, due to her physiology, but it's worth a shot."

"We probably should. I'm just worried, 'Mione. Why did she do this? Why did she start avoiding us? Was it something we did? Was it something I did?" Ginny started ranting.

"Gin, love, I'm not sure. I've seen the way she looks at you, she cares for you. She cares about you. It had to be something major to make her do this. She's strong. Very strong. But she does have her own Achilles' Heel. Her mental state. The incidents with Ron, her inability to use her powers, Umbridge's ridicule, and Malfoy were a strong enough combination to cripple her."

"I miss having her around. I always felt safe around her." Ginny started to cry again.

Hermione hugged the younger girl. "Gin, calm down. It's not like she's dead… all the way. She's still here. She's hurting, but she's here."

Soon the two drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, the second door that they had used to enter the room had disappeared. The Room of Requirement had struck again, doing it's best to cater to its occupants needs… even if the occupants would deny them. Hermione was the first to wake, noticing that the washroom from before had reappeared in the night. Also was some of their clothes, even some of Dani's. Classes weren't even on Hermione's mind. Dani was.

The rumors about Dani, Hermione, and Ginny were flying. Some were saying that Dani was using them as a vampire would, some claimed that it was Ginny who was the bloodsucker, which would explain why Dani was looking drained, thinner, and unhealthier. But the one common rumor was that they were an item. A love triangle, a polygamous relationship, which irked some people, and angered others. One primary person who was angry was Ronald Weasley. Ron had since stopped hanging around Harry, as every time they tried, they would end in an argument, usually concerning the girls.

Harry, would defend them. At the very, very, very least of things, Ginny was his sister, Hermione was his best friend since first year, and Dani was the lovable, albeit hot tempered American transfer student. They were humans, they deserved respect. Harry was truly starting to worry about Dani. Gone was her passion for learning, gone was the infectious energy around her, gone was that safe feeling that she brought about her. And most noticeably, gone was all the passion and fire in her eyes, the fire that shone brightest when she was with Hermione and Ginny.

Harry sighed as he headed down for breakfast. He was expecting to find Dani already sipping on her coffee, and Ginny and Hermione pleading quietly for her to eat. But, to Harry's surprise and to worry him further, neither of them were there. After asking around the table, nobody had seen them this morning. It was then that it came back to him that Hermione had borrowed his cloak, and she and Ginny had left. Harry glanced around the room and noticed a few things. McGonagall continuously glancing at the table, aware that the three girls were not present, and Malfoy would occasionally glance at the Gryffindor table and smirk. Harry figured that he'd talk to Hermione and Ginny at lunch or at least talk to Hermione in between classes.

Harry walked into combined Potions, took his seat next to a still angry Ron, and glanced around. It was three minutes until class started with Hermione and Dani no where in sight. They never did show up, causing Harry to get a verbal lashing from Snape for 'not instilling proper attendance in his own House' and causing Gryffindor to loose twenty points. Class went relatively smoothly for Harry, as did History of Magic after. It wasn't until he returned to the Gryffindor Tower to change out some of his books that things got interesting. Not only was Ginny, Dani, and Hermione not there, but after asking around, no one had seen them yet. Harry was about to head towards the library when Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"If you would follow me into my office, Mr. Potter." McGonagall asked, but it was a command more than it was a true question.

"Yes, Professor." Harry already knew where this was going.

Once in the Professor's office, McGonagall asked the question that he knew was coming. "Have you seen Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, or Miss Work today?"

"No, Professor, I haven't." Harry answered truthfully.

"Miss Granger wasn't at any of her classes today, as I'm sure you've noticed. Neither was Miss Weasley or Miss Work. For Hermione, this is incredibly odd. But I have a strong feeling that I know why. Dani. Don't think for a minute that I, or the staff, haven't noticed her sudden change. She was thin before but now she almost looks like a skeleton. We're worried about her. If you manage to see her before I do, please convince her to at least eat something or we are going to have to find a way to induce a coma to get some nutrients into her. Please let Hermione and Ginny know that they are excused from classes until they can get Dani back to her normal self." McGonagall said, knowing that wherever the girls are hiding, they are hiding together.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Dani had finally woken up and she was not happy. "Just what are you doing in here?!" Dani said angrily, trying to yell but too weak to.

"Dani, calm down. We're here to help you." Hermione said, trying to keep her cool.

"Dani, love, please eat something. Please?" Ginny begged, tears already forming in her eyes.

That sight tore through Dani's defenses faster than any amount of arguing and begging could. She couldn't take it anymore. She missed them. She felt terrible for avoiding them. But most importantly, they cared. They clearly didn't care about what others thought of them. The two girls were her for Dani when she was at her lowest, and it was something that no human had ever done for her. It was at that thought that Dani broke down, sobbing, apologizing over and over and over again.

The two girls just sat on the bed next to Dani and tried to comfort her. The one thing that was bothering Hermione the most was why Dani looked like she hadn't eaten in months, not just the week. It didn't make sense, but then again with Dani, most things don't. It was at that time that a faint pop was heard, but none of the girls gave it any thought. It was when a frail voice spoke up.

"Miss Granger! Miss Weasley! There you are! Master sent Dobby to find you and help if I can!" the house elf said happily.

"Thank you, Dobby. If you don't mind, could you bring us up some food for our friend. She hasn't eaten in a bit. Then you can go tell Harry that you've found us." Hermione responded, a little shocked that he found them.

With that Dobby popped out of the room, only to be back minutes later with a tray of sandwiches. He made multiple trips, bringing back drinks, a roast, and a few other odds and ends. Ginny grabbed a sandwich and handed it to Dani, who took it carefully. The two Gryffindors watched as Dani slowly ate the sandwich. It's effects were almost instantaneous.

It was then that something that wouldn't surprise Dani happened. Time stopped as a clock like portal formed. The being that stepped out of the portal was a middle aged man with no legs, a blue cloak, and red eyes. He also had a staff with a stopwatch on top and floated. Hermione was surprised to see this, as any sane person would be.

"Hermione Granger, one of the girls to steal my adoptive daughter's heart, I presume." The being spoke in an ominous yet fatherly tone.

"Y-yes sir." Hermione stuttered.

"Fear not, young one. I am Charles Work, better known as Clockwork, the Master of Time. I must give you something to help young Danielle to heal faster. I fear that she will be needed in short time, and it would be best if she was at full health. Also I needed to drop off her permission form for Hogsmeade next month." Clockwork added with a chuckle at the end.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she was handed a glowing green vial.

"This is pure ectoplasm. It comes straight from our home realm. Adding that to Dani's food with rapidly increase her healing, but if you're able to convince to take it from the vial, it will be incredibly effective. It won't heal her right away, but it would reverse what she's done to herself by a few days." Clockwork explained.

"What if she won't take it?" Hermione asked.

"You're a bright young witch, and your answer will be revealed… all in due time." Clockwork responded cryptically before retreating through a newly formed portal and resuming time.

"Hermione, what is that in your hand, and when did you stand up?" Ginny asked, very confused.

"Dani's caretaker, or adoptive father, or whatever you want to call him stopped by. He handed me this to help Dani." Hermione explained. Dani perked up at the round about mention of Clockwork.

"Clockwork was here?" Dani said, her voice still shaky from her lack of energy.

"Yes, love. He brought this vial, and I need you to drink it." Hermione said calmly, yet firmly.

"Ugh, that stuff is gross." Dani whined.

"Danielle Work. You will take your medicine or so help me!" Ginny said loudly, channeling her mother.

"Dani please, it will make you feel better." Hermione begged.

"Why should I? Who said I wanted to? It doesn't matter anyways, I've just been a burden for you two since I got here." Dani explained, pain evident in her voice. This hurt the two girls in ways they've never felt before.

"Who told you that lie." Ginny said hotly.

"Nobody. It's easy to see. I've ruined your social lives, and I've heard what people were saying behind our backs."

"Dani. Just what lie did Malfoy tell you." Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"It wasn't 'nothing', Dani! I watched you turn white as a sheet and I could see the pain in your eyes! What did he say to you?" Hermione pushed.

"Dani tell us, please. We won't hold it against you, and nothing bad will happen to us. We're in here alone." Ginny added.

"He… he said he'd find out whatever abomination makes me a half-breed and will keep you two away from me and find a way to turn you two back straight. He said it with a lot more vulgarity that I refuse to say. He insulted me, he insulted my status, but most painful, he said I would never be good enough for you…" Dani finally admitted.

Even though the pain in Dani's voice was evident, her eyes gave her away to her true pain. That sparked a fire in a certain redhead. She shot up, and said, "Dani take your damn medicine. We have a snake to catch."

"Gin, calm down. Violence isn't going to help us here, love." Hermione said, trying to keep everyone from getting expelled in the morning. They were already going to have detention for skipping classes today.

"We HAVE to do something, 'Mione! Look at what he's don-" Ginny was cut off by Dani coughing and clearing her throat.

"Fuck, that stuff is disgusting, worse than year old beer mixed with Brussel sprouts." Dani whined, her voice still a little hoarse.

Both girls wrapped Dani in a bear hug, almost tackling her to the bed. Hermione and Ginny felt something that they hadn't in over a week: that protective aura that Dani seems to radiate. It was calming, and relaxing, and to be frank, they missed it. They missed Dani, the real Dani. Then the halfa in question did something that surprised the two British girls: she hugged them back.

Flash forward about three hours, and the girls finally emerge from the Room. Dani could barely walk on her own, but some of the life had returned to her. While she wasn't one hundred percent better, she was mobile again, and looked alive. She still resembled a walking skeleton, but that would take time, especially with her half ghost metabolism. The ectoplasm that Clockwork had given her was enhancing the healing. Ginny and Hermione lead her to the Common Room. Once the portrait swung open and they stepped in, it was as if someone had used an Unspeakable curse. The room became dead silent. All eyes were upon her. Dani fought herself to not become invisible right then and there.

Harry ran up and gave the three a light hug. "Dani, I'm glad to see you're feeling a little better. I'm guessing Dobby was able to help?"

Dani meekly nodded, still weak to talk. That was where Hermione stepped in, "He was a fabulous help. We wouldn't have been able to help her with out his help. But now we've got to get her to bed. She needs rest."

Ginny and Hermione shuffled the poor girl up the stairs, a surprisingly easy task when the girl in question can make herself just shy of weightless. Once next to her bunk, Dani reached out to pet Yuki as well as make her a few blocks of ice for the night. Dani was asleep the moment her head hit her pillow, and the other girls weren't far behind, as the day was emotionally draining.

The next morning brought all three girls to the mess hall, Dani able to walk on her own. She was still incredibly thin, but the emotion was back in her eyes, despite the receding dark circles around them. Hermione watched Dani like a hawk, ready to help her at a moments notice. What happened next would shock even Professor Snape. Hermione watched the progression in Dani's eyes. It went from sleepy, to pure, unadulterated hate. She followed the halfa's eyes to land on a certain blonde bastard. With speed that both Gryffindor girls thought was impossible for someone in her state, Dani bolted towards Malfoy.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Dani stated with fire in her voice before slapping the Slytherin hard enough that a few of his teeth flew out.

What surprised people even more than Dani's action, was Dumbledore's lack of inaction. Dani proceeded to walk to the table and eat lunch like nothing had happened. The Great Hall remained silent throughout breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

What surprised people even more than Dani's action, was Dumbledore's lack of inaction. Dani proceeded to walk to the table and eat lunch like nothing had happened. The Great Hall remained silent throughout breakfast.

Once Potions began, it was obvious that Snape had a problem with the events of breakfast. A few snide remarks about attendance and violence, but it was nothing worse than what Harry endured from the greasy haired Potions Master. The rest of the day proceeded like normal, just with Dani eating almost ungodly amounts at mealtime.

For the rest of the month, nothing seemed to be going wrong for once for the Gryffindors. Quidditch was shaping up as it always does, classes were going well, and no major drama had been sparked just yet. With September wrapping up, the leaves were beginning to fall. Umbridge was still being her annoying toad, but beyond that, nothing damning had happened… yet.

With the first day of the month of dead upon Hogwarts, something interesting was about to happen. Breakfast happened as usual for the castle but that was soon to change at the lunchtime mail call. Lucky for Hermione and Dani, Umbridge was their first headache of the day. On the way to lunch Hermione noticed something was off about Dani, more than normal.

Ever since the first Malfoy debacle, not only had the Potions Master been harsher on Dani, but Umbridge joined in making the Gryffindor's life a living hell. Umbridge would usually just shut down any question or concern the American had and Snape would simply be his rude self. After bearing through another Defense class, narrowly avoiding another detention with the toad, the Gryffindors headed to lunch. October had historically been a strange month at Hogwarts, especially for Harry, but this month might just top them all.

As the Great Hall filled with students, the owls soon began fluttering in, carrying mail and gifts from family and friends. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen, besides Ron getting a howler from his mother, as Ginny had updated her on Ron's jackassery. As soon as the howler finished it's message, a noticeable chill in the air set in, moments of awkward silence later, a dark blue clock shaped portal opened near the owl's entry point. Dani looked amused while the rest of the room was fearful.

Emerging in a bright flash of ethereal green fire was a phoenix. Unlike any phoenix that even Dumbledore had seen, this one was embellished in ectoplasm green fire, and instead of flesh and feathers, it was a mere skeleton with glowing red eyes. Tied to its left leg was a rather large scroll, complete with an ornate seal. The bird circled the Great Hall, getting dangerously close to a very Draco Malfoy before finally coming towards a certain Work.

Dani was equally confused, never having seen a bird quite like this, even in her exploration of the Zone. Nonetheless, she knew the routine, even though this was the first time she got mail at mealtime. The anti-phoenix bowed to her, which she returned with a curt nod. She retrieved the letter from the bird, and glanced at the all too familiar seal that was on it. Proudly emblazoned in the seal was Clockwork's official seal, which was an ornate and stylized version of his typical CW insignia which adorned every other letter she's received in her trunk from the Master of Time.

Dani broke the seal which dissolved into an ethereal smoke, and the halfa let out an audible "Fuck!" as she read the letter. The Great Hall gasped, not only at Dani's choice language, but that the letter erupted into flames. The anti-phoenix disappeared much in the same way that it appeared. Hermione looked at her American friend and saw a flurry of emotions: confusion, hate, anger. She was lost on what just happened, just as Umbridge broke the uneasy silence.

"Miss Work! Just what exactly was that!" she said in her sing-song voice.

"I-I just got a letter from home that was startling." Dani said vaguely.

"That does not excuse your vulgarity! One week detentions after classes starting tonight!" Umbridge hollered.

There were a few audible gasps from the students, but none were too surprised at the toad's actions. Dani didn't touch her lunch after that. To Hermione, her facial expression was similar to Harry's before his Tri-Wizard Tournament, one of fear and uneasiness. Dani just about ran out of the Great Hall, but this time Hermione and Ginny were able to catch her.

"Dani, what just happened?" Ginny asked.

"I just got a letter from Clockwork." The American responded simply.

"So? You get letters from him all the time?" Hermione tried to calm her down.

"No. This is different. It was a warning and an official letter. He never uses his official seal with me. This one warned me against the obvious threats here, but also something that will happen on Halloween." Dani responded.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione, do you know when my birthday is?" Dani asked, trying to buy time until they reached Herbology.

"Sometime later this month, but you've never told us." Ginny answered.

"Well, for the record, my birthday is the same as Halloween. Ginny don't you have a class to be in?" Dani tried to deflect the conversation away.

"No I don't. Fourth Years have a free period today. Stop trying to dodge the questions." Ginny chided.

"OK. Fine. Do you remember what I told Malfoy when he first tried to bully me?" the American asked quickly.

"Yeah you said something about being a 'Crown Princess' of something or another." Hermione answered.

"I'm honestly surprised you remember." Dani muttered. "Do you know what a crown princess is?"

"No, I've heard of it but never cared that much to dig into it, why?" Ginny responded.

"A crown princess is someone who is not of age or ready to take the throne, basically a queen in all but name. It happened a few times in history." Hermione's brainiac side came out.

"Hermione, as always, is right on the money. I am the Crown Princess of the Ghost Zone. I inherited that title from my deceased relative. He died in the line of duty, protection our lands." Dani began to cry a little, but continued on, "it was his death that led Clockwork to me and ultimately landed me here. On my sixteenth Death Day, I am to be crowned the Queen of the Ghost Zone." Dani explained, finishing her story right as they approached the greenhouses.

The prospect of her best friend being a queen definitely intrigued Hermione. Having grown up in Muggle England, it's the British equivalent of the American dream, every girl at some stage of their lives in England dreams of finding out that they are royalty. Hermione was not exempt from this. But, one thing will never change for Hermione: Dani is Dani, no amount of status or anything will change that. This was one of the few classes that the bushy haired witch didn't take the greatest of notes and relied on Dani's to supplement her own.

Just as quickly as they had to meet for class, it was time to depart, but of course, not without homework. Just a simple report, nothing that would take too terribly long. But Dani had to head to detention with the toad, for god knows what. That scared Hermione more than it scared Dani. Dani was just annoyed to have to be in the overly pink room longer than she already had to.

Hermione met up with Ginny in the Common Room, where Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess. Harry lost yet again to the one thing that the ginger could do right, which made Hermine smile. Perhaps some things will truly never change. Soon after his crushing defeat, Harry came over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"Where is Dani?" Harry asked, forgetting about her detentions.

"Remember that Umbridge gave her a weeks of detention after her letter?" Ginny reminded.

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot after that weird looking phoenix-like bird flew in through a glowing blue portal!" Harry huffed.

"After that, Umbridge gave her detentions." Hermione quipped.

"Oh no." Harry said as his face fell. "I've heard her detentions are brutal. I've somehow avoided them so far. I've heard that they're quite literally painful, but no one has told me why."

"I've seen a lot of people come back holding their wrists and hands, do you think she just sits their popping them with a ruler?" Ginny asked, not really wanting to find out the answer.

"I'm not sure, but a lot of students fear her and her detentions. I'm worried for Dani. She's not the most… stable person I've ever met. In fact, she reminds me a lot of Mad Eye when she enters a room. She stops and quickly scans it for a second." Harry commented.

"I guess we will see." Hermione decided to cut that conversation short, afraid of what it might do to the emotionally brittle American. "Harry, did you finish your Defence homework yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's what I was working on when Ron asked me to play."

"How is Ron?" Ginny asked, not really having heard much from her own brother since his outburst.

"He's doing… well I guess. He's been palling around with Seamus and Dean ever since then, and I don't think they've been a very good influence. He does even less homework than before." The Boy-Who-Lived revealed.

"Should I write my mother?" Ginny asked or threatened, depending on how one interpreted her smirk.

"Not yet. At least give me a chance to warn the bloke." Harry chuckled, more afraid of Mrs. Weasley's wrath than Voldemort.

Finally, Dani walked into the room, once again gathering all eyes upon her, and a scowl from Ron. She seemed no worse for wear, except for Ginny and Hermione, who could see through her façade. Without uttering a word, she walked to her dorm. Parvati was in there, chatting to one of the other girls, but Dani paid them no mind as she created some ice for Yuki, who trilled happily to see her again. Dani opened her trunk and grabbed her drop box that Clockwork had given her. Dani hopped on her bed and closed the curtains, just to make sure that no one saw what she was about to do. She opened up to see that Clockwork had left her a new bottle, which she silently thanked the nearly omnipotent being.

She stowed the bottle in her bag, locked the box back, and set it in her chest. Unbeknownst to Dani there was one more gift, a small ring box that gave off an ominous glow. To most wizards, the eerie green glow that it gave off was reminiscent of that of the Killing Curse but to Dani, had she seen it, it would have reminded her of the ectoplasm and essence of the Ghost Zone. But, as Clockwork would say, "All in due time." Dani left as quickly as she came, sending a knowing glance that said "The Room. Now."

Dani walked out of the common room, leaving more stares in her wake. Once out of sight, Dani turned invisible and waited for Hermione and Ginny. Once the other two Gryffindors were in the tunnel between the common room and the Fat Lady, Dani grabbed a hold of them, startling Hermione a little bit which caused Ginny to chuckle. Dani grabbed her friends and flew them to the seventh floor, right before the suit of armor that guarded the hall.

After a quick duplicate and its reconnaissance to ensure that Mr. Filch or his dreaded cat were no where near, Dani dropped their invisibility and paced three times in front of the room. As always, the door appeared, ready for its service. Dani led the way, opening the door to reveal their favorite set up. A cozy, warm fire, a large sofa and sofa table, full suite bathrooms off to the right, and an overly sized bed in the back corner. Dani set her bags down without saying a word. She grabbed her homework materials and her bottle and set them on the sofa table. This earned a stern glance from Hermione, and an uneasy smile from Ginny. They knew it was bad if Dani broke out her Ghost Whiskey. Dani did something that surprised at what Dani did next. She created two duplicates who grabbed her Defence and her Herbology notes and the respective homework assignments. Both duplicates floated over to the bed where they began working.

"Dani, how long have you been able to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Make duplicates?" Dani played dumb.

"No, use them to do your homework."

"I've been doing it all year and all summer. How do you think I was able to cram in so much. Listen here, love, the benefit and downfall to using duplicates is that I gain all of their knowledge and experience. They are a true duplication of me and when I reabsorb them, I get it all. The good and the bad, the happy and the sad, the pleasure and the pain. If one is 'killed' in battle, I feel all of its pain upon destruction. It's a blessing and a curse. In the truest since, I can be many places at once." Dani said, putting air quotes around 'killed'.

"Okaaayyyy…" Ginny drawled out, seeing the noticeable frustration and moral confusion in Hermione's eyes.

Dani glanced at the table and a glass had appeared next to her bottle. She broke the seal on her bottle and poured herself a glass. She took a sip and leaned on Ginny, feeling safe once again with her friends.

"Dani, what exactly happened," the redhead asked, shooting a look to Hermione that said "calm down before you speak."

"I had detention with Umbridge. It was easily on my top ten least favorite forms of torture. And before you ask, I am not exaggerating." Dani said softly.

"That doesn't answer my question love, what did she do?" Ginny prompted.

"She did something horrible, immoral, probably illegal, and just plain physical torture. She made me write lines Gin! LINES!" Dani shouted.

Hermione and Ginny were confused, that's a normal detention. Dani had to be missing something, or was she just that unused to British standards and normal school reprimanding? This led to more questions than answers.

"Dani, that's normal. Almost every teacher makes students do lines in detention. It's common practice here." Hermione tried to reason, but one glance at Dani let her know that it wasn't the case.

The halfa took a long swig of her whiskey, nearly finishing her glass before answering, "Is it normal for teachers to make their students write in their own blood?"

"What?!" Hermione and Ginny shouted.

"She uses these black quills that etch what you write into your hand and uses your blood as it's ink. She had about ten of them in her desk. I replaced all but one with regular quills that I used magic to dye them black. I dyed one like her pink quill and replaced it with her torture quill." Dani explained.

"Dani, we need to take this to Dumbledore immediately!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified that such atrocities were happening in these hallowed grounds.

"I agree, but tomorrow. I have evidence. Due to my biology you won't find any scarring on me, the cuts were far too fine for them to leave any mark. That's why I stole her quills." Dani reasoned.

"How did you mange to snag them?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious.

"Ginny, before me have you ever seen a ghost able to pick things up, eat, or touch you?"

"Well… er, no?" Ginny answered, confused where this was going.

"Exactly. Most wards seem to do nothing to me. I don't set off any detection devices when invisible and intangible. Plus the Wizarding World doesn't believe that my kind of ghost exists, so why bother inventing protective spells and whatnot against what they believe is impossible. I just used my powers to grab them. I don't trust her or her motives." Dani explained.

Dani finished her glass of whiskey, this being the first time that the two Gryffindors have seen her not drink it straight from the bottle. She poured herself another glass, and leaned back on Ginny's shoulder. It wasn't long before the redhead sneaked an arm around the American, who seemed to practically glow at that. Hermione didn't miss a beat of this and was a little jealous.

"Dani, when's Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, trying to break the awkward silence that seemed to settle in the room.

"I think it's the week after… Halloween." Dani cringed.

"Fuck."

"Dani! Watch your language!" Hermione chided, trying to break the halfa of that awful habit.

"Why? Where's it going?" Dani teased.

Hermione huffed, and turned to face the wall. Dani stood up, loosing her balance in the process due to the extremely potent liquor. She stumbled over to sit in between her friends.

"Hermione, darling, don't be that way. I was just kidding." Dani tried to reverse what she just said.

"Is everything a bloody joke to you? Do you take anything seriously?" Hermione said hotly.

"Hemione, what the hell has gotten in to you? It was just a joke! It was just me being my normal smart ass self!" Dani defended.

"That's exactly the problem! You seem to only care about your own problems! You don't give a damn about others!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, calm down!" Ginny butted in, trying to bring the good times back.

"No, Gin! This has been a long time coming!" Hermione argued.

"Oh so that's how it is!"

"Yes, Dani! That's exactly how it feels. Ginny and I worry and watch out for you and you don't seem to do a damn thing or even notice half the time! The other half of the time you bloody disappear!"

"Oh so me stealing those damned quills wasn't me watching out for you? Handling Malfoy at the beginning of the year wasn't handling something for you?" 

"It doesn't seem like it!"

"Hermione, I trusted you with things that I have never told a living soul, past, present, or future! I'm a time travelling warrior! Do you think that comes without its own host of issues! I have scars, physically and emotionally! I can't just make that go away! I am not you, I didn't have a normal childhood. Fuck, I didn't have a childhood at all! I was born in a bloody laboratory by a demented bastard who wanted to clone my brother! I was a failed science experiment tossed to the wind! I didn't have parents, I didn't have friends! I had nothing until you two came along in my life!" Dani shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hermione calm down, you don't mean what you said. You're stressed, anxious, and you've been practically pacing the common room since herbology." Ginny reasoned, leaning in and hugging Dani.

"Dani, I… I didn't know. I assumed from your royal status that you had all of that." Hermione apologized, tears streaming down her face as she realized what she's done.

"'Mione, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry that I'm a fuck up. I'm sorry that I'm not what you thought I was. I just want you to know- both of you- that I would die for you. You two are the sole reasons that I haven't just abandoned this place to do as time would like. It's not because of Clockwork, it's not because of some drive I have, it's because of ya'll. I can't even fathom a life without you two." Dani said, cheering up a little.

"You're not a… screw up, love. I can't imagine life without you either. You make me feel safe in ways that I haven't felt in years." Hermione revealed.

"Me too. You have this air of protection around you. It's the reason that we sleep so soundly next to you. We feel safe. We feel protected. We feel like we belong. It's something that I've been trying to find my whole life." Ginny admitted.

Hermione cast a quick tempus charm, revealing the time to be well past midnight. "I think it's time to go to bed."

Ginny yawned in agreement and Dani shrugged. Dani stood up, still wobbly from her drinks, but stumbled safely to the bed. What she failed to notice was that Hermione and Ginny stayed behind a second to let Dani hit the bed first. What they didn't expect was Dani to start removing her clothes, stripping down to her underwear.

"Did she really just strip down to her knickers, knowing full well that we're sharing a bed tonight?" Ginny asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I think she did." Hermione replied, equally shocked.

"I can't lie, she looks good." Ginny added, still in a whisper.

"I heard that!" Dani shouted from the bed.

Ginny and Hermione hopped in the bed as well, one on each side of the American. Dani's heart began to race, and her face turned beet red. She turned to Hermoine and kissed her forehead before muttering a goodnight. She turned and repeated the same with Ginny. Needless to say, the girls slept better than they had in quite a while.

The next morning came quickly, the girls got ready and met in the Great Hall. Dani drank her daily coffee and ate her breakfast, scanning the Professor's table for a certain bearded wizard, only for him to not be found. Dani shrugged, knowing that this was something that only Dumbledore could handle. Lucky for the two older Gryffindors, today was Potions and Transfigurations after lunch. This gave Dani plenty of time to slip the quills into her drop box via duplicate. Just in case Umbridge caught on, she didn't want to have them on her.

Classes went as they always did, Snape being a royal asshole to the Gryffindors. Lunch went by without any hiccups, and still no sign of Dumbledore. Transfigurations came and went, Dani learned a new spell. It seemed fitting that the girl with two forms could change things into other things with ease. Then came time for Dani's detention. That's when things got… interesting.

Dani had to pretend to be in pain for her ruse to go unnoticed, an invisible duplicate using her wand to change the color of the ink to a blood color. Beyond that, and Umbridge's usual pettiness, it was uneventful. Dani went to dinner straight from detention, and was disappointed to see that Dumbledore had not yet returned.

The next few weeks carried on as such. More homework, and mentions of imminent finals scaring the fifth years half to death. Dumbledore had still yet to return, causing some students to worry. Dani's detentions had ceased, yet she had to continue her ruse with the other unlucky souls to garner a detention from the Ministry's meat puppet. Dani managed to keep herself out of trouble, but her imposing coronation scared the poor halfa. She continued to not confide in Hermione and Ginny, which did annoy the two girls. Harry began talking to the American more often, their friendship becoming closer. While he doesn't know her secret, Dani was able to twist a few tales so that she could relate more to the Boy-Who-Lived. The group of Gryffindors soon began to study, do homework, and spend most of their free time together.

Before anyone could blink, it was the day before Halloween. Dani's uneasiness was unfathomable. Even Neville managed to startle the young halfa. This concerned the three Gryffindors because almost nothing scared Dani, not even Snape or Umbridge. Dani sat silently at breakfast that morning, only glancing up from her coffee to see if Dumbledore had returned. If she had been more alert to her surroundings, she would have picked up on the hushed whispers around the Great Hall. Lucky for Dani it fell on a Charms day, which was followed by a free period.

Dani was still on edge, but took notes as well as she always did, as not only did she rely on those notes, but so did Hermione and Harry. Hermione because her notes allowed Dani a different point of view on the material, and vice versa. Harry relied on them due to his inadequate note taking. Class flashed through like a bullet through the night, and soon the trio were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Dani was still spacing out, thoughts of mutiny, war, destruction following her coronation running rampant through her mind. Not only was the impending stress of running basically an entire universe daunting enough, but doing it while abroad made it just more confusing and stressful.

Halfway through the meal, the standard flutter and flurry of owl wings and students receiving mail from home tore through the Great Hall. Anyone who looked up at the staff table would see Dumbledore's infectious smile beaming down on his students. Dani couldn't help but smile back, thinking that she would go unnoticed by the wizard. Dumbledore seemed to look straight in Dani's eyes and she could swear that she saw a twinkle in that man's eyes.

Dani thought that she was going to get out of lunch without anything strange, by Hogwarts standards happening, but fate would prove her wrong. Just as it did almost a month ago, a blue clock-like portal opened up near the entrance for the owls, and out flew the anti-phoenix, except this time it's ethereal green glow was replaced by an electric blue. The anti-phoenix circled as it did the last time, except this time it stopped at Dumbledore first. The bird bowed, then offered it's right leg to the Headmaster, who opened the letter which was sealed with Clockwork's standard seal.

_Albus, my old friend,_

_I must inform you that the Horcruxes you seek can only be destroyed by strong forces, and I believe that young Danielle might be your best bet. He has also created seven of the horrific items, and a total of three have been hidden in the Castle, with one having been destroyed three years ago. Keep aware of not only the safety of your students, but also of yourself. You are the glue that keeps this resistance in tact. While I cannot give away direct threats, I believe that you are aware of the one that is on your staff. It would suit you best to keep her on staff, despite obvious reasons to terminate her employment. I cannot tell you specific details, and alas, this is all that I can warn._

_Now, on a more personal level, I will be seeing you shortly, related to young Danielle's position in our world. I do wish that you would keep an eye on her, and soon present her the option of joining the Order. It would do well for the girl to use some of the skills that I have taught her. _

_All will be revealed in good time,_

_Charles Work, Master of Time_

_P.S. This letter will ignite itself within five seconds of being read to it's completion._

Shocking the student body, the letter that was in their beloved Headmaster's hands ignited into that same ethereal green fire that Dani's did when the first anti-phoenix appeared at the beginning of the month. The bird leapt into the air, seemingly defying gravity for a second before flying over to the young queen-to-be. It did much the same, bowed in reverence before presenting Dani with her letter. Unlike the one that Clockwork had written for Dumbledore, Dani's letter was much more brief and to the point. It was a simple "_I'll see you tomorrow night."_ Dani rolled her eyes, knowing Clockwork's unsubtle love for theatrics and tricks.

"Miss Work! Just who on earth was that letter from and why did our Headmaster receive one?" Umbridge shrieked.

"Professor, it was just a letter from home. I don't see you getting angry at any of the other students receiving mail, so why do you get so agitated when I do? Is it racism? Is it disdain for Americans? If so that is a very unprofessional stand. I would recommend that you stop this blatant hatred and discrimination, or else I will have to report to your higher ups. Would you like that on your record, Professor Umbridge? Or would you perhaps have torturing school children on your record? From what I can gather that alone would garnish you a nice long stay in Azkaban!" Dani shouted back.

The student body stared, Dumbledore stared, unaware of the current accusations, but unsurprised. Delores on the other hand, turned beet red and into a stuttering mess.

"Why you little, lying American brat! You will have detentions daily with me!" Umbridge shrieked back.

Dumbledore stood up, causing to whole Great Hall to stare. He looked upset. "Delores, I would suggest you go back to your quarters and think about what you've said. Miss Work, would you please follow me to my office.

"Yes, Headmaster." Dani said respectfully, where as Umbridge simply grunted in anger and fled out of the room.

Dani gathered her things and met the Headmaster outside of the Great Hall. He lead the way, not saying a word to the girl. This honestly scared Dani, as usually the Headmaster was a talkative man. Not always making the most sense, but a talkative man nonetheless. After their brisk walk they came upon the gargoyles that guarded his office. He spoke a password and the statue moved out of the way, revealing a small spiral staircase. Dani was in awe as she had yet to see the Headmaster's office. She had hoped that it would have been on better terms than this, yet this seemed fitting.

To say that Dani was amazed by the oddities and trinkets in the headmaster's office would be the understatement of the century. She stood and drank in the sights, the smells, and most importantly, Fawkes. The bird seem equally intrigued by Dani, seemingly able to tell that she was not only inhuman, but also insanely powerful. Dumbledore sat down and motioned for Dani to do the same. She sat her stuff down next to the chair she sat in.

"Miss Work, I believe that we have something drastic to discuss. Considering your outbreak at lunch. I would like in full detail what has transpired between you and Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore spoke calmly, his tone of voice completely neutral.

"After my last letter, Umbridge called me for a detention, presumably for my language, which I said barely above a whisper. If that is the case then it's fine. It's expected. But before she even spoke she was visibly angry at the absurdity of Clockwork's messenger and his arrival, and his appearance. But before that on the first day of school she noted about her disdain and disapproval of half-breeds. I may have had an outburst at that, but it was nothing to be concerned with. It was at the detention that she tortured me, and judging by the student body's reaction and fear of her detentions, I fear that she has done the same.

She has this quill that is spelled to draw blood from its user as its ink. It is a fairly painful method of torture. I can see how it works on the rest of the student body. Unfortunately for her, she didn't anticipate someone who'd been tortured for much more valuable information." Dani explained, equally as calm. Dumbledore as shocked at that revelation. He showed it on his face.

"That shouldn't surprise you, Headmaster. You know I've been involved in countless wars, almost every major conflict since the beginning of time. Most chronologically recent, I was captured by the Nazi army and tortured for information. But that is neither here nor there, I do have evidence to back my claims. I managed to confiscate all but one of her dastardly quills. The last one is still in her possession, but I managed to disguise it as one of her frilly pink quills that she seems to be so fond of."

"Do you have them with you?"

"No, but I can retrieve them very quickly." The halfa answered, then created a duplicate to retrieve the hidden quills.

"Dani what exactly do you wish to do here?" the elder wizard asked, truly curious.

"To protect. It's what I have always done. Sadly that sometimes involves doing disturbing and immoral things. I want to protect those I love and those close to me. I want to help in this war on that maniacal bastard." Dani answered, a fire rising in her eyes that Dumbledore can only attribute to one of a seasoned, determined warrior.

"Would you like to formally join the Order? In your ghost form of course. There are many in the Order who would object to Danielle Work joining the order solely based on your presumed age. I wouldn't have you out on school nights often, unless I cannot control it. For the time being, your missions would be espionage and information recovery. I would like to keep you out of the line of fire for as long as I possibly can."

"I accept your offer, Professor. Although I will have to warn you, that I will not be available tomorrow."

"Oh, what do you have planned on Halloween, Miss Work?" he answered with a glint of knowing in his blue eyes.

"All in due time, as Charles would say." Dani answered cryptically.

Dani's duplicate returned with the contraband quills, and placed them on the desk.

"Do you mind if I try one to see if it is as you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would prefer if I tried it, as scars take a lot more to take on my physiology. I would think it best for the Headmaster to not appear as if he carved into his own hand with his own handwriting. Could you hand me a shred of paper or something to write on?"

The Headmaster handed her a small piece of parchment. Dani began to write, grimacing slightly as the quill's marks on the parchment cut itself into her skin, the blood staining the parchment. Dumbledore's expression was one for the century. Anger and disgust flashed through his usually cheerful eyes.

"How dare she do this to my students!" the Headmaster said angrily.

"So what are you going to do, Headmaster? Are you going to allow this to continue or to stop it before it becomes an even bigger headache?" Dani asked, trying to rile the Headmaster into firing the Ministry appointed bitch on the spot.

"Sadly I am going to have to allow it. If I fire her, they will send someone else, someone who I fear will truly be one of Voldemort's followers. I must pick the lesser of two evils. Also, your guardian warned me." The elder revealed.

Dani smirked, "So what are you going to do then?"

"I am not going to do a thing, but I think you can." Dumbledore answered with a soft smile.

"Which is?" 

"I want you to make sure that she doesn't create any more of those quills. Make sure that she doesn't inflict harm upon my students. I hate to ask you to do this, but I must as you're the most capable of infiltrating her office undetected."

"I think I can do that, it's not like I haven't been doing this since my first detention at the beginning of the month." Dani added.

"Good. Thank you, Danielle. You made an old man hope for the future." The tell-tale twinkle of approval was back in Dumbledore's eyes. "It appears that it is time for you to be on your way. After all I must make preparations for the Halloween Feast tomorrow. Oh, and if I do not have a chance, please have a happy birthday and for you to enjoy yours as well."

Dani's eyes lit up, "How did you know that tomorrow was my birthday?"

"All in due time." Dumbledore cryptically answered, a small smile on his lips.

Dani grabbed her stuff and went for the door. This was already shaping up to be interesting. Before she got to the top of the staircase Dumbledore said one last thing, "Oh, and Miss Work, I will speak with Professor Umbridge to have the detentions revoked."

Dani turned and thanked the Headmaster before heading off to the common room. Once she was on the stairwell heading towards the common room, she was interrupted from her thoughts by a pair of Slytherins.

"You best watch where your going, you little liar." Goyle said gruffly.

"Or what? You'll hurt a poor defenseless girl?" Dani teased back.

"Crabbe, Goyle, stand down." Malfoy commanded before stepping out of the shadows. Once fully in the light, Malfoy asked, "What is your issue with Professor Umbridge? She's by far the best Defense teacher we've had. She's much better than that crazy Auror or that flea-ridden werewolf!"

"Ok, Mr. Bloodpurist, first off blood doesn't make you any more or less of a person, second not learning how to defend ourselves is asinine! I don't care if your for Voldemort, against Voldemort, or neutral! Somewhere there will be someone who wants you dead, and you need to know how to defend yourself. Especially you Malfoy. You've created a lot of enemies here who wouldn't shed a tear if you're gone. Hell, I'd do it myself. But I won't. Not only would it not be right to kill some punk little kid who just follows in his daddy's footsteps, but honestly your blood isn't even worthy of my blade." Dani taunted, flashing her hidden blade at the last part.

Fear flashed in Malfoy's eyes for a second but was replaced with rage. "So what, some American slag with Muggle toys thinks she can kill me, Draco Malfoy of the purest blood?! What's stopping you? Oh, I know it's your blood traitor and mudblood girlfriends! You don't have the gall to do it!"

"Draco Malfoy, you better pray to whatever gods you believe in, for when the time comes, I will be the one to end you. Not Voldemort. Not his followers. Me. I've learned many things in my lifetime, including how to hide bodies to where only the most vile creatures of this world will find them. No soul will ever find you, Draco Malfoy. I suggest you make amends and find a reason to convince me not to." Dani said, her eyes flashing blood red for a brief moment, before she shoved her way through Malfoy's goons.

Dani continued her path to the common room, a devious smirk plastered on her face. She knew she just broke the Malfoy boy, if not now then the realization will set in. But first she had to gather materials for her revenge on the blonde. To do that best, she needed to talk to the master pranksters. The moment she walked into the common room, eyes were upon her. Finally fed up with the constant stares, Dani decided today was the day to do something about it, "Stop staring at me like I'm some sort of oddity! If you have something to ask, ask me! I don't bite…always." Dani muttered that last part.

Harry and Hermione rushed up to her, almost knocking the poor American over in the process. They were more than eager to find out what had happened in Dumbledore's office. Dani told them to meet her in the library once Ginny returned from classes. It didn't make sense to repeat the story multiple times.

The halfa walked past her two friends and began looking for George and Fred. Unsurprising to anyone, they were giving out some of their experimental snack boxes to the first years. The two twins were more surprised to see the halfa walking up to them, a knowing look in her eye.

"So what brings you here, dearest Dani?" George asked

"Revenge on Umbridge?" Fred popped in.

"No, but I do need help with some prank spells. Nothing harmful, just embarrassing." The halfa clarified.

"On who?" inquired George.

"That doesn't matter. His identity will become evident, if you all help me."

"We can, but there's a price." Fred quipped.

"Money doesn't bother me. I need access to some of your prank spells, and prank items." Dani responded.

"Well, old sport, we have a hair brush that enacts a spell that causes their hair to constantly change styles and colors, shoes that bond to the victim's feet that when attempted to be removed glues them to the floor, toothpaste that makes teeth temporarily fall out, soap that causes skin to fluctuate in colors, and a few spells to make existence just nasty. We have a spell for itchy knickers, a spell to change house robes to that of their rivals, one for a permanently runny nose." George explained.

"How much for all the prank items and a copy of your spell book of pranks?" Dani asked, cutting to the point.

"For you, seventeen galleons." Fred answered.

"Sold." Dani answered, reaching her pockets to grab the desired coins. Before handing them the money, she said "I expect that copy by dinner."

She conjured a box for them to put the items in. It took a few minutes of emptying seemingly endless pockets. Dani had to hand it to the twins, they had a penchant for business as well as pranks. She could see them going far in this world. Dani ran upstairs and placed her new items, save for the hairbrush in her drop box. Having safely stored the rest of her plans, Dani returned to the common room and started doing some of her homework for the night and a few assignments that were going to be due after her birthday.

As if Clockwork had planned it himself, the moment she finished her work, Ginny walked in. Dani ran up to her and gave her a hug, and grabbed her arm, leading her back towards the portrait.

"Dani where are we going?" asked a shocked and confused Ginny.

"To the library. Harry and Hermione should be there waiting on us." Dani explained, continuing out the door.

The two quickly made their way to the library, after passing Madam Pince they soon found Harry and Hermione. Harry was working on his homework with Hermione critiquing him as he went. Things were normal for the first time in a long time. Ginny walked up, and Hermione greeted the two. Dani sat her bags down, and Ginny followed. The younger girl did pull out her homework to at least try and get it done with Hermione around.

"So Gin, how was your day?" Harry asked just to start the conversation.

"It was good, Charms was okay and Transfigurations was somewhat confusing." The redhead answered.

"Okay, Dani. Ginny's here, now tell us what exactly happened today." Hermione cut to the chase.

"Which part?" Dani asked innocently.

"What happened in Dumbledore's office!" Hermione quietly exclaimed, getting tired of Dani's innocent games.

"Dumbledore absolved me from detention, I showed him the quills I managed to steal from Umbridge-"

"Wait, what?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh yeah, those rumors about her forcing students to use quills that etch their writing into their skins and use their blood as ink are true. I stole the quills from her desk and now Dumbledore has them." Dani remarked as if it wasn't anything too important.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Dani, what else happened? Is he going to do anything about Umbridge?" Ginny prodded.

"He can't. If he fires her, then the Ministry will send someone else. With current affairs and Voldemort's followers having infiltrated the Ministry. Plus he asked me to join the Order." Dani answered, nonchalant about the whole affair.

"What! Why did he ask you and not me or Hermione or Ron?! We've all faced Voldemort in some way or another!" Harry exclaimed hotly.

"Harry are you forgetting that I was possessed by the bastard?" Ginny shot back.

"Wait, you were possessed by that bastard?" Dani asked, not having heard this story.

"In my first year, I was given this diary that somehow held a piece of Voldemort's soul. It possessed me and used me to open the Chamber of Secrets and released a basilisk upon Hogwarts. Harry managed to kill it and used it's fang to destroy the diary, releasing his hold on me. I still don't remember a lot of first year…" Ginny explained glumly.

"Oh, only at Hogwarts would a diary be able to possess someone. But to answer the question, Harry I thought you knew that I'd eventually join the Order. It's kinda the reason I'm even at Hogwarts, and to help keep you safe." The halfa said, still not really caring.

"Wait what? No offense, Dani, but I've seen you do some interesting things, but what makes you different?" Harry prodded.

"The fact that I can't die definitely helps."

"WHAT?" chorused the three Gryffindors.

"Didn't I explain that?" Dani asked, honestly confused.

"NO?!" Ginny almost shouted.

"Due to my genetics and some weirdness, and especially after my Death Day, I won't be able to die very easily, if at all. Not only from the power boost, but also halfas are really, really hard to kill." Dani explained, revealing a little bit more about tomorrow to those who knew.

"I'm lost, Dani. Could you please explain? What's a halfa? Why do you have a Death Day, I thought that only ghosts had those?" Harry asked, confusion riddling his face.

"To start at the beginning, and I really meant to tell you but I had to make sure that I could trust you. It's kinda my deepest kept secret. To make it brief, I am a half ghost. Half human, half ghost. Don't ask how it works because, frankly, I don't even know. Following the death of my brother, my mentor found me. My mentor is the Master of Time, Clockwork. He's known in this world as Charles Work, the renowned seer. Thanks to my mentor, he saved me from being hunted in my time. He trained me, taught me to use and control my powers as well as to educate me. He then sent me on many missions throughout time. Almost every major battle in history, I have fought on one side or another, or sometimes both. I have lived lifetimes yet I'm only sixteen. I was born technically in the year two thousand and eight. I wasn't found by Charles until two thousand and twelve. I was not born. I was created in a laboratory. My brother isn't truly my brother, he was my genetic template. His enemy tried to create a version of my brother to fulfill some twisted fantasy of the perfect son.

You see, his enemy was a half ghost, as was my brother. My brother was the purest form of half ghost, and the way he became a halfa was the most stable, and most painful. His involved ectoplasm and a large amount of electricity. I got sidetracked a little. My brother was cloned, a genetic duplicate, but something got mixed up in the process and I turned out a girl. At first I was unstable, I would turn into goo if I strained my powers too much. My brother was able to use some muggle technology to stabilize me. It was risky and we didn't know if it would work, but it did and now you see the troubled mess of emotions and killing instincts." Dani revealed the truth about herself.

The table was awestruck. Harry had no idea by what powers she meant, but couldn't find the courage to ask. There are some secrets in this world that need to stay secret, after all. To the Boy-Who-Lived, an answer to what that silver dagger that she seemed to conjure without her wand made a little bit more sense. It also explained while she was so skilled with it, why she walked like the most battle hardened Aurors. There were the answers to many of his questions but they lead him to more questions. Ginny and Hermione, on the other hand, were shocked by her claim to immortality. Hermione's mind raced trying to figure out the possibilities, while Ginny was just plain shocked.

"Dani, how can you claim to be immortal when I've seen you knocking on death's door earlier this year when you stopped eating?" Hermione voiced her confusion.

"To make it clear, I'm not immortal. Time doesn't effect me and neither does age. After my 'sixteenth' Death Day or some time after it, my body will decide that it's at it's peak performance. I will not grow and I will not age, it's part of the double edge sword that is being a halfa. I can die, particularly if my ghostly core is destroyed. That's very difficult to do. My physical body can be destroyed and as long as my core is in tact, I will eventually reform. At that stage I do not know if my human side would survive the destruction, but I will return. None of the other halfas have been faced with this except for my brother. His core was destroyed." Dani explained glumly.

Ginny stood up and hugged the girl, having somehow realized the burden the American bore. A wonderful gift sided with a possibly destructive curse. Dani blushed and smiled before hugging the younger Gryffindor back. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two fifth years. Harry was curious as to how they haven't gotten together officially yet, and Hermione was a little jealous.

Harry decided to break the awkward silence that settled over the table by asking, "So Dani, when exactly is your Death Day?"

"Oh, uhh tomorrow." She stuttered out.

Ginny broke out her homework and started to work on it with Hermione. After a minute or so of small talk and catching up with Harry on how the Quidditch team has been doing. Soon enough Harry pulled out the remainder of his homework and began working on it, leaving Dani with nothing to do but wander the library. It was then and there that she decided to enact her plan of revenge on one Draco Malfoy. She created a duplicate who immediately turned invisible and intangible. The duplicate grabbed the enchanted hairbrush and proceeded to replace the blonde bastards. The real Dani remained in the library, in clear view of Madam Pince, browsing through the books on magical creatures. Dani was searching for any books on ghosts when she stumbled upon one called _Spiritibus: Postquam Mors Vitae_, or roughly translated to _Spirits: Life After Death_. This caught Dani off guard, as most titles she had come across were written in English. The halfa was intrigued enough to actually check out the book. She presented her find to Madam Pince, who just raised and eyebrow and processed the halfa's request.

Dani started reading the book and just enjoying being in the company of her friends. She would occasionally answer questions about their work for Harry and Ginny, but beyond that she was content reading her book. It was not just a book about what conditions cause a ghost to form, but also it went into fairly decent detail about summoning a ghost. Due to the limitations of the ghosts of the Wizarding World, the strongest ghost on record was a little stronger than Peeves. The ritual requires some relic from the target, and as Dani wasn't dead, it would be nigh impossible. At least she thought. But the magical requirement meant that it would take a very powerful and talented wizard to perform it, as well as being fairly versed in the Dark Arts.

Dani only looked up when she heard the others get quiet and the shuffling of books and parchment being placed into packs. Dani looked up asked "Is it almost time for dinner?" Harry nodded, still trying to be respectful of Madam Pince.

The group walked back to the common room without any interruption. Dani fed Yuki real quick before leaving the window by her bed open for the bird to fly out, allowing for Yuki to get some much needed exercise. Ginny and Hermione stored their books, exchanging small talk all the while. Dani smiled and walked up to them. "You lot ready for dinner?" Dani asked, putting on her best British accent. Hermione and Ginny just laughed.

"That was truly terrible, Dani." Hermione stated once her laughter died down.

"Y'all's dialect is truly interesting. It's foreign to me and kinda cute." Dani said, blushing once she realized what she said.

Ginny and Hermione shared a knowing glance before starting to head down to the common room to meet up with Harry. Once the four Gryffindors were together they proceeded to the Great Hall. The first thing that Dani had noticed upon entering was a certain blonde was no longer blonde. His hair was as long and shaggy as Sirius'. It also was changing every thirty seconds to more colors than anyone imagined. Some of those colors were truly disgusting, even some of his fellow Slytherins gave him space so that they would be able to eat. Dani couldn't help but laugh. Hermione elbowed her before whispering, "That's not very nice." The halfa just rolled her eyes in response.

Once they sat down, it was obvious that two certain teachers were not present: Snape and Umbridge. This didn't help the rumors that were already flying that Umbridge was fired after the incident at lunch. As to where Snape was, well it wasn't unusual that the Potions Master missed a dinner here or there. Soon though, the food was brought out and the usual chatter and noise of a lunch room filled the Great Hall.

"So where do you think our favourite two professors are?" Harry brought up.

"I don't know about Snape, he may be working on a potion or something, but Umbridge is probably hiding in her room to escape her shame." Dani replied.

"I bet Snape is up to no good." Harry commented.

"Just because he's unreasonably hostile to the Gryffindors, he isn't truly evil. He's in the Order and Dumbledore trusts him, so that's a good enough reason for me." Reasoned the young halfa.

"So Dani, are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Ginny asked, honestly curious.

"No." the two said at the same time.

"Every year after Halloween, things have gotten strange and Voldemort has gotten involved." Harry said truthfully.

"I'm just not ready for tomorrow." Dani added, knowing that her friends knew of why.

"Dani your birthday is tomorrow, too?" Neville asked, surprised that so many Gryffindors had the same birthday.

"Yeah, it is." Dani responded glumly.

The group dissolved into the usual chit chat, some about Quidditch, some about classwork, and some about how they were ready for the feast tomorrow. Dani had a sneaking suspicion about Snape's true whereabouts but thought now was not the time, and the best person to ask would be Dumbledore. Dinner was finally winding down and students began leaving out. Dani was stuck in the traffic but eventually made her way back to the common room, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Dani, may I see you in my office?" Head of House asked.

Dani followed her into her office and sat down. Dani was confused, as nothing had happened in between her meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon and lunch. McGonagall soon broke the silence, "Miss Work, Dumbledore has requested you in his office, for what, I'm not sure, but he wished for it to be immediate. I have a hall pass for you to get there without having to worry about Mr. Filch giving you a hard time."

Dani was not exactly surprised, but this didn't help her growing nervousness towards the next day. She took the letter and started heading back through the Common room when she caught Hermione's questioning gaze. "Dumbledore needs to see me and can you please make sure that Yuki returns and has plenty of food?" the halfa quickly said, trying to explain what was going on.

While it answered Hermione's unspoken question, her eyes were soon filled with worry. It was as if Hermione knew what was about to come. Dani didn't have time to sit and think about it, but sent her a brave smile. She carried on through to Dumbledore's office, where she pulled the rope that acted as a doorknob. The gargoyle came alive and asked, "Who wishes to see the Headmaster?" Dani responded with her name and the statue moved aside, allowing the halfa access to the office.

"Ah, Miss Work. I believe that I have a mission for you. I would like you to shadow Professor Snape in attendance of Voldemort's meeting tonight. He is a spy for our cause, which is why he has periodically missed meals." The old Headmaster explained.

"Yes, Professor. Reconnaissance is my specialty." Dani said respectfully.

"But first we must head back to the Black Manor so that I may introduce you, in your ghost form of course, to the Order." Dumbledore stated, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Dani summoned her transformation, bright ice blue rings formed at her waist and travelled over her and then disappeared. In it's wake Dani's school uniform was replaced by a two pieced suit, instead of it being black and white, it was all black with a dark grey variation of her emblem. Her hair turned from its jet black into a snow white, and her ice blue eyes turned into a neon green. Dumbledore was in awe, having not seen her transformation nor her ghost form.

"With the Order, you will be known as Phantom, to keep those who would not let Dani Work join but would let someone who is perceived to be no longer among the living. Now we must Apparate to the Manor, hold on to my shoulder." Dumbledore instructed.

To say that Dani like the feeling of Apparition was terrible would be an understatement. Not only did it feel as if her body was forcefully shoved into a pinhole, but the world flashed, turned, banged, and rotated in front of her eyes. It was what one would imagine the feeling of being sucked through a straw would be. Once the world stopped spinning, Dumbledore muttered an apology for first time Side-Along Apparition. Dani decided right before approaching the door, the best thing to do would to be invisible and shadow Dumbledore. Once they were inside, Dani saw many familiar faces that she hadn't seen since summer. Tonks was recognizable by her vibrant green hair, Remus was there in his usual cheer, Sirius was poking fun at Snape, McGonagall was not present however.

"My friends, it is time for us to begin the meeting." Dumbledore said as he entered the kitchen, and the members followed their leader's order. Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore began explaining current statuses of many things, including that of one man named Hagrid and his efforts to recruit his maternal family of giants. Other odd reports of Death Eater activity abroad and within the Ministry were mentioned. To say Dani was lost was an understatement.

"My friends and allies, I would like to introduce you to our newest ally. She is a Muggle ghost who has heard of our plight and would like to lend us a hand. She is from the Americas and I would like us all to welcome her, as well as formerly inform Severus that she will be shadowing him at his meeting with the enemy here shortly. Without further ado, I would like to introduce Miss Phantom!" explained the leader of the resistance fighters.

Dani let her invisibility fade and rejoin the realm of the visible spectrum. She was floating a little bit above Dumbledore's height and off to his right a little. A few gasps were heard from the Order, mostly from Tonks and from Miss Weasley, who asked, "If you don't mind me asking, but how old were you when you…err… died?"

"Miss that is a very dangerous question to ask any ghost. Our former lives usually are not something that we like to discuss, if we can remember it at all. But to answer your question, I was fifteen when I passed a way, some many years ago." Dani calmly responded.

"Miss Phantom, why aren't you transparent and why do you hold a corporeal form?" Remus asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I supposed that it is because I was a Muggle. My running theory is that since you lot all have supernatural powers in life, then we who have none gain power in death." Dani explained curtly, making it well known by her tone of voice that this was a question she was not incredibly fond of.

"So why should you be the one to follow me into the Dark Lord's lair?" Snape's cold voice echoed from the shadows. If it wasn't for Dani's advanced sight, then she would have lost him in the shadows.

"Because I am undetectable by wards and magic. I can be invisible of my own accord and can you become intangible, Mister…"

"Snape, Severus Snape." The Potions Master said dryly.

"Severus, Phantom, I believe that it is time for you to depart." Dumbledore smiled, secretly enjoying the half playful jest of his student.

Snape almost seemed to slither out of the darkness, fitting for the Head of House of the snakes. Dani followed his lead, and once they were out the door, Snape asked "Have you ever Side-Along Apparated?" Dani nodded and grabbed a hold of him before turning invisible. Once again it was as if being sucked through a straw meant for an ant. She was momentarily disoriented and but gained her bearing quickly and caught up with the Potions Master. Dani was just proud that she was able to maintain her invisibility throughout that experience.

Snape made his way in, bearing his Dark Mark for entry. Dani sneered at this vile attempt at a tattoo, albeit the fact that it could move intrigued her. She could not allow for herself to get side tracked like that and continued floating well above Snape's head, invisible and intangible. The halfa could feel the evil dripping out of the house that they entered. It was large and it was elegant. It reeked of blood purists, she could tell already. They approached a large room that was dimly lit, Death Eaters sitting around their leader, who was sitting in the middle towards the front of the room. Dani spotted a very large serpent slithering around the chair that Voldemort was sitting.

"Ah, Severus. You best have relevant news from Hogwarts." Voldemort said a murderous voice.

"Yes, I do, Master. At lunch today the Work girl managed to incriminate Delores Umbridge, and caused a disturbance. I still do not know much about her besides she does very well in my class, and I presume in her others. She even gives that Mudblood a run for her galleons on grades if I have heard correctly." Snape answered with his head bowed.

"Is that all, Severus?" Voldemort pressed.

"Besides that odd bird that brought her and Dumbledore a letter this morning once again, but as I stated last meeting, I am not sure who sent that bird, what it is, or what kind of information that it contained. For all that I know it is just a letter from home. While she is hot headed, she poses no major threat to our mission." Snape added, his true disdain for the almost arrogant American coming through.

While Dani wanted to laugh out loud and thank the Potions Master for his praise, she knew that she must stay vigilant. She was broken out of her thoughts by a relatively familiar blonde hair cut speaking out amongst the crowd.

"I apologize, Master for my interruption, but I have news from Draco regarding the Work girl." The man said whilst kneeling to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort raised a hand towards Snape for him to stop talking, "Go on, Malfoy." Dani almost gasped at the revelation.

"The Work girl was rattling on about how the blood purists will fall, and threatened my boy. Why this has not been reported or made note of disgusts me, especially with my boy's Head of House in attendance tonight. It also must be said that the rumors going around are that she is romantically engaged with not only the mudblood but also the Weasley girl. She also is constantly around the Potter boy. Combine this with reports of her magic being strong, I believe that should the time come, she will become an enemy that will need to be dealt with." Luscious resported.

Dani took this time to explore the manor. Just a few doors down she found a room that seemed to seep darkness from within it. Inside it she found many dark items, but at the center was a rather ornate desk carved from ebony. It was rather obvious as to who's desk it was. She quickly scanned the documents and it revealed some shocking information. Not only had Voldemort managed to gather support from the primary werewolf pack, he also managed to gather the vampires. Among his followers was one of the Ministry's dragon experts and that expert was relaying methods on how to smuggle in dragon eggs. Another was how the tribe of giants was on the verge of joining in Voldemort's cause. The next letter disturbed her more, it was from a Hogwarts student nonetheless!

The letter explained how the Work girl should be kept under strict surveillance and that she was to be considered dangerous and skilled, it made mentions of her Muggle weapon that she carried with her at all times, how she seemed incredibly aware of who had sided with the Dark Lord and who hadn't. The letter also described the bird that appeared in the Great Hall through a portal. It was a fair assessment that whatever was in the letter disturbed the Work girl.

Dani then read the signature, of course it was from none other than Draco Malfoy. It was not written to Voldemort or anything as obvious, but it was hidden in a letter home. It would be asinine to believe that he didn't relay similar information to his own folks. Dani was disgusted at the amount of brainwashing this cult was able to do to its' followers. Dani floated throughout the manor more, finding Dark objects throughout, as well as finding a few prisoners and a few corpses, longing for a grave. Even though she had seen death multiple times, it still saddened her, especially after having the gut feeling that the people were tortured to death, but also innocent.

Dani floated back just in time, as the meeting was adjourned. Snape walked out after receiving a "blessing" from the Dark Lord. Dani remained intangible until outside of the manor. Once safely off the property, Dani put her hand on Snape's shoulder and he apparated them back to outside of the Black Manor. Dani remained invisible to keep muggles from seeing her. Once safely in the Order's hideout, the halfa dropped her invisibility, startling Miss Weasley.

"Oh Miss Phantom. I'm glad to see that you've returned from the mission safe and sound!" Molly greeted the young specter.

"Thank you, I was able to recover a fair amount of information. Do you have the time?" Dani thanked the Weasley matriarch.

"Yes," she cast a quick tempus spell, "It's a little after one in the morning."

"Do you know where Dumbledore is?"

"He's in the meeting room. I do believe that he is awaiting you and Severus."

Dani bid a quick thank you to Mrs. Weasley before flying into the meeting room, not bothering to use the door but rather just turning intangibility. Her sudden appearance managed to get an annoyed side-eye from the dark Potions Master. With Dani finally in the room, Snape began briefing Dumbledore on what occurred with in the meeting. Once the greasy-haired man was finished, Dani presented her own findings. This shocked the two professors, one who was worried for the Work girl, but the other who knew she could handle herself. Dumbledore dismissed Snape, and Dani stayed behind.

"What did you think?" Dumbledore asked simply.

"They are very focused on me, scarily so. It doesn't help that I may or may not have threatened the Malfoy boy when he and his goons cornered me after our meeting this afternoon. He wrote a letter to the Dark Lord disguised or included in a letter to his parents. It's nothing that I can't handle. I do fear for Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. My relationships with them have become known to the Dark Lord and I fear that he may try and use his follower's children who are at Hogwarts to target me through targeting them. I do fear for their safety and wellbeing. I believe that it goes without saying that Harry is still very much so a target. Also I did uncover one letter that I did not mention to Snape."

"Which was? And why did you see it fit not to report it with him in the room?" Dumbledore asked, curious to the girl's decision making.

"It was an unfinished letter, but it was clear that it was meant for the Minister. From what I was able to gather, whatever he plans with Umbridge, it will truly begin after the first Hogsmeade, a week from Halloween. The reason that I didn't share this with Professor Snape in the room is that there is an unspoken rule of espionage when multiple people are reporting an event, especially when you do not trust one another: always withhold information. You never know when someone will be captured, tortured, and broken. It is best to not keep all your eggs in one basket. I do not blame Snape if he does not adhere to this practice as it is something that muggles practice in war. From what I have been able to gather is that Snape did side with Voldemort during the first war, and as such his position as a loyal follower of the Dark Lord allowed for the perfect opening. I would warn to share fewer critical details with him.

While he did earn a little of my trust, I personally would not fully trust someone who would betray one cause to serve another. This is not a distrust of your judgement, but how I feel about the situation at hand. Sometimes in life we are not able to choose the most sound options because they are far out of reach." Dani explained, once again shocking Dumbledore with her experience and knowledge.

"Thank you, for your insight, Danielle. But I believe that it is late and you have a very busy day tomorrow ahead of you. It is time for us to return to Hogwarts. Also, in case you need it, I have already alerted Snape that due to a sudden illness you were administered to Madam Pomfrey's care late in the night. This should guarantee that in case you are not able to make your Potions course that you will be able to make up the coursework at a later date. But once again I must thank you. Your service and skillset already will help us turn the tide of this war. I can tell." Dumbledore said, that proud twinkle in his eyes returning as he thanked her.

The two soon apparated back to the gate of Hogwarts, where Dani swiftly flew to the Gryffindor Tower, and used her abilities to sneak in without even the Fat Lady know of her late entry. Dani, exhausted of the events of the day, fell asleep quickly, barely remembering to activate an alarm spell for her to awaken earlier than her peers so that she may shower and get ready for the long and emotional day that it was to be


	5. Chapter 5

Dani woke up right as her alarm spell went off. She quickly muttered the counter spell to shut it off. Dani stopped and listened to hear if her roommates where awake. She created a duplicate and handed the hexed toothpaste. Dani didn't know when the hexed brush would wear off, and she frankly didn't care. It made for great prank material and it struck the blonde bastard right where it hurt, in his ego. Dani got up, took a shower in the relaxing hot water, enjoying the silence. The halfa began reflecting on what all she had learned the night before, and a lot of it wasn't surprising.

Even though a large portion of wizards and witches were supportive and respectful of other species of sentient creatures, the Ministry's stance was the prime example to these species was a primarily negative and was showing to said species that wizards didn't trust or flat out hated them. It was the blood purists that gave the wizards a bad name to these species. It is no surprise that they would want to topple the Ministry. Dani knew that game well, tell your prospective allies what they want to hear and hide what they don't.

Her mind then wandered off to what exactly Clockwork had in store for her death day. The immediate ways he could embarrass her were endless, but she decided to stray off from that. She cut her mental losses there and shut off the showerhead. Once she was dressed, she cast a quick tempus spell and saw that it was still thirty minutes until everyone else would awaken. It was her death day after all, and she decided to shift into her Phantom form. She turned ghosted through the walls and once in the cold morning air, she began flying. To where, she had no idea but she knew that she had to burn off this nervous energy.

She was flying over the Quidditch pitch when she had a brilliant idea, just using the openness of the field for basically speed trials. She would fly from one end of the field to the other as fast as she could. She missed they days of training with Clockwork because she wished she had the ability to clock herself to see just how fast she was going. Dani did this until she felt it was time to head to the common room, where she knew Hermione and Ginny would look for her first. She flew into the Gryffindor Tower and shifted back to her human form. The smile plastered on Dani's face was enough to scare Malfoy. It was a smile of pure happiness at doing something that she knew she shouldn't be able to do. Some people would even refer to it as a shit eating grin.

Dani didn't have to wait long as she pulled out her book and began reading it in her favorite chair in the common room. She heard her two friends long before she could see them, they weren't being very quiet and with her inhuman hearing, it was only amplified. The two girls rounded the corner on the staircase and were shocked to see Dani sitting and reading.

"Danielle Work!" Hermione all but shouted, "you scared the hell out of us!"

"I didn't mean to scare ya'll. I had to get up early and take a shower." Dani reasoned.

"We figured you were going to hide in the Room today!" Ginny added.

Dani chuckled, "There's no hiding from my mentor. If he wants you, he will get you. As much as I don't want to do today, I have to."

Hermione hugged the American, "You still scared us… and your hair smells nice." Hermione muttered that last part.

"Thanks, I picked up some new shampoo the other day in Hogsmeade." Dani said with a smile. The older witch's face erupted in a bright red blush.

"How did you go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, confused as the school trip wasn't scheduled until next week.

"Gin, you know I can duplicate myself and send that, it shouldn't be so surprising. Plus wards have little to no effect on me."

"Oh yeah, anyways, we were looking for you to be the first people to wish you a happy birthday." Ginny added.

"Thank you, both. You two make this day bearable." Dani responded before pulling Ginny down for a tight hug.

It was about this time that a certain two redheaded twins came down. With one of them, probably Fred, had a large, crudely bound book in his hands. "Did we hear that someone has a birthday today?" Fred asked.

"I think we just did, oh brother of mine!" George answered.

"You know what that means?" Fred asked with a wicked smile.

"Birthday party!" George happily said back.

"Without further ado, happy birthday Dani! Here's your book, we couldn't find you after dinner." Fred handed her the book, which Dani quickly stored in her backpack, suspicion rising in Hermione's mind. Ginny watched, knowing full well what Dani had bought from her mad scientist brothers. None of the three young witches noticed George casting spells and hanging things from the mantle.

Hermione was the first to notice, "George, what are you doing? You can't be hanging banners and things in the common room!" she said, not pleased with their jokes.

"It's our dearest American's birthday! We have to celebrate!" Fred defended.

"I appreciate it, you two, I really do. This is one birthday I would rather not have." Dani answered, still fearing what will happen tonight.

"Awh come on Dani, everyone deserves to have a little fun!" George tried to cheer her up.

"It's not you two, it's just… its personal, ok?" Dani couldn't really explain much of anything.

"Look, Fred, George, it was on her birthday that her parents were killed in a muggle car accident. She's been freaking out about this all month." Ginny smoothly lied.

More students were coming down, and starting to chat or just to wake up a little more before heading to breakfast. Soon enough Harry came down, already having another argument with Ron.

"I don't care if you don't like it, you need to be happy for them! She's your best friend and Ginny's your bloody sister!" Harry said hotly before realizing that they weren't alone.

Dani looked like she was about to cry. She heard more of their argument than Harry thought. Dani grabbed her bag and headed to the Great Hall. The halfa left behind a speechless crew of Weasleys and friends. Hermione and Ginny sent half hearted glares at Harry before grabbing their things and attempting to catch up to the hurting halfa.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked, concerned as now his sister was involved. Just as soon as he asked that, the youngest Weasley boy stormed down, glared at Harry, and left the common room.

"Ron was ranting on again about how he doesn't approve of Dani, her advances on Ginny or Hermione, or the fact that they return it. I was defending them and I think that Dani heard me." Harry explained.

"We might need to have a little talk with ickle Ronniekins." George said, uncharacteristically angry.

"I agree, George." Fred said, equally angry.

With that the two pranksters left for breakfast, already scheming revenge. Harry was left alone, he sighed and muttered, "Today's going to be a long day."

Harry soon joined his friends at breakfast. Dani looking like she ran off and cried somewhere, but she was still sipping her comically large coffee. Harry raised an eyebrow but knew by now not to ask. Ginny had an absolutely murderous look on her face, and Hermione looked shocked and appalled. Harry knew why, Ron had said some vile things, and if his assumption was right, Dani heard all of it. Not only that, Dani had told the other two. It was shaping up to be a very long day. And unfortunately for the fifth years, Defense Against the Dark Arts was first.

Once Dani finished her coffee and ate a pastry, she grabbed her bag and left. Dani never left early on Defense days. This worried Harry a little, but he knew deep down she wouldn't do any permanent harm to Ron. He felt bad for his friend, especially if Dani teams up with the twins. It was a prank team made in heaven, or hell if you're on the receiving end.

"I'm guessing that she heard what Ron and I were arguing about?" Harry asked.

"She did. Ron said some really mean things about us." Ginny said through grit teeth.

"If today wasn't going to be bad enough with her worrying about her birthday, now she's mad and depressed." Hermione added.

"Between an angry Dani, and pissing off the twins, Ron's not going to have a very good day either." Harry said.

"The twins were angry?" Ginny asked.

"Scarily so…"

"You don't want to mess with them when their angry. How could you tell, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It was in their eyes and tone of voice. They were serious. They're never serious."

"Ron's fucked." Ginny said flatly.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to head to their next classes, Ron was almost late. He walked in and all eyes were immediately on him. He was covered in massive pimples that glowed and pulsated. Occasionally one would erupt a nasty explosion of pus and confetti. Harry already knew the culprit. Especially if Hermione's scowl was any indication. It was at that moment that Umbridge walked in, she raised an eyebrow at Ron's predicament but took no further actions.

Umbridge squeaked out commands to read three chapters before the end of the course, Hermione's scowl not letting up, even while reading. Harry was impressed, he knew how hard the bushy haired girl focused on her books. Dani had a smile that even the devil would scare the devil. The class went by, the occasional groan or shriek from some poor soul in the range of Ron's enchanted predicament. Class ended and Dani was one of the first ones out. Hermione tried to find her, but she wasn't able to catch up.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. Harry soon caught up to her and gave her some very wise words, "You can't keep chasing ghosts, they tend to disappear when they don't want to be found." Hermione looked at the usually clueless Boy-Who-Lived, shocked that he had such wise words.

"I've got to find her, though." Hermione tried to argue.

"Hermione, she doesn't want to be found, we knew that today was going to be tough for her, and we need to let her do her thing. She's strong." He tried to calm her down.

"It's my fault though, Harry! She wouldn't be in half of this situation if it wasn't for me!"

"Hermione it's not your fault. If you haven't been listening in to the rumor mill, most of us Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws are betting and hoping that you three will end up together. We all see it Hermione! You love her and Ginny! You can't keep hiding from the facts!"

Hermione began to tear up, "I can't Harry. I don't know how…" She began to cry. Harry hugged her and let her cry into his chest.

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch that I know. You know what you have to do, just listen to your heart." Harry said soothingly, wondering to himself how he ended up in this situation.

Hermione soon stopped crying, and made her way to the library, leaving an even more confused Harry. He decided to head back to the common room, having a strange feeling that things were about to halfway work themselves out.

Meanwhile, Ginny was wandering the halls, trying to find either Hermione or Dani. She first went to the seventh floor, and saw that the door to the Room was not there, she paced the hall three times, and entered the Room. It was arranged in a direct mimic of the table of the library that they always sat at, just far enough away from Madame Pince that they could get away with conversations. Ginny hurried out of the room and almost ran straight to the library.

She found the other two sitting at the table, Dani looking scared. Ginny cast a muting charm on the area, so that no one would hear them. She also cast a charm that would cause people to suddenly remember that they had to do something else in an opposite direction, a spell that she nicked off of Fred and George. She walked up, and immediately hugged Dani, surprising both girls.

"Oh, Gin where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Running around half of the damned castle looking for you two!" Ginny said, still a little peeved.

"Ginny, calm down. We need to talk." Dani said, her voice uncharacteristically monotoned.

"What's going on, Dani?" Ginny said, her anger replaced with worry.

"I hate sounding cliché as hell, but I have to ask. What exactly are we?" Dani said, worry flooding her voice.

"I-I don't know…" Ginny stuttered out.

"Yes. Yes you do, Gin." Hermione said, Harry's words from earlier echoing in her thoughts. Hermione leaned over and kissed Dani, startling the halfa. Dani froze for a minute, unsure of how to react. She accepted the kiss, it seemed like hours between her actions. Hermione deepened the kiss, which Dani responded in kind to. When they finally broke for air, Dani saw the look of jealousy and hurt in Ginny's eyes. The halfa then leaned over the younger redhead and kissed her. Unlike Dani, Ginny immediately returned the kiss. Dani could feel the stress, anger, sadness, and anxiety leave the redhead. It seemed like eternity to Hermione, but they finally broke for air.

"That… was…" Dani stuttered out, unable to finish her sentence as her mind was racing.

"It was meant to be." Ginny answered.

"I think we all knew, but were too afraid to admit it." Hermione added. Dani just hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Dani." Ginny teased before leaning in for another kiss. The two kissed passionately, it was as if all three girls could feel the love between themselves.

Once the two younger girls broke their kiss, Hermione asked, "So what are we?"

"We are whatever we want to be, and fuck anyone who gets in our way." Dani said, a fire lighting in her eyes.

"I agree." Ginny added her two cents.

"I think we need to get to lunch." Hermione said after casting a quick tempus spell.

The girls grabbed their things, then headed to lunch. They walked into the Great Hall, which was already rather full. Not a single one of them noticed that Dani was holding both of their hands. The rumor mill was already beginning to fly before they sat down, Harry did notice and he smiled at the trio. Ron sent a nasty glare that was disrupted by one of his pimples popping, causing a few people around him to cringe. Fred and George were practically beaming.

"Harry, you were right." Hermione said as soon as she sat down.

"I know. I don't know how I knew, but I did." He commented truthfully. Hermione playfully punched his arm.

"Congrats, you three." George and Fred said, doing their annoying twin dynamic.

"Thank you, both of you." Dani said, her happiness practically beaming off her. It almost made her forget about what was to happen tonight.

That was when life, or Clockwork decided to rain on her parade. Half the time, the halfa couldn't tell. Sometimes she really hated the old specter and now was one of those times. As the rest of the students were gathering, the owls began to fly in. The Weasley twins got a congratulations letter, praising them on helping their sister, while Ron, on the other hand, got a very angry howler. He ran out of the Great Hall in pure embarrassment. It didn't help that he had four or five of his nasty pimples pop, if the confetti trail was any indication. Dani couldn't help but laugh. That was until Pigwidgeon fluttered his tiny little wings over to the three. Ginny untied the letter, and saw that it was addressed to all three girls. Dani saw how tired the poor little bird was, and used some of her very limited healing powers to restore energy to the tired bird, who hooted and trilled in thanks.

_Dear Hermione, Dani, and Ginny,_

_We just wanted to let you all know that we are incredibly proud of you. We also would like to apologize for Ron's behavior. If he continues, please let us know and we will begin homeschooling him. It is not fair that you must endure his behavior. But let it be known that we support you three. We had a feeling that this was to be the moment you three locked eyes upon one another. We love you and will support you three, no matter what. _

_Love, _

_Arthur and Molly Weasley._

After reading the letter, Dani immediately hugged her girlfriends, happy that they had people backing them up. It was enough of a spectacle that the rest of the Great Hall did not realize that a certain Slytherin now had teeth matching his hair. Dani even forgot about that one. Harry was beaming, after they allowed him to read the letter.

For Dani, the happiness in the moment was replaced with dread as another anti-phoenix appeared from a portal. It circled the Great Hall before landing next to Hermione, who it bowed to, and presented it's leg. There was a letter for her from Clockwork. The anti-phoenix then proceeded to Ginny and repeated it's process. It finally hopped it's way to Dani, bowed, and presented it's letter. Dani opened it and dread washed over her face.

_My dearest ward,_

_I first off would like to wish you a happy Death Day. Second I would like to congratulate you three. As you have seen, I have sent Hermione and Ginny a letter, before you even ask them, I have instructed them not to relay the information in that letter to anyone, not even one another, as it skirts as close as I can to revealing the future. I would recommend that you have them wait in the Room for you tonight. During dinner you will be collected and brought to my Tower. It will be a long night. Be prepared, young Danielle. _

_Yours in time,_

_Charles Work_

As soon as each girl finished their letter, they erupted in ethereal flames. The anti-phoenix took to the skies once again and exited the Great Hall. Surprising Dani, the very red faced and angry Umbridge did not raise her voice or throw a detention at her. Being the smartass, she just sent a goofy smirk towards the Defense teacher, who stormed out in a huff, muttering and grumbling as she hopped off. Hermione and Ginny looked, disturbed at their letters, and it pained Dani that she couldn't ask what was written. Unbeknownst to them, a letter had appeared in front of Dumbledore as well. On the outside it was instructed for him to open it in the safety of his office.

Before much more could happen, it was time for the students to head to their classes. For Dani, Potions came and went faster than it should have. Snape bickered at Harry, poked fun at Dani, and praised the Slytherins, except for Malfoy who was unable to participate with Ron due to possible magical contamination. They would have to make up the lab work another day together. Perhaps it was because Snape knew that both boys could use some help in the class, or perhaps it was just to torture Ron. The world may never know.

After class, Hermione, Dani, and Harry waited for Ginny in the common room so that they all could go and head to the library to get their homework done. It was also their best time to gossip and talk undisturbed. Dani ran up to her room, and created plenty of ice for Yuki, knowing the ice phoenix would need it. It did remind her of something that she needed to tell her friends. Ginny soon arrived and exchanged her books for only those that she had homework in. Today was easy for her as it was Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Unluckily for the fifth years, Umbridge had asked for essays detailing the material of three chapters, and Snape had done the same.

Dani was able to use her duplication to get it done in record time once again. She helped Harry while Hermione helped Ginny. It was at this moment that she remembered what she had to tell them.

"Before I forget to tell you all again, if you ever need to get a letter to someone, even back at the manor that you wish to not be intercepted, use Yuki. She's able to go great distances and be undetected. It's something that Dumbledore hinted at me the other day." Dani said.

"Oh, thanks. I've been needing to write Sirius." Harry said, happy to write the one person who he considers as his family.

"So do you think Ron will get his act together?" Hermione asked, mainly towards Ginny and Harry.

"I don't think so. Why?" Harry replied.

"Because mum and dad told us that he would be homeschooled if he doesn't." Ginny answered.

"Oh, that's almost a little harsh, even if he has been acting like a bloody git." Replied The Boy-Who-Lived.

They continued working on homework until it was time to go to dinner. Dani's face was revealing her emotions once again. Fear and nervousness plastered her face. She was even paler than she normally was, which made her look like a walking specter. Before they entered the hall, Hermione and Ginny pulled her to the side.

"Be brave, love." Hermione said as both girls gave Dani a peck on the cheek. Dani's face lit up bright red, a startling difference between before.

With the support of her lovers, Dani entered the Great Hall rather calm. It radiated off of Dani as she walked in. A certain Slytherin glaring at her, having a strange sense that something strange was about to happen. Once the Hall filled, Dumbledore stood up, and introduced the entertainment of the night. It was the same dancing skeleton troop from last year. They danced their jigs and upon completion, Dumbledore rose again, this time swishing his wand around as he did. In response, jack o lanterns appeared floating throughout the hall and with that the Halloween Feast began.

It wasn't long into it that something strange, even for Hogwarts standards happened. Dani heard it before anyone else did. Galloping hoofprints. The strange thing is that they weren't echoing off of the spiderweb of halls connecting to the Great Hall, but it appeared to be coming from straight outside the castle. It appeared to come straight out of the owl's entry. Dani immediately groaned while others screamed in fear. In rode Fright Knight in his full glory. Nightmare, his steed, seemed positively radiant with fear. He galloped around the Great Hall before his horse began to run on top of the Slytherin's table, many of them shrieking in fear. Malfoy let out a very feminine scream. Dani laughed out loud at this, gathering a strange look from those around her.

Fright stopped near the professors' table, where he dismounted Nightmare and kneeled, "Headmaster Dumbledore, may I have your permission to retrieve the princess?"

The headmaster rose, and gave Fright permission, and immediately Umbridge began spewing her hate filled words. Before anyone could blink, Fright drew his sword, Soul Shredder, and sliced it at the squawking toad. Normally, Dani wouldn't wish Soul Shredder upon anyone, but for some reason, she was completely at ease with this.

"Before any of you mere mortals become enraged, I simply banished her to a realm of her worst nightmares. She will be returned in three hours." Fright explained, causing a few students to faint.

"Now, would Princess Danielle Work of the Infinite Realms, please rise and step forward." Fright's eerie voice boomed throughout the Great Hall.

Dani quickly said quietly to Hermione and Ginny, "Wait for me in the Room tonight."

She stood up, causing a few more people to faint, including a very scared Malfoy. She walked forward, grace and elegance flowing out of her. Once she reached the Knight, he kneeled.

"Your mentor has sent me to retrieve you, my liege." The Knight explained.

"Rise, Fright Night, my old friend. It is time we head home." Dani answered, authority and peace ringing in her voice.

Fright Knight helped Dani up onto Nightmare, and then he mounted as well. Nightmare galloped around the perimeter of the Great Hall before taking to the skies, where a portal appeared in the owl's entrance. And in the blink of an eye, the Spirit of Halloween left with possibly the strangest and most talked about student of Hogwarts. The Great Hall immediately erupted into chatter.

On the other side, Dani was greeted with the sight of Clockwork's Tower, the only place besides her personal realm that she called home. Nightmare brought them to the entrance, where Fright dismounted and helped Dani down. He explained that he was to leave her here and he will see her at the coronation. Dani walked into the Tower, and immediately went up to where she knew Clockwork would be.

"Right on time, Dani. Happy Death Day!" Clockwork greeted before uncharacteristically bringing his ward in for a hug.

"Thank you, Clockwork." Dani said, happy to finally see her mentor again.

"Dani, before I give you your gift, I must ask you something that I should have asked you ages ago."

She was worried, this was very much so unlike the Master of Time she knew, but said, "Of course."

"Dani, I would like to formally adopt you as my daughter. It is something that I should have done years ago, but I was a foolish old man and only thought of the timeline and not of how you feel. And for that, I am sorry." He explained. Without saying a word, Dani ran up and hugged Clockwork, who was in his elder form.

"Clockwork, you did what you must. It's the nature of our business. Of course I accept. I am proud to be your daughter." Dani answered, tearing up a little.

"Thank you, Danielle, you don't know how much this means to me. But now for your gift." Clockwork thanked the young halfa before waving his arm, revealing a small wooden chest.

Dani walked up, and she could immediately feel power radiating out of the box. It was about four feet wide but only a foot tall, sitting on a pedestal. She flipped the latch, opened the box and gasped. In it were two new hidden blades, this one being made of a rich black metal inlayed with ornate carvings in ectoplasm green. Sitting next to the pair of blades was the Ring of Rage, which confused Dani as it would never fit her fingers. Dani rolled up her sleeve and removed her old hidden blade. She attached the new one, noticing the glowing red symbol of her order at its base. The one for her left arm had the same symbol on it.

She rolled up her other sleeve and attached this one as well. She then flicked her wrists, not used to the feeling of having two. She would have to be wary of her actions with her left arm a little more. She retracted her blades and grabbed the Ring of Rage and slipped it on her right ring finger. It immediately began to change its form. Instead of a large ring with a skull, it became a simple band of black metal, etched in glowing green skulls, considerably more discreet than it's former design. She immediately felt the power boost that came with it.

"Now, my child, I must explain the glowing symbols on your blades. If you touch one three times in quick succession, then time will stop for thirty seconds. You can only do this five times per blade. Once you have used it five times, then it will alert me that you are in danger and it will be my judgement if you are allowed to stop time. The blades are also enchanted to respond to your thoughts. They will still work as they would normally if you deem it, they also cannot be removed unless you allow them to." Kronos explained.

"Thank you, father. I love them!" Dani exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome, my dear. Now I need you to transform into your ghost form, as it is time we head to Princess Dora's for you to get ready."

Dani did as her father asked, and shifted forms. Her outfit changed, gone was her two piece and rather revealing suit, it was replaced with cloth and leather armor. Her undershirt was still black, but her armor was silver with green stitching. It allowed for ultimate maneuverability. Over her right breast was her symbol, but now it had a depiction of the crest of the Infinite Realms in the center of it. Her pants gained padding and armor as well. Oddly enough, her steel toed boots remained.

Clockwork opened a portal and motioned for her to step through. Dani did so, and was immediately enveloped in a hug from Princess Dora. "My liege, it is great to see you again! Come quickly, I have my tailors at the ready for your coronation dress!"

Dani followed the Princess, still feeling strange about the whole event. Once in the tailor's chambers, Dora began asking about how her life was going. Dani explained that it had its up and downs, but her smile came back as she told Dora about Hermione and Ginny. That smile was soon replaced with a blush when the tailor asked her to remove her clothes so that she could properly measure the soon to be queen. Dani begrudgingly did so, still very self conscious of her scars.

Unbeknownst to Dani, Clockwork had returned to his Tower, where he grabbed two simple black dress bags. He opened a portal and stepped in it, a proud smile plastering his face. He soon returned to his tower without the bags. Dani was finally dressed and ready, so Clockwork created himself a portal to Dora's realm.

When he arrived he was given the sight of a blushing Dani. She was never one for very feminine clothing, preferring utility and comfort over looks. The dress accented her curves nicely. It was black with lace around the sleeves and bust, ornate patterns of the Infinite Realms sown into the fabric. The crowning jewel of the dress was hemline was dissolving into white flames. The Dani couldn't feel the flames and it exuded power.

"Danielle you look incredible. I believe that it is time." Clockwork praised his daughter. He opened a portal to Pariah's Keep, where the coronation would be held. As he did this all around the Infinite Realms, portals opened allowing any and all ghosts to attend if they so wished.

Dani was brought into a room much like a bridal room. She could hear the outside but Clockwork had instructed her not to leave until he came and got her. Dora stayed with her, and Dani finally had a chance to voice her concerns.

"Dora, I am not gonna lie to you, I am incredibly scared." Dani stated, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

"Dani, darling, you have nothing to fear. I can already tell you are going to be a great queen."

"But what about my time in the human realm? How am I going to be able to balance it?"

"Dani, you are incredibly resourceful and smart. Plus you can duplicate yourself. You've got this." Dora said, trying to calm the younger girl down.

"What about the ghosts who don't accept me because I'm a halfa?"

"Simple. You use your armies to squash rebellion. It's a fine line to have to walk, but you are the queen of walking fine line. You do it every day just by existing. You will be the ruler to bring order to the Infinite Realms, I know it."

"Dora, it shouldn't be me. This was Danny's position, and he never lived long enough to take it. He earned this, not me."

"Don't talk like that Dani. This all happened for a reason. I know you know that as well as I do. He was not the purest form of a halfa, you are. You are the purest human and the purest ghost. You are one hundred percent in sync, something that neither Danny nor Masters could have claimed. They were both formed in turmoil and pain, you were formed perfectly with love, no matter how twisted it was."

It was at this moment that Clockwork walked into the room. "Dora, please go take your seat. Dani, it is almost time."

"Dad, I'm scared." Dani said.

"I know, my child, I know. But I also know what the future holds for you, and it is nothing but greatness." The Time Master tried to calm his adoptive daughter.

"You aren't just saying this to make me feel better?"

"No, Dani. I'm not."

The two sat in silence for about ten minutes before Clockwork spoke up, "It's time."

Clockwork grabbed her hand, and lead her out of the room. They walked into the massive courtyard of Pariah's Keep, the ominous black architecture not mixing with the atmosphere of the room. Hundreds of thousands of ghosts were sitting, floating, and watching. Horns began to play from a band close to the stage. On the stage was Dora, Pandora, and Frostbite who were sitting to the right of an empty throne. The throne was ornate and of the purest white. The Master of Time lead his daughter down the aisle, not much unlike he will one day at her wedding. Dani's nerves calmed themselves as she saw the excited and beaming faces of her subjects, many of which included Danny's former enemies. As she slowly was led by her father, she began to smile and wave to her subjects.

As they neared the stage, she saw the back of two heads that made her heart leap out of her chest. She could recognize that mop of red hair and bushy brunette anywhere, even if it was elegantly done up. Her smile nearly doubled. Clockwork lead her up the stairs where it plateaued before another small flight of stairs to the throne. He smiled at his daughter before turning and facing the crowds.

"Friends, family, loved ones and residents of the Infinite Realms! Today is the most joyous day, the Coronation of Princess Danielle Work of the Infinite Realms!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Before we begin the ceremony, do we have anyone who objects to the Princess taking her rightful place on the throne?" Clockwork's voice rang out among the crowd, who remained silent.

"With no further objections, I present my daughter to you Chief Frostbite of the Far Frozen, Pandora of Greece, and Princess Dorathea of Aragon." Clockwork's voice rang out.

The three leaders rose and stepped up next to Clockwork.

"Ever since the Fall of the Great One, Princess Work has shown her dedication not only to our Realms but to that of the Human Realm, assisting Clockwork in protecting the time stream and our existences. For her endless dedication and devotion, I, Chief Frostbite of the Far Frozen bend my knee to our rightful ruler. May your reign be long and fruitful!"

"In much the same light as Chief Frostbite, I too have watched this young woman grow and protect both Realms. It takes one who walks the line as she does to protect us and lead us into the future. For that, I, Pandora of Greece, bend my knee to Princess Danielle. May your reign be long and fruitful!"

"Princess Dani, you have long been one of my closest companions. I have watched you mature and overcome obstacles that many would deem impossible. I know that you will serve us well and with benevolence. Gone are the days of fear of the crown! With trust and honor, I, Princess Dorathea of Aragon, bend my knee to Princess Danielle Work, the rightful heir to the throne! May your reign be long and fruitful."

"For years I have watched Danielle, as I must with any halfa. She shone throughout hardships and pain. From the Fall of Danny Phantom, to her time as my assistant and ward. I am very proud of the girl that I adopted. I am forever thankful for her years of service and her unwavering loyalty. I cannot put into words the pride that I have for her. With hope, love, and support, I, Clockwork, Master and Guardian of Time, bend my knee to you, Princess Danielle Work. I love you, baby girl."

Dani blushed at the praise but almost shed a tear at Clockwork's speech. She had to be strong and brave, and managed to force the tears of joy back. With the Declaration of Loyalties completed, three portals opened above the stage, and three of the Observants floated down to the stage.

"With support of not only the Infinite Realms, but of Clockwork himself, we the Observants deem Princess Danielle Work to be the rightful Queen of the Infinite Realms." The three spoke in unison. Above Dani's head, the Crown of Fire, still in Pariah's configuration appeared. It floated down to right above her head, where it began to change it's form. Gone were the spikes and jagged edges, instead it took on the form of a more Roman laurel. Solid gold with dark green gems in it's leaves. It did not rest on her head but floated above it, it's ethereal flames engulfing it. No longer were the flames green of envy and jealousy, but now of the purest white, even brighter than Dani's snow white hair.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I proudly present to you Queen Danielle Work of the Infinite Realms!" Clockwork exclaimed as the crowd erupted into cheers.

The castle began to change as well, gone were its Medieval spires and angles, replaced by rounded spires and was very similar in architecture to that of Hogwarts. The ebony of the stones was replaced with alabaster. The courtyard transformed from barren wasteland and battlefield where Danny defeated Pariah Dark, into a luscious and well gardened courtyard, fitting of the castle. Pariah's Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep was no longer present, disappearing to a place that hopefully no one would ever find. The Observant's Realm.

Clockwork hugged Dani, and told her, "We've had our moment, I believe that there are two young girls who would really want to see you right about now."

Dani nearly ran down the stairs as many ghosts began to return to their realms, exuberant emotions filling the air. The new queen almost tackled her lovers in a massive hug. Dani kissed both of their foreheads before giving the excited girls a chance to breathe and for her to look her girls over. Hermione was wearing a nice warm orange dress that hugged her curves, enough to the point for Dani to blush. Her normally unruly hair was done in an ornate pony tail, not dissimilar to the one that Dani sported. Ginny was wearing a warm blue number which accented her eyes as well as it accented her curves, her wonderfully red hair was done in the same style as Hermione's.

"You two look amazing!" Dani couldn't help but exclaim.

"Dani, love we are so proud of you. And you don't look half bad yourself!" Ginny replied.

"So I take it you like our little surprise?" Hermione teased.

"I do. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you two. Thank you. Thank you both so much!" Dani answered.

"I believe that it is time for us to explore my castle!" Dani explained.

The four leaders smiled, before Frostbite stated, "You can't stop true love."

"Clockwork, I fear that with their bond already being this strong, it will break Dani to loose them when their time comes…" Pandora added, concern for her new ruler.

"I am aware, and already have plans in place when the time comes." Clockwork answered vaguely, calming the worries of the other three. "But now it is time for us to return to our own realms, and give the girls some alone time.

Dani lead the girls through the castle, showing them the throne room, which looked awfully similar to the Great Hall, just without dinner tables, her own observatory, and a few other rooms in the castle before showing them her master suite. A massive canopied Alaskan king bed sat in the middle, dressers wardrobes, and a media cabinet accentuated the room. The walls were a deep, warm amber color, her furniture in a dark cherry wood. Dani sat down on the bed and Hermione and Ginny followed suit. Dani reached to the nightstand for the television remote. A large flat screen television that spanned at least five feet in width emerged from the media cabinet. Dani turned on her favorite show, _The 100_.

It didn't take long for Dani, Ginny, and Hermione to forget about the moving picture box on the wall. They began kissing one another for what seemed like hours before hands began to roam. Dani was feeling pure bliss as her girls teamed up to kiss her. The three passionately kissed and felt one another, none daring to go much farther. It wasn't long before the need for sleep took over. Clockwork came in multiple hours later, finding both witches cuddled up to Dani, hair, clothes, and makeup disheveled. He felt remorse for having to wake them, but the three must return to Hogwarts. He woke up his daughter and allowed her to awaken her lovers. He explained that they had an hour to wash up and get dressed for classes.

Dani glanced around the room once Clockwork left and saw that their school clothes were sitting nicely outside of the overly large bathroom.

"Hermione, Ginny, we have to get up." Dani said softly as she nudged her girlfriends.

"I don't wanna…" Ginny slurred out.

"Gin, we gotta." Hermione answered, still exhausted.

Dani wormed her way out of the middle of the girls and went to where her clothes were sitting. She felt strange, but not in a bad way. She felt stronger. She then felt a strange warmth above her head. She reached for it and realized that she still had the Crown of Fire on her head. Dani realized that she was still in her ghost form, and shifted back. She was wearing a tank top and yoga pants, she noticed that the crown was no longer floating above her head, but had turned into a bracelet on her upper right arm. She shrugged, figuring that it was a side effect of her not only being the Queen of the Infinite Realms, but also still being human.

She saw that her girlfriends still had not gotten up, so she decided to be just a little mean. She created two small ice cubes, floated over her girls, and dropped them down their dresses. This got them up in a flash, shouting about how cold it was. Dani laughed, which gained a glare from a very unhappy redhead. Dani shrugged, "We've gotta be ready in forty five minutes."

They quickly showered and got ready, and lucky for the three, the shower room in the bathroom was large enough for them all to bathe comfortably. It was still awkward, as all three sent daring glances towards one another. Dani was the first to get ready, slipping her robes over her normal clothes. She looked down and thought about her hidden blades deploying, and even though Clockwork explained it, she was still shocked by the fact that they released without her activating the mechanism.

What Dani didn't realize was that on the top of her hand was the disguised Crown of Fire. It migrated from her upper arm to her hand where it took the form of a flaming laurel wreath that housed a slightly distorted infinity symbol. It looked as if someone had burned the image into her hand with a branding iron. Dani tried to use some concealer spells, but the Crown's power prevailed. She shrugged, it wasn't worth fretting over.

Once all three girls were ready for school, Clockwork knocked on the door. "Are you three ready for classes?"

"Yes, dad, we're ready." Dani answered back, dreading the chaos that was soon to come.

"Alright, I'll create you three a portal back to the Room. Once all three of you arrive you'll have twenty minutes to get to breakfast." Clockwork explained with an uncharacteristic smile.

Hermione and Ginny walked through the portal, but Dani stayed behind with a few questions for her father. "Dad, how am I going to do this?"

"Well, you're going to do this well. I would recommend starting drafts of how you wish for your kingdom to be ran. Form an official council. I will contact you if you're needed urgently." Clockwork answered, with unusual clarity.

"And why is the Crown of Fire staying visible on my human form?" Dani asked.

"I'm assuming that it wants to be seen, that level of power is difficult to hide." The elder spirit answered, not completely sure himself.

"Thanks Dad." Dani said before giving him a hug and stepping through the portal.

Ginny and Hermione were waiting for her on the other side. Hermione noticed the symbol on her right hand. "When did that get there, love?"

"It appeared after I put on my robes. It's my crown. When I wear a tank top or something with my arms exposed, it appears on my upper arm, but when my arm is covered I guess it takes this form. I wish I had better answers, honestly." Dani answered, a little defeated.

"It looks like it hurt…" Ginny commented.

"It didn't. I didn't even notice it for a minute. I didn't feel a thing. I just wish that it didn't make me look like a branded cow." The halfa admitted. As if the Crown could hear her, it did. It went from rough and burnt looking to as clean as a tattoo.

"Well, I'll be damned." Dani muttered, noticing the difference immediately.

"Dani this makes almost no sense." Hermione remarked.

The halfa shrugged, "Hermione, if you haven't noticed, my existence makes zero sense. My whole life makes no sense. I thrive in logical paradigms."

"We gotta go to breakfast, we don't need to be late." Ginny reminded the two older witches.

"Have you all seen my bookbag?" Dani asked, just now remembering that it was left in the Great Hall last night.

"Yeah, we brought it in here. Do you have the right books for today?" Hermione asked.

"Let me check…" Dani muttered as she opened her bag to look for her Charms and Transfigurations books. She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was, but she was shocked to find the proper materials. "Thanks, Dad." She said aloud.

The "New Golden Trio" headed to breakfast, and thankfully it was a Friday. Dani should be used to the immediate stares that she gathered upon entry by now. She awkwardly walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry and Neville. Ron averted his eyes. Umbridge was trying to burn the back of her head with her stare.

"So, how was your night, Dani." Harry asked calmly.

"Eventful." Dani said simply before drinking almost half of her coffee. Despite her rather cheerful awakening, she still wasn't fully awake or energized enough to care.

"What's on your hand?" Neville asked innocently.

"Just a symbol from home." Dani answered vaguely.

"So… what did we miss?" Ginny asked, mainly to Harry.

"The whole castle was awoken by Umbridge's scream when she reappeared around ten last night." The shy Gryffindor replied.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What exactly happened to her?"

"The Fright Knight, or Spirit of Halloween, has a sword known as Soul Shredder. When stricken by it, his target is transported to a dimension of their worst fears. I'm guessing that the toad was left there for quite a while." The queen explained.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Harry monotoned.

"Dani, what exactly was that last night?" Neville asked.

"It was a homecoming of sorts, celebrating my coming of age back home." Dani answered, technically not lying.

"I thought you were from America?" he asked, confused.

"I was born there, but I haven't lived there after being found by my dad."

"That isn't exactly normal. I've met some muggle Americans and a few other magical folks through my gran, and none of them were quite like you. The only thing you really have in common is the accent." Neville tried to push.

"It's not something I particularly care to talk about. It's not my secret to tell." Dani tried to avoid the question. Neville figured he wouldn't get any further, so he decided to stop.

"So where were you two last night?" Harry asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Remember that room we told you about?" Harry nodded his answer.

"We waited there for Dani to get back." Hermione said, hiding the truth.

"Should I be worried about Umbridge or Snape after last night?" Dani asked honestly.

"Umbridge? Probably not. Not sure about Snape, he seems to be the blood purist type." Harry bitterly answered.

Before any more questions could annoy Dani, it was time to go to Charms. Truth be told, Dani rather liked that class. It helped her learn many helpful spells, especially that could be used for espionage or privacy protection. And they were much more mobile than wards that could take days or weeks to set up properly. She also loved the practical parts of the class, where she would watch some people fail, and challenge herself not to laugh out loud, mainly because Hermione would not-so-playfully punch her arm. Today's charm in question was the Aparecium charm, one that would reveal hidden messages or other things meant to be hidden in plain sight. It wasn't incredibly strong and had it's weaknesses, but it also had it's place.

Hermione and Dani were the first two to get it right, it took Harry a couple more tries before he managed to get the charm to work properly. When it worked properly, their target piece of parchment would reveal a message, _it worked_. Dani could barely contain her laughter when Ron's parchment managed to spontaneously combust. That earned a nudge from Hermione. Once Professor Flitwick replaced Ron's paper, it did it again. Dani held in her laughter, but she still let out a small giggle. Flitwick once again replaced the poor redhead's parchment. When Ron tried it for a third time and it caught fire, Dani couldn't hold her laughter. Ron turned bright red in anger before throwing his wand halfway across the room.

When it ricocheted against the stone floor, his wand snapped. Bright white light emitted from it and a wave of intense heat pulsed through the room. Little did anyone know, but this was the beginning of the end for Ron. He stormed out of the room before anyone could stop him. Flitwick noted this but didn't note Dani's rather rude laughter at his failure. Not even the faculty was immune from the grapevine, and it didn't help poor Ronald's case that his attitude towards Dani and his former best friend backed up the rumors' claims. Harry stared in disbelief and pity. Deep down, he felt somewhat responsible. He knew just how big Ron's ego was and how easily hurt it was.

Class ended not long after, not a soul speaking in between Ron's outburst and the end of class. Hermione, Dani, and Harry trudged up to the library, knowing that they wouldn't see Ginny until lunch due to her potions class taking up two time slots.

Before anyone could grab their homework out, Harry asked, "What do you think is going to happen to Ron?"

"He's probably going to be sent to either Professor McGonagall's office or even Dumbledore's. He might be expelled. What he did was highly dangerous, especially in the state his wand has been in." Hermione answered, a little saddened.

"What was that about his wand?" Dani asked.

"His wand was an old hand-me-down from one of his older brothers. It was already damaged since he got it. The poor thing's core was hanging out of it's tip. It might be the reason half of his spells either failed or backfired." Hermione explained.

"I don't know where all this malice is coming from. He's hotheaded and firm in his beliefs, but this isn't like him." Harry admitted.

This caused Dani to start to think. "When did this exactly start?"

"When you three started flirting heavily with one another. It didn't help that he saw you snogging his sister and his best friend." Harry admitted.

"I wonder if it was the amount of Dark items and energies in the house amplifying his negative emotions…" the halfa stated.

"It's quite possible…" Hermione agreed, a little jealous that she hadn't thought of it before.

"Or it's possible that his true colors are coming out." Harry said before receiving a death glare from Hermione. "What? Someone's gotta be the bloody git to play Devil's Advocate." He defended himself.

"I'm not sure. He's always been rather hostile to me. I can't help it that I'm such a ladies' girl." Dani tried to lighten the mood, but received a half hearted punch from Hermione.

Harry chuckled, gathering a strange look from his two friends. "You two haven't officially been together even a whole week and you already bicker like an old married couple."

Dani sent a half-hearted glare towards the Boy-Who-Lived, "Let's get this homework knocked out."

They started working, and before long Hermione broke the silence, "Harry, how's your life been going? I know our issues have been sort of a hot topic…"

"It's been fine, but occasionally I get these really strange dreams…" Harry admitted.

"What goes on in these dreams?" Dani asked, having a gut feeling that this wasn't good.

"It was usually of Voldemort. One time I saw him talking to his snake, another I watched him curse somebody until death was something they wished…" He quietly explained.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Hermione inquired.

"No… he's seemed to be gone quite a bit this semester and I haven't had the time to go when he has been here due to homework." He defensively explained.

"Harry that's not good… have you told Sirius?" the bushy haired witch asked, concern filling her voice.

"No. I haven talked to him in quite a while. I've had a feeling that the Ministry has been scanning my mail, as the only thing I've gotten all year was a letter from the Weasleys."

Dani pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. "I want you to go head and write him a letter. I have a way to get it to him without getting detected by the Ministry." Hermione looked puzzled, wondering what exactly Dani was about to do. The American noticed this and then explained, "I have a very bored phoenix that could use the exercise. Plus she can fly under the radar, and as she is not an owl or other type of Ministry regulated courier bird, the won't be looking for her. That's if they can even find her if they tried."

"How?" Hermine asked.

"Not sure. Dumbledore hinted at it when Yuki chose me. It was almost as if he knew we'd need her help this year." The halfa explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"So Dani," Harry said looking up from his letter, "what exactly is that on your hand?"

"It's actually the way that my crown disguises itself. Normally it's an ornate laurel wreath that's on fire, but when I changed into my human form it took the form you see it as now. The infinity symbol is a rather simple and blatantly obvious sign for my kingdom, the Infinite Realms." Dani explained, pride filling her voice.

"Oh ok. How was last night?" Harry asked, knowing that no one else was around to hear things that they shouldn't.

"It was good. It was the first time that a ruler was welcomed by the masses. It was very scary… but it helped that Hermione and Ginny were there." The newly crowned queen admitted.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Hermione and Ginny went?"

"Yes. Dani's father arranged for us a way to get there. He even supplied us dresses and someone to do our makeup and our hair." Hermione said, a smile gracing her lips.

"They looked absolutely beautiful, Harry. That reminds me, I need to write Dora a thank you letter." Dani chimed in, a dreamy look in her eyes as she mentioned how her girls looked.

"Oh yeah, Dani. Expect a letter from your father today. He told me that he would send us some pictures from last night." Hermione told her lover.

"This I've got to see." Harry said quietly. That earned him a smack on the arm from the bushy haired witch.

Harry finished up his letter right as Dani finished her homework. Harry rolled up the parchment, as it had become rather long. He had a small, sad smile as he handed it to Dani. She sealed it with her ice and created a duplicate. She handed her duplicate the letter, and it disappeared from the room. Dani saw the awe in Harry's eyes.

"I sent it up to our room to send Yuki on her way with it. I used my ice as I can control it to only give way for a certain person, this time I set it for Sirius." The halfa explained as she started packing up her homework, her stomach letting out a long growl.

"You didn't eat anything at breakfast again, did you?" Hermione scolded her American. Dani sheepishly looked at the ground and muttered her answer.

"Let's get on to lunch then." Harry commented.

The three fifth years made their way to the Great Hall a little faster than normal, thanks to a very hungry Dani. They sat down and immediately a sandwich found it's way to Dani. In a blink or else you'd miss it, she almost inhaled the sandwich. Hermione sent a playful glare to the halfa, as if asking "Really?"

Dani shrugged, her face beet red, and said, "Sorry. Stupid metabolism."

The flutter of owls' wings soon filled the room as Ginny finally joined the table, almost having to duck as some owls came in for their landings. Dani was bought out of her musings as a white owl approached the table. Harry was very confused, as he hadn't sent Hedwig out in quite a while. A large, white eagle owl fluttered it's landing in front of the three girls, and extended it's leg towards Dani. She untied the carefully placed envelopes from the large bird. She grabbed a small piece of ham off her second sandwich and tossed it up for the owl, who took it greedily. Dani handed one letter to each of her girlfriends.

The halfa carefully opened up her envelope, noting the pictures that were neatly packaged, as well as a letter from her father.

_Dearest daughter,_

_I hope that you're enjoying the day after your coronation. I have sent Hermione and Ginny letters as well, as you now know. They too got a copy of a few of the photos. I still can't even explain how proud I am. I must warn you now, the actions of young Ronald are not completely his own. You will find out in due time. When you return to your dormitory tonight, please see to it that you retrieve the galleons that I have left you. I know that you need a few more after making a deal with the twins. I know that you will need quite a few next weekend at Hogsmeade. _

_If I have not made it clear, I am proud of your choice in relationships. But there is one thing about it that I must admit: it was not just my foretelling of you three that makes it worth anything, but it was destiny. No matter where in the timestream I placed you in the Wizarding World, you three always managed to find a way to one another. This was the one that did the least amount of emotional damage and had the most positive effect on not only the war, but one another. There was one prophecy that I have not shared with you. It was the last official prophecy from Charles Work that the Wizarding World had ever seen, and I instructed Dumbledore to keep it hidden from the Ministry. I did not want the Dark Lord to seek you, Hermione, or Ginny out and cause harm or death. _

_The prophecy in question goes as such, _"_With darkness rising, fate shall interfere. To aid the one born on the seventh month, a coven shall arise. With knowledge, passion, and power over life and death they shall defeat the Dark one. Without the coven, the child shall fail and darkness shall encompass the world._"

_The three of you are destined to form the first true coven since the eighteenth century. That last coven had fled to Salem to escape the ridicule and murder from muggles as well as from the wizarding world. It would behoove you to do research on that coven, as there are plenty of books in the library explaining what a coven is, what it has been, and some of the benefits of the coven. I have also included the prophecy in Hermione and Ginny's letters. _

_As much as I trust Albus, some of his decisions on what to tell Harry and you about the state of affairs have worried me. I knew that he would not tell you all for another two years, as Ginny would be close enough to the Wizarding age of adulthood. This is sadly one such matter that cannot wait for a luxury of that nature. _

_I applaud your willingness to help your friends, and allowing Harry to send a letter to Sirius is one such example. That letter will not only help Harry, but Sirius and Albus as well. Without revealing too much, you have set great things into motion that will help save lives. _

_I believe that I have rattled on long enough. I wish you well in your studies. Frostbite, Pandora, and I have already instrumented measures to keep the kingdom running while you are away. _

_As always, with love,_

_Your father, Charles Work._

Dani was expecting the letter to erupt into flames, as every single letter that Charles had sent had done just that, but this one did not. Perhaps that was why he sent the owl instead of the anti-phoenix. Dani chose not to wonder about the 'whys' of Clockwork, but instead decided to look at the pictures. The first one that she grabbed was of her, Hermione, and Ginny hugging. Dani quickly realized that it was not muggle pictures, but ones taken with a wizard camera. The photo moved like a little movie to show the two girls kissing Dani on her cheeks. The next photo was one of her receiving her crown, the next was one of her with Pandora, Frostbite, Dora, and Clockwork. The final one was her favorite, it was of her and her girlfriends holding hands, walking down the steps in front of the throne.

Dani looked up and saw that her girlfriends were smiling. Whatever else was in their letters didn't seem to bother them too much. The halfa was still shocked that she received such a long letter from Charles. For once it was a letter truly from her father, not from the Master of Time. Before Dani could even ask her girls about their letters, it was time for them to head towards Transfigurations. She quickly took one last swig of pumpkin juice and took her sandwich with her, only after carefully placing her letter and photos back in the envelope and tucking it in her bookbag.

The three walked out holding hands before once again bidding goodbye to the redhead of their little trio. Dani walked in silence, curiosity raging in her about this coven idea that Charles mentioned. It was at this moment, halfway to Transfigurations that she realized that Hermione's hand was still in hers. Dani spotted an abandoned classroom a few doors down from the main hall. Even though the halls were busy, with a little help from invisibility, they were able to reach their destination without anyone knowing the difference.

"Dani, what are we doing here? We're going to be late to Professor McGonagall's class!" Hermione said, concerned for her grades.

The halfa said nothing in return and pulled her bushy-haired girlfriend in for a searing kiss, which the stressed-out witch returned. Once the two broke for air, Dani finally said something. "First off, I wanted to do that. Second, I wanted to ask you what you know about covens?"

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, I needed that kiss. I really don't know much about covens except that they went out of style, or died off in the late seventeen hundreds."

"Ok, I'm going to use a duplicate to search the library for books while we're in class." Dani explained.

"What if you get caught, Dani!" Hermione said, astonished by her girlfriends brazen idea.

"I won't. I can do this while the duplicate remains invisible. I even have a spare rucksack in my trunk that it can use. That way we can have the books ready for when we go to the library after our class." Dani explained, washing Hermione's worries away.

"Ok, that's fine, let's quickly get to class." Hermione said, still worried about being tardy.

Dani grabbed her hand and teleported them to the empty hall right next to their Transfigurations classroom. They walked in, still no sign of Ron, but Harry was at least on time. The two sat down, and awaited the Professor's arrival. Notes were already on the chalkboard, so Hermione and Dani began jotting down notes. Today's topic was the vanishing spell, something that was much needed for the fifth years. It was a very difficult spell for some of the class, Dani and Hermione even struggling at first to get the spell to work properly. It took Harry roughly ten attempts to succeed. The class went by fairly quickly due to how much each student had to concentrate to get the magic to do its thing.

Just before the bell rang, even Neville was able to get it to work. Dani and Hermione praised the boy on his success, something that they had noticed helped him greatly. The three bid their goodbyes to Neville before heading up to the library. Not much was spoken until they reached the doors of the library. Hermione broke the silence by asking, "Dani, just how many books were you able to find so far?"

"Last I checked, I was able to find around ten books or so, most of them being devoted to the topic." The halfa answered, confusing the hell out of Harry.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a hushed tone as they entered the library.

Hermione waited until they were safely out of earshot of the librarian before explaining, "Dani used one of her duplicates to find books on a topic we must research while we were in Transfigurations."

Dani muttered her typical defensive and repulsive spells to their little study room, and then added, "It'd be best if we wait for Ginny, love." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard back from Sirius?" he asked excitedly.

"I haven't had a chance to see if Yuki's returned. Give me a second and I can send my duplicate to go check." Dani said truthfully.

Her duplicate faded back into visibility before dropping the rucksack full of books, many much older than even Dumbledore. Hermione quickly counted twelve before the duplicate disappeared once again, presumably to go and see if Yuki had returned.

"Let's go ahead and get this short essay on the use of the vanishing spell done. It shouldn't take too terribly long." Hermione suggested, to which her friends agreed. The trio had all but finished when both Ginny and Dani's duplicate returned. The spectral clone handed the letter to Harry before vanishing in a mist of icy blue.

"Huh, that's new." Dani said, confused as to why her duplicate vanished in a mist not too unlike her own ghost sense instead of it's usual toxic green.

Harry opened his letter while Dani and Hermione caught Ginny up with the explanation for the stack of books sitting on the corner of the rather large table. To the younger girl, the stack of books was daunting, but something deep down inside of her knew that it was what she had to do. By the time that they finished their explanations, Harry had finished reading his letter.

"So what did Sirius say?" Dani asked.

"He gave me a few updates on the Manor and things around there, as well as overhearing about Ron. Apparently the creation of a howler is just as bad as receiving one. He also said that he would tell Dumbledore about my dreams next time he sees him. Beyond that he was saying how he was getting lonely once again at the Manor, and that he was incredibly thankful that you let me borrow Yuki." Harry surmised.

"That's good. Gin, let's get your homework done so we can start." Dani added in, before Ginny could cut her off.

"Dani, it can wait. We have all weekend to get what little homework I have. It's not like I'm in my O.W.L. year and getting more stressed as the finals draw nearer." Ginny said, messing with her two older girlfriends a little.

"Before you three go delving into the world of musty old books on whatever it is you're researching, I've got to ask: What was in those letters you got today? And who were they from?" a very curious boy asked.

Dani rummaged through her bag and pulled out the photos and handed them to Harry, he smiled at seeing his friends so happy. "You three look great. Dani how did that dress not burn you?" Harry asked.

"So you see pictures of me at my coronation, and the one thing you ask is how my dress didn't burn me? Not who are the four strange looking beings around me?" Dani asked, completely surprised by the question.

"Uhhh… yeah?" responded a very confused Harry.

"I'm not sure how. It's the Infinite Realms. Weird shit is the norm there. Ugh… boys." Dani remarked.

"Hey, I was just curious. But who sent you the letter and who are the people?"

"My father, Charles sent me the letter. And in order, the large yeti looking creature with the ice arm is Frostbite, the Chief of the Far Frozen, the very tall lady in ancient Greek garb is Pandora of Greece, the green skinned young lady is Princess Dora of Aragon, and lastly the middle aged man with red eyes and a scar is Clockwork." Dani explained.

"I thought you said Clockwork is your mentor?" Harry asked.

"He is, and he is also Charles Work. He officially adopted me last night as well." Dani explained, which gained a congratulations from Harry.

It was then that the girls began researching their topic. Harry took the time to study extra for Potions and Defense. It wasn't until right before dinner that they trio decided to pack up, having completed and noted about two books a person. Dani carried the remaining books to the librarian. She handed the older woman her book about spirits before checking out the remaining six books. Back in the study room, Hermione packed up Dani's things and carried her bookbag. All four Gryffindors returned to the common room to deposit their unneeded books while keeping their needed materials. Dani fed Yuki and praised the bird for her brave work today. Back in the boys dorm, Harry realized that Ron was no where to be found.

Dinner came and went without any oddities or excitement. For that, Dani was truly grateful. As it was the weekend, after dinner uniforms were no longer required. All four went back to the common room to retrieve their books and to change into something much more comfortable. Dani donned a pair of jeans that seemed almost painted on, a Nirvana t-shirt covered by an oversized hoodie. Dani thought that her shirt and jeans felt a bit tighter, but thought nothing of it. Before she walked out, she decided to ditch her typical pony tail and let her hair down for once. Hermione changed into a much more modest pair of jeans, a cute mint blouse, and a black jacket over it. Ginny met somewhere in the middle, her jeans hugged her frame better than Hermione's, but not as extreme as Dani's. She threw on an old, hand-me-down flannel and a marron sweater.

The three walked out to see Harry ready to go, dressed down in his standard old clothes that just barely even fit him. Dani made note to take the boy shopping some day for some clothes that actually fit him. She figured that it would be best to take her girls shopping one day as well. Dani was brought out of her thoughts when Hermione motioned towards her to catch up. Harry was already out of the common room, heading for the library.

They were about halfway to the library when a certain blonde bastard and his two idiots appeared, slithering out of the shadows. "Just where do you think you lot are going?" he asked. Dani noted that his hair and teeth had returned to their normal colors and styles.

"Wherever you're not." Dani smarted back. She tried to walk away but was blocked by the two goons.

"I think not. You, your mudblood and your blood traitor need to be taught a lesson." Malfoy said with a sinister smirk gracing his lips.

"So, let me get this straight. You insult my girlfriends after I warned you not to, you insist on being a stuck up, pureblood git, and you expect me to obey your orders? Who the hell do you think I am?" Dani shot back.

"Dani, calm down. He isn't worth it." Harry warned.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure I had all the facts." The smirk spreading on her face was enough to send Peeves and the twins running in the other direction.

"What are you going to do about it, you American slag?" Malfoy taunted once again.

"You'll know one of these days." Dani muttered before shoving Malfoy and his goons out of the way.

Once the four Gryffindors were out of earshot of the snakes, Hermione asked, "Can you please not start a fight."

"I'm not starting a fight, love, I'm finishing it." Dani said with a shit eating smile. It was times like these that Dani's dark side kind of worried the bushy haired member of the New Trio.

They soon sat down in their usual spot, setting up their usual precautions, and began reading and taking notes. Harry just whipped out a Quidditch magazine. They continued like this well into the night, only stopping when Ginny couldn't keep her eyes open. They packed up once again, and made their way back to the common room, careful to avoid Filch since they were well past curfew. For once in a very rare night, all three girls slept in their dorm.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

**Alas, I am not dead. I have been working on this story on and off since I posted chapter 1 way back when. If anyone would like to beta, please send me a DM. I don't do much editing beyond spell check. **


End file.
